Resident Hybrid infection
by thedarkpokemaster
Summary: A viral outbreak spells trouble for Ash and friends when they enter a city to have some fun? Who is this mysterious Corporation behind this outbreak, and what exactly is the virus that has now infected the town that Ash and his friends are in? They will find out and it shall change them forever in more ways then they know! This is a Ash/Harem story so please read and review thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N well this is a new story that was asked and co written by Wolfpackersson09, now this will be a harem story don't do many with Pokémon but like a few others that I have done Ash and his friends are no longer human. As for who's in it I will have a list at the end of the chapter who Ash will end up with, so all I have to say now is just sit back relax and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1 the Infection**

Deep in an underground laboratory there were a number of people, scientists, researchers, and handymen that dealt with many of the experiments that went on in that laboratory. However, one of the various Team Rocket members was filling working on a keyboard. He was blonde and wore sunglasses and was part of a group referred to as S.T.A.R.S, the Special Tactics and Rescue Service. This man was finishing temporarily hacking and disabling the security system and filling a suitcase with various vials, each containing a blood red liquid. Once the last vial was loaded, he took the suitcase out, but took out a single vial of the crimson liquid as he knew what he was going to do: see the results of the virus. He decided to infect the water supply in order effectively spread it across the Team Rocket base and the town itself.

All he did was let out a smile and soon gave a light laugh. "Well this will be interesting and fun." He said as knew that he needed to be fast, since the last thing that he needed to was to be caught in the madness that was soon to happen.

It was then he looked at the camera that was all around the base and soon saw a Team Rocket member get a drink of water and just watched on with a smile as the man soon fell down onto his keens and screamed out in pain as his clothes started to be torn apart by his transformation. The man on the other hand just watched on with a smile as he saw a female soon came over only for her to also be infected as well as she changed just as fast as she had been bitten on the arm.

"And so it begins." He said to himself as he left the security room he was in, with only one more thing to do, release the prisoner that was in the main testing lab.

* * *

Today we join Ash and friends, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont, as they now enter Seafoam City, a well known resort town that has been known for pristine waters, amusement parks, and beautiful beaches.

Serena just looked down at the city as she smiled already seeing the festival that was already underway. "We're finally here!" Serena said, the older girl of the group with her blonde hair flowing around and her Fenniken was outside her Pokeball yipping happily with her trainer at the prospects of a mini-faction.

"Well we made it at long last!" Ash yelled with a smile on his face as he looked at the city was before him, and he looked over on his shoulder at Pikachu, who was smiling as well.

"Yes!" Bonnie yelled as she jumped for joy as she looked at all the rides and gave a mad little grin all over her face. "Hey Serena how about we go on some rides huh." The young girl said as she jumped for joy, all Serena and Ash could do was smile at the girl. "Come on it should be fun!" She yelled as she just continued to smile.

Clemont just looked down at his sister and gave a sigh to his little sister, but he couldn't help but smile at her as well. "Now Bonnie what if they want to go on rides, alone?" He asked looking at her with a smile as she started to pout a little.

"Hey it's alright with me Clemont." Ash said with a smile as he rubbed Bonnie on the head. "After all it should be fun to just have a day to relax." He said as he looked at the sea which reminded him of Misty so much. "She would have loved this City then again she loves the water." Ash said not knowing he said it out loud.

The group wasn't sure who Ash was talking about, outside of Pikachu, but they were curious. Before Serena could even ask, another voice spoke up.

"Hey Ash, it's good to see ya!" It came from an older man with tan skin and what seemed to be permanently closed eyes. He rushed up to Ash as Ash himself smiled and rushed up to him as well.

"Brock hey man it's been a while!" Ash said as he looked at his old friend with a smile on his face.

"Too long man, but it's good to see you here." Brock replied to Ash's statement as they had greeted each other. It really had been a long while since Ash had seen Brock, and that was something.

"Who is this?" Bonnie asked as she saw the older guy.

"Oh this is Brock he used to travel with me when I first started as a trainer we've been through a lot together right Broko." Ash said with a grin as he gave a high five to Brock.

"I also use to be a Gym leader of Pewter City as well." He said with a smile as Ash soon wondered what he was doing here.

"Hey Brock what are you doing here anyway I mean not that it not good to see you again?" Ash asked but soon got the idea and just laughed. "Oh I get the beach." He said with a laugh as Bonnie and Clemont both watched and they were also little confused by all this still.

Smiling Brock just placed a hand on his chin as a glint appeared in his eye and gave a smile. "Oh you know huh? It seems you changed a lot since I was gone I see." Brock said as he turned away looking at the beach, "This after all is a good Place."

"A place for what if I may ask?" Clemont asked looking at Brock who just looked at the blonde Gym leader.

"Oh for Girls after all!" he said as the moment he said that he got hearts in his eyes. "I mean there are just so many ladies already waiting down there."

"Then there's a chance that my big brother will finally get a girlfriend!" Bonnie said with stars in her eyes at finally having an older sister to play with, but that was shot down as a certain Croagunk came out of his Pokéball and used Poison Jab, lightly, on Brock's rear-end, again.

"Well, so much for the ladies." Brock said in a pained voice as the Croagunk took him away elsewhere, yet for as he couldn't help but laugh at the sight missing this in away.

"That was weird." Serena said, just confused at the odd sight of a Pokemon that injured its trainer, even lightly, with the purpose of stopping someone from finding a potential significant other. Ash just shook his head, and figured now would be a good time to check out an amusement park, or the Seafoam City Pokemon Zoo, to have some fun with friends.

"Well its Brock, and trust me he does this sort of thing all the time." Ash said as he lightly as he saw that Bonnie and Clemont had gone to the Pokemon Zoo. "Oh and don't worry he'll be alright in no time." Ash replied with a grin on his face as he looked at Pikachu. "Isn't that right Pikachu?"

All the little mouse did was node his head and give a laugh at this knowing that Brock hadn't change all that much in the time that he had been gone from them.

Serena on the other hand just blushed lightly seeing that it was just her and Ash and maybe this was the chance she had been waiting for all she needed was the right moment now. "Well Ash looks like it's just you and me right now, so how about we go on some rides." Serena said as she smiled at Ash.

Grinning Ash just nodded as he grabbed hold of Serena's hand and headed towards some rides, yet he never noticed that Serena was blushing the second he took her hand. "Well come on Serena, we came to have fun after all." He said as he looked back at Serena and smiled at the blonde girl. "After all I want to go on as many rides as I can and see what I can win as well."

Serena just smiled at as she nodded she too wanted to go on a ride and maybe tell him how she felt about him. _'I will tell him how I feel today that is a promise.'_

* * *

The two headed to the main amusement park, as they had an agreed meeting spot if they got separated or went to different attractions, and that spot was obviously the Pokemon Center of Seafoam City. The Seafoam City Amusement Park was definitely known for many attractions as Ash and Serena had started to try them out. This included a spinning cup ride, and a roller coaster, which Serena was screaming her head off when the ride dipped down. After a few rides, they decided to take a rest for a brief moment, if only to get some water. Good thing there was a water fountain nearby, as the two took a quick sip to quench their thirst before taking a quick seat.

"So, what should we do next?" Ash asked as he looked around the amusement park to see what attractions where there, there was a haunted house labyrinth attraction as well as a Ferris wheel, but Serena had caught her eyes on the Tunnel of Lovedisc.

 _'That looks like the perfect place to tell him!'_ She thought as she wanted to go there, but before she could voice her opinion, a Pokemon, a Poochyena was walking around in a strange way.

"Hey is something wrong with that Poochyena?" Ash asked as he looked at the Poochyena as and Serena both moved closer to the Pokémon wondering if the poor thing was hurt. Yet they wondered how it was hurt since it didn't look injured, at least from what they could see.

Serena just looked at the poor Pokemon, as she walked along with Ash a little closer to the Pokémon. "Ash are you sure about this, what is it tries to attack us?" Serena asked while holding onto Ash's arm.

Ash on the other hand just looked at Serena with a smile, while the blonde girl just smiled at Ash. "Hey it will be okay Serena we need to help the poor thing." Ash said as she moved closer and bent down to his keens as he looked at the Poochyena. "Hey it's alright Serena I'm not going to hurt you." Ash said looking at the poor thing.

However, the Poochyena started to try and bite Ash as soon as he got close enough. Sure Poochyena were known for biting things, but this felt different. Ash managed to get his hand away as Pikachu sent a Thundershock towards the Poochyena to chase it away. For some reason the Poochyena was still seemed crazed, as it spotted a new target.

 _'What's wrong with that Poochyena?'_ Ash thought as suddenly, before the Poochyena started to attack a random person, and his eyes suddenly widened as the man started to scream in pain.

Ash and Serena watched as they both saw the Poochyena run up and bite at the man neck as blood rushed out all over the floor, even other park goers screamed in horror at what they had just seen. While Ash and Serena just watched on unable to move from where they were standing as they saw they man fall to the ground as more blood came out from his neck.

Serena just watched this as she throw up at the sight she had seen and screamed at it while Ash stepped forward in order to keep her safe, but as soon as the man feel to the ground everything went to hell as People began to panic, punching and pushing anyway that got in their way, some people had fallen to the ground and they got trampled on to death from people that panicked.

"Get out of my way." One person yelled as he tried to get to safety, as he knocked other people to the ground in trying to get away.

Some girls panicked as well, as they too were trying to get away. "Serena we need to get out of here and now."

Ash on the other hand was soon knocked to the ground as he saw Serena was being separated from him but he knew that he had to run before he was killed slowly Ash stood to his feet when he felt a sharp pain. "Argh, what going on I feel hot like my body is on fire." Ash asked as he didn't know why he was feeling this pain he knew that he wasn't hurt and wondered just what was going on, but as he looked around he saw that he was not the only one that was in pain either.

There were multiple people in pain, and there were no constants. Young and old, man and woman were all in pain as Ash suddenly felt something happening to him. His teeth were starting to fall out and be replaced with light fangs, similar to that of a canine Pokemon, but not as pronounced as a Poochyena, Mightyena, or Growlithe. He then started to grow black and blue fur with his face creating a muzzle of sorts as his ears started to move to the top of his head, and a tail.

 _'What's happening to me?'_ He asked as he only got a brief glance at his reflection. He had changed into a strange mix of human and Lucario. That was the last image he saw before passing out.

* * *

When Ash woke up he slowly stood up as his clothes feel off from his body, Ash just held his head in slight pain as he stumbled around trying his best to remember what had happened before he passed out. _'What happened?'_ Ash asked as she looked around the park, and saw that the only thing around were dead bodies, but he soon heard a voice.

"Oh you're up." A voice that was female said as Ash looked to see where the voice was coming from, Ash then saw what looked like a Pachirisu only she was a lot bigger and had blonde hair. "Few I was worried that you were not waking up." She said with a smile on her face.

"Who are you?" That was the question on Ash's mind he also knew he had to know what was going on as well.

"My name's Sherry, Sherry Birkin, and I have to say I'm glad you aren't one of the ones that have gone completely berserk." Sherry introduced herself, Ash finally realizing that the girl was a mixture of a human and Pachirisu, rather then an oversized Pachirisu.

"Okay, but what happened here? How come I can't remember...?" Ash began as he rubbed his head and tried to remember what had happened or at the very least the last thing that he could remember before passing out.

"Whoa there, one thing at a time, and I don't think it's a good idea to stick around. Give your memory some time, but you shouldn't have problems remembering most things. People you care about and such." Sherry said as she looked around for anything that might've been a bad omen or danger. Ash was also looking around, especially since this was about as dangerous as the time he saw the clash between Kyogre and Groudon, or the fighting between Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno.

Ash nodded as he rubbed his head as Sherry helped him up. "First things first we need to find a place to hide." she said as she looked around and soon saw a few males slowly walking towards her and she could see the smiles that they had on their faces, "Shit this is no good!" She yelled as she grabbed Ash's hand. "It's time to go and now!" She yelled.

Yet Ash was a little confused by what was still going on as he looked at the males that were making their way towards them, "Hey kid move along she is going to be mine!" One male yelled that was a Charmeleon kind of hybrid of some kind. "But I'm more than willing to just kill you then take her to be mine." The Hybrid said with a crazed smile on his face as he moved forward.

Sherry on the other hand just grabbed hols of Ash's hand and looked at him "We need to run!" She yelled as she dragged him away from the male that was moving forward.

"Get back here!" One of the guys said as Sherry and Ash kept running and tried to hide, just barely missing an ember attack. Going through a window, just barely as the two had a few cuts on their body.

"Ouch that hurt." Ash said with a groan as he looked back seeing the odd hybrids coming after him and Sherry.

Sherry however just looked at Ash and grabbed him by the arm. "No time to talk we need to keep moving!" She said as she looked back to see what was going on.

* * *

(Restaurant, Food Storage)

Sherry and Ash made into the food storage in the back of a restaurant. Ash was confused on what the deal was with those guys. "I think we should be safe now."

"What was wrong with those guys?" Ash asked as Sherry's outfit wasn't necessarily in the best condition. The pants were semi-torn and had to accompany the squirrel like tail from protruding just above her buttocks. She just looked around for a better way out, as she didn't want to get back in that crowd.

"Those guys are infected, like us, but unlike us, they're more instinctual. Practically raping girls that they think are cute, and fighting or even killing everyone else mostly males that would stop them from getting the mate they want."

Ash was shocked at hearing as he stood to his feet once more. "I have to go out there and help!" Ash yelled knowing that Serena would be in danger, and he was just thankful that all the other girls he had known over the years were not here. Just think about people doing made Ash feel angry.

Sherry on the other hand just grabbed hold of him and pulled him down. "You can't!" She yelled worried for him, as Sherry knew full well that it was hell outside, and she knew that is he went outside then it would mean certain death. Sherry had already seen a lot of it and knew that many of the males that were out there would kill Ash.

Ash on the other hand just looked at Sherry wondering why she was stopping him, he needed to go out there and find his friends before. "I can't I need to find my friends, there out there right now." Ash said as he looked at Sherry right in the eyes. "I can't just leave them out there, not after all that you have told me is going on." Ash starting to get angry but not angry with her he had already seen what had just happened and knew that the others were in danger. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell it's just I'm worried." Ash said as he gave a frown.

"It's okay, but those guys out there are running on pure instinct. I mean it like some macho thing that guys have about proving that they are the best or something like that. First thing we need to do is make sure we're safe, and then we plan out what to do next." Sherry said as she slowly opened the door, which thankfully wasn't locked, into the kitchen area of the restaurant.

She looked around carefully, making sure that there was no one there that was interested in picking fights or Pokemon that started becoming violently wild. Once she made sure that there were no insane Pokemon or the instinctual hybrids in the area, she made a sign that Ash recognized as 'come here'.

"Okay, I know we're supposed to meet up in the Pokemon center here, and I think that's where we should go." Ash said, but Sherry wasn't so sure about that place, until Ash looked over to Sherry wondering if that was a good idea or not. "Well, unless that's not a smart move to make."

"Sorry but your right, the Pokémon Center might be a bad idea, or even a human hospital. Sick Pokémon are taken to the Pokemon Center for checkouts, and if people were at the hospital when infected, then some might just stay around and make it their territory."

"Damn." Ash cured as he looked around seeing the mess that was around and saw that they hybrids had taken some of the food for the own and he saw even more clothes that was on the floor. "Guess they no longer want to wear clothes huh?" Ash asked as he looked around a little more as he knew that they needed to get what they needed.

Sherry however looked at Ash as she shook her head at what Ash said. "No not really but then again look at us." She said and waved her hand over her own body as well as Ash's. "I mean we are not human anymore, true we still have our eyes and hair that we had when we were Human." She said and gave a light smile at Ash. "But other than that we are Hybrids now."

Slowly the two looked out side as they slowly opened the door as they looked around to make sure that it was all clear. "Well so far so good huh Sherry?" Ash asked as she nodded and gave one last look. "So what's the plan then? I mean it's not like we can just stand around and do nothing." Ash said knowing full well that right now they needed to make a plan, as well as a place which they can stay.

"That and we still have are human minds." Ash added as he looked at his tail. "Well almost that is." He said with a frown and saw Sherry had it a little worse as her tail was a lot bigger than Ash's own as Sherry was still trying to keep the clothes that she had on her as well not wanting them to fall off, while Ash still had his hate on. _'I just hope the others are okay.'_

"I know that, but with how things are now, it makes things harder to get around. If it's not hybrids wanting to get laid like animals or hunt others for dominance, then it's the infected Pokemon going on a killing spree." Sherry thought of what to, her tail swishing a bit while thinking. It was hard to think of what to do next with so many different factors involved.

"I know it might be a bad idea, but I'm going for the Pokemon Center. My friends already set up a plan to meet up there, and that's the first place we should check." Ash suggested before trying to get out of the empty restaurant.

"Hey, wait! Is this guy really that stubborn?" Sherry asked herself as she left to catch up with Ash as he exited the main door to the park outside.

* * *

Once Ash was out side he just kept ruining until he saw Serena's clothes on the ground and began to feel worried for his friend. "Serena, Bonnie, Brock, Clemont!" Ash yelled calling for his friend yet all he heard was silence. "Damn what the hell could have done all this?" he asked but knew it was also pointless at this point. "I need to just find them, maybe they are alright."

With that Ash just continued to walk to the Pokémon center hopping to find his friends at least, but that all change however as he heard a voice from behind him.

"Well hello there handsome." A female voice from the shadows, Ash just looked over to where the voice was coming and he soon saw a Bulbasaur girl around his age walking over to him swing her hips at him. "You look so perfect." She said as she began to get a little closer to Ash, from the look of her she had light green skin with dark spots over her body with a bulb on her back and from the looks of it she used to have short blue hair.

Ash on the other hand was being careful he had already seen how the males were but the females well so far he had only seen Sherry. "Um Miss are you alright?" He asked as he backed away already knowing that he needed to be careful at least. "Look I think that you need to just stop right there." Ash said yet the girl that was now a lot closer to Ash and out of the dark Ash could get an even better look at her than he did before.

All the Bulbasaur girl did was giggled as she was soon face to face with Ash, "Wow just look at you, your so strong." She said as she soon wrapped her arms around the back of Ash's neck and pulled her self closer to him, it was then Ash noticed just how big her breasts were, which just caused him to blush deeply at this.

"Um, I sort of have to find my friends, so I have to go." Ash said, trying to push the nude Bulbasaur girl, but she kept herself within fairly close vicinity.

"Come on big boy, don't you want a mate, and I can give it to you." She said, but before anything else can happen, the Bulbasaur girl was shoved out of the way by a quick attack.

"Sherry?" Ash asked as he had fallen on his butt from the quick attack as the Bulbasaur girl recovered. The Bulbasaur girl just glared at Sherry.

"I hate spoilsports, so get lost Pachirisu bitch!" The girl said as Ash was getting to bolt with Sherry if necessary.

"Sorry but he's not into you so get the hell out of here!" Sherry yelled as she knew that this was not going to be easy. "Ash be ready she wants you right now and we, she may kill me in order to get you."

The Bulbasaur girl just gave a growl at this as she looked at Sherry with anger burning in her amber eyes. "Well I don't give a fuck you bitch go and find your on mate, he's mine." She yelled as she jumped o sherry knowing off the reminder of the clothes that she was trying to keep on. "You know what?" The Bulbasaur girl asked as a twisted grin formed on her face. "I'll think I'll just kill you right here and now, then your mate will be all mine." With that she soon used her vines to wrap around Sherry's neck cutting off the air.

Ash seeing this was shocked and knew that he needed to do something and fast, and before it was too late as well. "Hey you need to stop now!" Ash yelled running over to the two as he saw the Sherry was doing the best that she could to get the Bulbasaur girl off. However nothing was working and all the two could hear was Bulbasaur girl gives off a crazy laugh.

"I said get off of her!" Ash said more seriously before creating a Quick Attack, shoving the girl off of Sherry, and fortunately the Bulbasaur girl was so stunned that her vines were slackened, letting go of Sherry in the process.

"Thanks," Sherry said coughing and gasping for air from the situation. The Bulbasaur girl was stunned as Ash and Sherry needed to find another way to the Pokemon Center of Seafoam City.

Ash was about to run when he heard Sherry cry out in pain, as he looked back he saw that she was unable to stand on her feet. "Come on we need to go Sherry!" Ash yelled as he picked her up knowing that he needed to get out of here and fast. "Look I know you may not like me doing this but we need to be fast," Was all that he said as Sherry just nodded knowing that right now it was for the best as both looked back hoping that they were not being followed.

* * *

After running for what seemed almost like forever, both Ash and Sherry had found a house that was abounded. "Well we should be safe here Sherry." Ash said as he entered the house while still holding Sherry in his arms.

"Well it looks like a safe place to rest for now. At least until my ankle is all better." She said a she winched in pain a little from the pain that she felt in her ankle. "Sorry that you had to carry me like that Ash."

Ash just smiled at her as he placed down onto a chair and proceeded to get the front door blocked so that no one could get in through it. "There all done now lets look at your ankle." Ash said as he bent door to look at it, while Sherry just look at Ash and blushed lightly.

Ash wasn't a medic, but he knew a bit of first aid and knew that if you travel you might need to learn a number of skills as a just in case. The ankle itself didn't look exceptionally bad, but it might prove problematic if she tried to walk immediately.

"I say don't strain it for a day, but I'm not really a doctor." Ash said as Sherry nodded.

"It's okay, I'm just more worried if we'll become...like those people." Sherry worried, and it was understandable. It was something Ash definitely didn't want to start thinking about that possibility. "Look, let's concentrate on staying alive for now."

Ash just nodded and gave a smile. "Yeah we will Sherry, and thanks for saving me." Ash said with a smile, but soon Ash thought of his friends he just hopped they were all alright and more importantly safe from whatever hell was going on out in that city, and all he wanted to do right now was hurt the one who caused this apart.

Sherry only looked at Ash and smiled at him. "That alright I mean best I save you then the fate that could have happened to you." She said as she smiled at Ash.

The two looked at each other as Ash gave a weak smile. "Well it looks like it's starting to get dark as well." Ash said as he looked out the window, and saw that it was starting to get late and dark as well.

Sherry noticed this as well and knew full well of the danger that was and could happen at night, so she looked over to Ash and saw the look that he had. "That's a good Idea Ash I think it would be for the best since I know it's not going to be safe for either of us to head out."

Ash simple nodded at this and looked out the window once more. "So it's going to get more deadly out there then?"

"I hate to say this but your right Ash." Sherry said as she gave a deep sigh and gave a quick look outside.

Yet Ash was feeling worried for his friends still he just hoped that they were not only safe but they hadn't been changed either, as that was the last thing that he wanted for them. But he knew that it was not safe to go out and just look for them, after all even if they were still human they might be scared of him and just run away.

And if they had been changed like he had then, well that was a thought that he didn't want to even think about as he had already seen how people acted and became. Ash looked over to Sherry who was on lookout in case some of the Hybrids came close to their location, and for the moment it seems that they are safe.

But neither knew how long this would last Ash looked over to Sherry as she slowly moved away from the window. "Well how is it out there?"

Sherry just gave a smile. "Well from the looks of it we are safe for the moment that means we can rest here for now before we plan and make our next move." She answers and sat down on the bed and gave a yawn.

"Well for now at least we should rest the transformation can take a lot out of some people, and its best we get all the rest we can." She said and looked at Ash, and could tell he was still worried and she couldn't blame him really.

Ash nodded and looked to Sherry. "Okay then Sherry I just hope we don't start becoming like the ones outside." Ash said with a little worry in his voice, and soon looked over to the tired Sherry. Who was doing all that she could to stay awake something that was worrying Ash a little.

So he moved over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile as she looked up at him. "Look like you said Sherry we need to have a rest and from the looks of it you need it the most so please just get some sleep okay."

Sherry on the other hand wanted to protest with what Ash had said, but she also knew that he had a good point as well she was so tired right now and she was having a hard time staying awake right now. "But I need to keep a look out in case we get attacked." She thought as she gave another yawn.

"I know..." Ash began as he looked at her. "But I also know that you're tired and you need your rest if we are going to help my friends."

Sherry simple nodded at what Ash told her as she soon placed her head down onto the pillow and began to close her eye for some much needed sleep. Once Ash knew she had gone to sleep Ash took a look outside and decided to keep watch till Sherry had her rest, Ash placed his hand on the glass and frowned ever so slightly.

He's thoughts turned to his friends and knew that they were out there but with the danger that he had seen already Ash knew full well that it was not safe to simple head on out. For now all he could do was wait for Sherry to rest up and then plan on what would be the best thing to do.

* * *

 **A/N well I all hopped you liked this first chapter and out just before Halloween as well which I think is fitting as this will be a dark one.**

 **Now Ash will have a harem in this so I want to first get that out the way so that you all know this, as for who they are well I will be keeping that with me, but I do know what Hybrids they will become as well.**

 **Now for updates this is a back burner story so updates will be slow on this one, but I will try to update when I can that is a promise to you, and if there is anything you would like to ask about then please ask and I will be happy to tell you in the best way that I can.**

 **So until next time please leave me a review with your thoughts on the chapter and no flames either on pairings and all that as I have already picked the girls Ash will have.**


	2. Chapter 2 looking for friends

**Okay chapter two is here and up for you all to read and I hope your all liking this so far again I must say this is a back burner story that I'm doing. So sorry if this takes awhile since I like to take my time to make chapters the best that they can be so that you can all enjoy them to the fullest. And just so that you all know Serena is back in the chapter for you all more girls Ash knows will show up in the coming chapters as well.  
**

 **Chapter 2 looking for friends  
**

Later that night Sherry was resting on the bed that Ash had brought her to in order so that she could rest up, while Ash was looking out the windows keeping an eye out, and so far everything was quite, which Ash was happy for. _'Man at least we are safe here for now.'_ Ash thought as he looked down below, one thankful thing that came with his new body was he was able to see in the dark and would know if anyone was coming up to the house.

"I just hope Serena and the others are okay the last thing I need is for them to be like I am." He said as he walked over to a near by mirror and just looked at his body and gave a sigh. _'Tomorrow I need to find her and the others.'_ Ash thought to himself, yet for now Ash decided to at least get some rest as he knew that Sherry was already sleeping over in the next room.

Ash just gave a deep sigh as he just lied down on the bed a looked at his former hands, before he gaze went to look out the window, he could hear the screams of human, hybrids and Pokémon and Ash didn't even want to know what was going on out there. To him it was better left unsaid and not even try thinking about it, he would worry about that in the morning when Sherry woke up.

* * *

(Time skip to the next morning)

Ash was happy as he woke up and looked around his house. It was strange to think he was in a disaster zone, he started to get out, but something felt off. Once he entered the kitchen he saw it. A human sized and humanoid Lucario staring back at him, with claws and fangs bloodied with the corpses of his friends around him. Each one had the look of horror on their dead and lifeless eyes looking right at him, soon the beast that had done this lunged at him with a devouring pounce.

* * *

Ash woke up with a startled gasp, as he then looked around and remembered that he was still in Seafoam City, during some sort of viral outbreak. He lay back down, and almost jumped at the sight of Sherry, the Pachirisu girl he had meet last night.

What shocked him was what he was doing in bed next to her, Sherry had her eyes closed as Ash could tell that she was at least sleeping peacefully next to him, Ash could even see a smile on her face too. _'Man did I walk into her room in the middle of the night or something.'_ Was all Ash could think of as he looked at her, and soon Ash couldn't take his eyes off her but he also wonder did Sherry some how come into his room.

Ash soon shock this thought from his head. _'No_ _I can't think like that I need to find my friends.'_ Ash thought as he got out from the bed while making sure to do the best that he could without waking Sherry up as that was the last thing he needed right now.

Soon Ash made his way to the bathroom and decided to take a shower at least, "Well at least I can hope that I can take one still." Ash said as he as he gave a sigh. "Man I just hate this I hate this so damn much!" Ash yelled and punched the wall in anger which shocked him as he saw that he had made a hole in wall. "Well look like I am stronger." And Ash already knew that from what he had seen he will use his new body to keep his friends safe from the crazed people that were outside.

"Once I find my friends we need a better place than this to hide but I better talk this over with Sherry as well." Ash said as he looked back the way he had come in and once again he gave a sigh hopping that she would be alright to move.

He started the shower to try and clean himself off as best he could. It was different then normal since Lucario had fur that was as tough as steel or iron, but he still tried. The shower might help get his mind off what happened to him, or at least help give him an idea on where to go next. It wasn't a long shower before he stopped and went out to get his pants at least.

* * *

After Ash had finished grooming himself as best he could, he returned to the room to check on Sherry, but she was listening to something as best she could.

"So, what's the plan?" Ash asked, curious as to what she was doing. She lifted up a finger and kept her cheeks sparking every so often, a radio near her ears. She put it down after the most recent spark and looked towards Ash.

"Well, if we're going to the Pokemon Center, then we'll have to think of a new way to get there, or how to get in. The S.P.D, Seafoam Police Department, pretty much issued a quarantine and evacuation from town. Any survivors and uninfected Pokemon are to proceed to the Police Station, and the Pokemon Center is to close to Brian Irons."

Ash nodded and knew what she meant that area would be deadly for them to go near. "Alright then we'll head out that's if you can still stand." Ash said as he looked at Sherry feeling a little worried for her. "I mean if you can't walk then I can go." He said as he watched her stand on her feet.

Once Sherry was on her feet she just looked at Ash with a smile. "See I'm alright now, let's get going and find your friends." She said as they both got what they needed, such as food and water from the house.

"We may need this." she said as she looked back at Ash who was also grabbing all the food that he could carry.

"Uhmmm Sherry I need to ask what are we going to do once we find them well if we find them that is?" Ash asked knowing that they couldn't just stay here is was not safe here anymore, and he had a feeling that she knew this just as much as he did as well.

Sherry put a finger on her right cheekbone and thought for a minute. "Hmm, there's a cabin on the outskirts of town that we can use, but I'm not sure if it's exactly safe."

"Why?" Ash asked, curious about Sherry's statement and she looked at him in the eye.

"Because I don't know how far this virus has spread or if there's military personnel stationed miles out. IF the news of this infection has reached people outside of town, then there's likely to be a military blockade keeping us in and everyone else out. Then there's also the fact that with hybrid bodies we are stronger, and someone else probably decided to claim it as their turf. Let's at least find your friends and pick up supplies." Sherry said before the two decided to leave and go back into the streets. It was day time, and that meant the nocturnal and most infected were probably still resting or had just turned in for the night.

"Alright lets go, and make this fast." Ash said as he opened the door and looked outside and just as Sherry said the streets where empty with no sign of life at all. "Well looks like your right Sherry."

Sherry nodded and gave a sigh as from the looks of thing everything was going right for them for once at least. "Yeah we just need to hope that its stays that way, and Ash you should know that you may need to be ready for the worse when we get there."

Once hearing this Ash just looked at her wonder what she meant by that and just from the tone of her voice he knew that it wasn't at all good. "What do you mean Sherry?"

"Look even if we find them they could be one of many things Ash." She said and looked at him with a sad look on her face knowing that he needed to hear this. "They could be human and in that case they kill us because of what we are, the other is that they have been killed." When Sherry said this she saw the darkened look that grew on Ash's face, and knew she had to say the last thing. "Or they have become like everyone else and they are also infected. Which means one of two things, they could either want to mate or kill us." She said with a frown. "Look I know it not what you want to hear but it's a chance."

Ash knew it was possible, and Sherry was right that he didn't want to hear it. He wanted everyone to be safe, but it was still strongly possible that they would turn on him in fear, dead, or just like the majority of the infected he met. They were silent as they kept down the streets, keeping their new on alert for anything that could be perceived as a threat. He was scared to release his Pokémon, and then realized something.

"Wait a moment where's Pikachu?" He looked around and hoped Pikachu wasn't infected, but there was also the likelihood that he was infected and turned violent.

"I never saw a Pikachu with you, so either the Pikachu in question is infected and turned feral, or he escaped infection and is looking for you, or..." She let it stand as it was possible for his friends and Pokemon to have been killed.

"Damn..." Was all Ash could say as he soon heard a noise which sounded like crying heading towards them. "Not good, Ash we need to hurry and hide." Ash said with a whisper as the two soon took cover behind a wall.

"Why..." The voice said with a sniff as it got closer. "Why did this have to happen?" Ash knew the voice was female and soon saw it was a Fennekin girl with Honey hair walking out with tears coming down her eyes. "Where is everyone else?" She asked as she looked around and saw herself in the glass window of a shop. As she soon looked back at what she had become with the look of anger all over her face as she let lose a blast at the window in anger. "Look at me, I'm a monster!" She yelled.

 _'Is that?'_ Ash thought as he started to take a very good look at her. She was nude with the closest thing to modesty being that she was covered in orange fur. He decided to try and get a closer look, until Sherry stopped him briefly.

"Are you crazy?" She whispered, trying to not be caught, but he wasn't going to be deterred.

"I think that's one of my friends, Serena. We were together when the outbreak happened." Ash broke cover as soon as he finished and spoke towards her, "Serena?"

Serena's eyes went wide with shock as she heard her name, and slowly she turned to the voice she knew all to well. "Ash, is that really you?" She asked as Serena looked at Ash with tears in her eyes. "Ash, you're alive!" She yelled happy to see him as she hugged him tightly as she continued to cry.

"Hey..." Ash said as he smiled and was happy that she was alright. "Its okay Serena its okay I'm okay." Ash said as he pulled and knew that he had to ask if she had seen the others or not. "Serena have you seen the others?" He asked as looked his friend.

"No I'm sorry Ash too much happened all to fast." She said with a sniff something that Ash noticed and was worried as he remembered what Sherry had told him was going on with the males and what they had been doing to the girls. "Serena no one touched you did they?" he asked, and he know that it was an answer that he wouldn't like.

"Some tried, if I think I know what you're asking. It was horrible, but I just don't know what I did. I just used a Pokémon move, ember I think, on instinct and ran." Serena said as Sherry moved nearby and tried to at least examine her, but Serena wasn't quite willing to let a stranger get near her and moved closer to Ash.

"It's okay, I'm trying to help. My name's Sherry." Sherry spoke softly, but Serena just kept close to Ash. He didn't do anything to stop her from getting closer, but he was still processing what happened to begin with.

"It's alright Serena she's not going to hurt you." Ash said as he smiled at his friend while all Serena could do was look over at Sherry with just a little fear in her.

Sherry however couldn't blame the poor girl after all she had been through she knew that it must have been tough on her and what she had gone through since she had changed. "He's right I just want to help out."

Serena was still reluctant in doing so as she was still unsure to trust the hybrid girl that had come with Ash, but she knew that she could also trust Ash as well. "Okay Ash if you trust I will as well." Serena said and gave a light smile to Ash.

Sherry just gave a smile as she was happy that Ash had found one of his friends and knew that she was not like the others. "Well now we found you things seem to be going on our favour at least." She said and looked around a little more. "Now you have found each other best we get moving I don't like staying here any longer they we have too."

Ash nodded at this and looked at Sherry and knew that they would need to at least keep moving for now. "So all we need to do now is find a good place, Serena did you see anyone else?" Ash asked hopping she had at least seen their other friends.

Serena could only shake her head at this and looked at Ash with a sad expression. "No I don't I mean I tried looking for Bonnie and Clemont, and I'm worried about them both Ash. I mean what if there..." Serena began but she could even finish as the thought alone made her sick to her stomach that both could be dead.

"Don't worry if we haven't found their bodies then it means they could still be alive, yet I'm not sure if they have become like us or not." Sherry said as she looked at the two and saw Ash was a little happy at the news, but he was stilled worried about them.

"Poor Bonnie she must be so scared at what been going on." Serena said as she didn't want the little girl to go through what she or Ash had, after all the transformation was painful for her and she knew it must have hurt Ash as well when he had changed.

"Well if they did change and they are siblings as you said then they will still look out for each other." Sherry said with a light smile as she knew that they would need at least some good news after all that's been going on.

Serena nodded and knew that was good news but she knew from the way that Ash and this sherry were talking that they couldn't stay around here for long, and she knew why after what had almost happened to her.

"Well I say we should head back to the safe house we were staying at, not many people left will be using it." Sherry said as she knew that that was for the best right now and there she could tell them more on what was going on she owned it to them after all. "Once we are back I will tell you what I know."

Both Ash and Serena looked at each other and then they looked over to Sherry as they nodded and knew that it was best to talk once they were at the safe house. "Okay Sherry but I want to know what going on." Serena said as she looked at her body hopping that there was a cure at least.

Sherry looked over to Serena and Ash and nodded once more at them. "I will you two you both need to know this and Ash will tell you what he knows already."

With that said and hearing the cries of the infected getting closer the three knew that it was now time to go before ' _they'_ arrived _._ "Crap, we better get going now." Ash said and grabbed hold of Serena's hand.

* * *

Once the three had left the hybrids all came out and they could tell that someone had been here, but they didn't care as they would find them. But it was not just the hybrids that were there hiding in another building were three familiar criminals were hiding from the hybrids.

"Well this is another fine mess that we've found ourselves in." Jessie said as she looked at both James and Meowth who just looked at her.

"Now hold on Jess you're not saying it's our fault we're stuck in this building with some freaky half human and Half Pokémon things are ya?" Meowth asked as he looked at his human friend with a frown of his on at what Jessie was implying.

However all Jessie did was scoff at this and looked at the two of her team. "Oh come on if we had captured Pikachu then we wouldn't have been in this city trying to capture that Pikachu, and now look." Jessie said as she heard the sounds that were coming from outside.

"Hey be quite or they are going to find us you two." James said to the two, while making sure not to raise his voice in fear that raising it would make the hybrids find them and he didn't want that and that was something that he didn't want. "We've seen what they can do to us and Pokémon as well so let's just be quite and then get out of here."

Both Jessie and Meowth nodded as they looked out of the boarded up window seeing the different form of hybrids out there both young and old, feeding on the food that they could find and drinking from the water fountain just like a Pokémon would in the wild.

The three knew that right now they needed to get out of the building they were in and then out of the city but they all knew that was not going to be easy. "Maybe there are others that survived this." Jessie said as she looked over to Meowth and James and saw both were thinking the same as well.

"Well for now jess I think we shall just lay low and once they are gone." Meowth said as he pointed outside to where the hybrids were. "We make a run for it and out of this city and we never look back."

"I agree with Meowth I mean there's no way that the twerps managed to survive this nor there Pikachu." James said and as much as he hated it he was not going to look for their bodies and take their Pokéballs.

Even Meowth felt the same they may have wanted to get something out of this hell but even they didn't want to take from the dead, it felt just too wrong for them. Since this mess started it had been hell for the three, they all thought that they would capture Pikachu and the other Pokémon that the twerps had but they were wrong.

* * *

Flashback to the day of the outbreak

The trio had followed Ash and his friends to the city and the three just smiled as they made sure to have some disguises on so they could hide from everyone. The three just had one thing on their mind right now and that was getting Pikachu which they were going to do all in their power to succeed in.

"Okay this is it the day we capture Pikachu and give him to the boss." Meowth said with a smile already forming on his face as he used binoculars to see where Ash and his friends were.

After a few minutes Meowth was able to find them and gave a smirk. "Well there they are and looks like one of the old twerps is here as well." Meowth said as both Jessie and James looked as well but saw he was taken away soon after by Croagunk after jabbing him in the back.

The trio just continued to look over where Ash was and soon saw he went off with Serena and knew that this would be their best chance to get their Pokémon. "Okay then let's get going." The three cried out as they gave a slightly evil laugh.

Without another word to say the three members of Team Rocket began to follow Ash and Serena as they waited for the right moment to strike the two. "Okay they are sitting down James I think now's the time to get Pikachu and their other Pokémon. " Jessie said as she gave a grin.

However just as they were about to attack they looked over and saw and man getting killed by a Poochyena and they knew that Ash and Serena were also able to see this since Meowth saw Serena throw up. "This isn't good we need to scram!" Meowth yelled as the three saw many people fail over in pain.

The trio could only watch at what they saw next as a woman screamed. "No help me!" Screamed the woman looking at her arm as it was changing shape. It was shrinking in length and forming into a large green leaf. As the other arms followed suit, her body thinned and thinned to the point where she was a thin as a stick, causing her to slip out of all her clothes, with only her breasts remaining their original size, and remaining the same height. As her legs became twigs, her body turned a brown colour, and her mouth opened into a large o shape, expanding almost like a snout and her face turning to a bright yellow colour, though her green hair remained, while her once pretty eyes became two simple black dots.

The trio just looked around as the saw another woman had turned into a half human half Bellossom. She still had a human body, but the lower part looked like a dress made of leafs. The upper body was black and while her red hair remained, two large red flowers grew on each side of her head.

"We need to get out of here!" James yelled as they ran as fast as they could until they saw Serena on the ground and holding her sides in pain. "Oh no it's happen to the twerpette as well." And all they could do right now was watch as they saw Serena change right in front of them

Serena however cried in pain as she looked down at her hands which were shacking as yellow fur was now growing on her hands and arms. "Fur...?" Serena asked, rather shocked. She thought it was best for her to pull it off, but it hurt a lot, as it was her fur.

"No help Ash anyone help me please it hurts so much!" Serena cried out as more the yellow fur was growing all over her body which reached her chest, and felt even hotter. "I feel so hot..." She gasped as the fur reached her legs.

"I feel too hot." Gasping at how hot she felt hot with the clothes she had on and soon rip them off and was at least thankful for her fur which covered the lover part of her body at least.

Serena soon felt pressure in her tailbone, as a bushy tail grew from her rear. It had an orange tip at the end of it. The fur reached her neck, and she had to close her eyes as the fur covered her entire face. However, one half of it was yellow and the other was white. Her nose became black and soon stretched outwards with her mouth, forming a muzzle. Soon, her ears grow longer and moved to the top of her head, and became pointy. To finish it off, a tuff of orange fur covered her ears, making her a full Fennekin.

With the last of the changes over Serena soon went out cold that was when Team Rocket decided that it was time to leave, as they didn't want the same thing happening to them that had just happened to Serena. So all the three did was run and they never even looked back at all mainly out of fear at what would happen if they did look back, and they knew that they had to also find a place to hide.

End Flashback

* * *

The three didn't like what they had seen and wish they hadn't. "Look whatever did this I hope we don't become like them." James said with fear in his voice.

Jessie and Meowth both nodded at this and would for now wait till night had arrived to get away. Since it seemed that many of the hybrids were not around as much as they were during the day, for now they would wait and make some weapons to defend themselves with.

* * *

 **A/N well I have got the chapter done so sorry if it seems short but I felt that this is where is should end and I will say this next chapter we shall see more of Ash's old friends and more on what the virus can do to a human as well.**

 **Now as I said I will list the girls who Ash will get so far and add more later on this is just to keep you all waiting and guessing as well to who will join, and remember Ash and the girls are no longer human.**

 **Serena is one of the girls and Ash will get more like I said Sherry could be another but that is up to you the readers as well if you want Sherry to join just let me know in the reviews. Heck ask as well if you want more girls to join but remember I will have the final say and if I know the girl well I shall add them in, and sorry for the mix up in Serena hair looked it up and its a Honeygold like from what her bio says.**

 **So until next time please leave a review on what you think of Serena Hybrid form as its one I toyed with for a while. And yes I know her Fenniken evolved but I started this before that happened so some Pokémon may not be like they are right now as they are in canon.**


	3. Chapter 3 An old friend

**A/N well new chapter for you all and I know you will like the girl that is showing up in this chapter, also about damn time that Ash had a fully-evolved Water-Type Starter especially with the new Ash-Greninja form that his Greninja takes as if it was a unique Mega Evolution that isn't in the games or the Adventures manga.**

 **Yes I acknowledge that Serena's Fennekin is un-evolved in this story but it was being worked on before she became Braxien and before some of the Pokemon that Ash and co got in canon joined their respective trainers as well. Sorry.**

 **Chapter 3 An old friend  
**

It wasn't long before night time arrived and many of the people of the former town were now all gone or at the very least still hiding from what was going on, yet it was still deadly outside as both males and females were still looking for ones that they loved from when they were human and now wanted to be with. And this was the case with one hybrid girl who had been changed, what made it worse was she was in heat making her all the more deadly now she was a hybrid, and she would stop at nothing to get her mate.

The girl in question was none over than May who had been changed into a Eevee Hybrid and right now she was using her new body to try a locate Ash so that she could mate with him, and she was not going to let anyone get in her way. "I'm going to find him, then he and I will be mates." May said with a low growl and she sniffed the ground trying to pick up on his sent as best as she could but she also needed to keep a look out for males that knew wanted her.

She sniffed around a bit, and found something similar to his scent. She somehow remembered the scent of one individual she cared about, and now she was on the hunt.

* * *

Ash, Sherry, and Serena rested and made sure that they were protected through the night. Most of the dangerous nocturnal hybrids would be out, and none of them were nocturnal. Plus, they didn't have a scope of what they could do as they sat trying to eat a survivalist meagre meal.

"I hope our friends are alive." Serena said as she finished off the small meal, conserving food for months was going to go far.

Ash just looked over to Serena and nodded he was still worried for Pikachu and his friends and what had happened to them. "Me too Serena but right now we just need to have, well hope that they made it out." Ash said looking at the girl with a smile as he wanted to comfort her.

Serena did her best to return it but she still couldn't help but worry as she wished she knew what the cause of this was and just how long she and Ash had before they went crazy like many others she had seen. "I just hope none of us become like the others." Serena said with a frown as she had a drink of water. _"That's the last thing I want."_

Sherry simple gave a frown at this knowing that they were still not safe and had a feeling they were going to be hunted. "We will rest for another ten minutes best we don't stick around too much." She said as she gave a quick glance around and knew that for now they were safe and could go to the safe house.

Both Ash and Serena nodded as the finished off their meal and got what they had with them to head to the safe house which they were staying at, yet they had no idea they were being tracked.

They managed to make it back to the safe house, with relatively few encounters. Either the other hybrids were taking the smart thing to avoid the nocturnal ones, especially the Dark types, or they just wanted some alone time to rest. Serena, Ash, and Sherry just wanted to figure out what to do next.

"I'm heading for the Pokémon Center. That's where Clemont and Bonnie are." Ash said, and Serena nodded, agreeing with him. "Well I hope there are at least."

"I probably said it before, but it's a bad idea. Pokémon Center's and Hospitals are the first place that infected and wounded individuals are taken too. They'd be overrun, and infected or killed in a matter of minutes. And unlike zombies, the hybrids will take prisoners and stay around as long as there's food and a place to stay." Sherry knew Ash was probably going to go forward with his plan to head to the Pokémon Center. It wasn't necessarily a bad plan. The virus simply shifted the ROE of the situation.

Both Ash and Serena looked down once Sherry had told them this, both knew she was right they just wish that he didn't have to be like this all they two could do was hope that their friends had at least gotten out and to a safe place. "Okay then, so Pokémon Center's and Hospitals are a no go zone then." Serena said as she placed her furred hand on Ash's shoulder.

Sherry nodded as she looked out the window and soon looked over to her new friends. "For now we need to rest." She said as Ash stood up wanting to take the first watch.

"Okay then I'll take the first watch you two get some rest." Ash said as both girls nodded and went to sleep in their room while Ash gave a quick look around the house making sure that nothing could get in and he had what he needed to keep both girls safe from the male hybrids.

* * *

Meanwhile Brock, Clemont and Bonnie were becoming worried especially as they tried to make contact with Pallet Town in hopes that Professor Oak would have an idea on how to deal with this outbreak. "Professor Oak, Tracey can you hear me?" began Brock, being the one who knew how to make contact with Oak. "It's Brock!"

"Brock, is that you?" came Oak's voice as the professor's image appeared on screen and he smiled at the moment he saw the former Pewter City Gym Leader managed to take the time to call him. "It's been a long time since we last interacted hasn't it?"

"Yeah it sure has" commented Brock, as much as he wanted to catch up with Oak, now wasn't the time for such since it was an emergency right now. "Unfortunately we have a problem… There is this outbreak going on and anyone who is unfortunate to get infected by it is turned into a hybrid."

As expected, professor Oak's expression darkened as he heard rumours of some kind of virus spreading throughout the Pokemon World and wondered if it was Team Rocket's doing. "Yeah, I heard about and so has Tracy and Delia" he explained to Brock, though he had a feeling that Tracey will need to be extra careful when heading out on his own. "I told Tracey to be careful when he heads out to Cerulean City but even he knew that Misty and her sisters will have to be aware of it before they get infected."

"Oh speaking of Misty, how is she doing?" asked Brock, referring to the red-haired Tomboyish Mermaid that used to travel with him and Ash in Kanto and Johto before being made to run the Cerulean City Gym while her sisters travel around the world.

"Oh she's fine… Still able to handle herself in running the Cerulean City Gym" answered Oak, though noticed that Ash wasn't present as usually the raven-haired young man is the one who calls him at times throughout his entire journey. "Where is Ash, is he okay?"

Shaking his head, Brock frowned as he hadn't had the heart to tell Delia so he figured telling Oak would be a better choice. "He has gone missing and so has Serena.…" he said, hoping that there is a chance that he, Clemont and Bonnie will be able to find the two especially as Oak remembered Serena from when she was little and had attended Pokemon Summer Camp. "Clemont, Bonnie and I are looking for him while also needing to be extra careful."

"I see… This is not a good sign at all" said Oak with a frown of his own, knowing it will hurt Delia and Grace a lot when they find out about their respective children being missing at a worse time such as this. "I will let Gary, Tracey and Misty knows of this… Perhaps they can help you in finding them."

"Okay, thanks Professor" Brock was relieved that Gary, Tracey and Misty will be assisting him, Clemont and Bonnie in looking for their missing friends because with the virus getting worse and worse, it will be a matter of time before it infects the entire planet. "We will need all the help we can get if we are going to find Ash and Serena."

Nodding his head, Oak couldn't help but agree with Brock on that notion. "I know and I will do what I can to eventually create a cure but it will take a long time before we make a successful one" he replied, though not all was lost on the matter on the possible cure. "Fortunately, I have some assistance from Professor Ivy, Professor Elm, Professor Birch, Professor Rowan, Professor Juniper, Bill, Fennel and Professor Sycamore since it is the entire world at risk."

Brock wasn't sure on what to say, though he responded with a nod of his own and normally he would go into a depressive state whenever someone mentioned Professor Ivy's name but since the events at Hoenn onwards more specifically the events with Rayquaza and Deoxys, it doesn't bother him anymore. "Very well, please do what you can" he replied and Oak complied with the notion before the screen went black.

It wasn't long before the doors to the Pokémon Center entered and entering was a trainer with a Pansage by his side though it didn't go unnoticed from Brock or his Croagunk as they turned to see the newcomers that arrived which caused their expressions to change to surprise the moment they immediately recognized who they were. "Cilan?" he asked, identifying the trainer to be none other the Unova region's Pokémon Connoisseur and former Striaton Gym Leader Cilan.

* * *

Not too far away May was getting closer to the individual she cared about, she simple gave a smile at this knowing she was getting closer to her pray she just needed to do this just right. "Soon we'll be together." She said as she sniffed the air once more making sure that she was going the right way.

Unfortunately for this huntress in love, two individuals were coming up to her. _"I have no time for this I need to get to Ash he is my mate after all."_ Was all May could think of as she looked at the two hybrids with a frown on her face, as she was sure she was not going to let the two stop her.

"Hello, good looking. Want to mate with me?" said a guy, which was later revealed to be a Rattata hybrid, who was looking for some action. His friend was another Eevee hybrid like May, but he was a bit taller and more masculine looking.

The Eevee Hybrid just looked to his friend and let out a laugh at what he had just said. "Get real man, it's obvious that species trumps flirt." The second guy said, and she was upset. "So sexy what do you say?"

"Neither. I'm already heading towards my mate. So back off or get rrruff." She growled out the last part, reading to literally tear into them.

"I don't smell the scent of a man on you. You're unclaimed, and that means you're free game." The Rattata hybrid said, and he was ready to fight. May was not in the mood for this. She wanted to get back to her mate, the strong mate that proved he was her equal, maybe even her better.

Soon the Rattata hybrid soon jumped at her with both claws and fangs at the ready to show the girl he was going to be her mate, but May giving a growl of anger side stepped away from the Rattata hybrid, but that didn't mean the male was going to stop as he tried once again to attack her.

Which May didn't like, the last thing she wanted to do right now was waste her time fighting this weak Rattata hybrid. "Give it up you're not the one that I want." May told him as she gave a growl of anger and she saw the Rattata hybrid attack her which made May angry that her time was being wasted like this. "Fine..." May said as she waited for the right moment to strike at the attacking foe.

As the Rattata hybrid got ready to attack again May soon jumped and right on the Rattata hybrid back before opening her mouth and biting down on his neck. "Argh let go bitch!" The male cried out in pain as he tried to get May off him but found she was not letting go as he felt her teeth dig dipper into his neck.

"Let me go!" he cried out in pain trying to shake the Eevee hybrid off, more so as May's Pokemon instincts were starting to take over and she wanted to defend herself from the opposing hybrid in any way possible.

May however didn't say a word as she held on tighter than she did before as she used her new claws to dig into the Rattata hybrid which caused him to draw blood. As the male who May was fighting was doing all that he could to get her off, yet May was not about to let this happen not after bugging her the way he has done.

The male Rattata hybrid looked over to his friend who was shocked at what was going on as May soon drawn blood from his neck. "Arck I can't..." he said as he was no chocking on his blood trying his best to stop it while looking at May who had blood on her lips as she had an angry look on her face.

"I told you I had a mate." May said with a scowl on her face as the Rattata hybrid eyes went wide at this failing down to his knees as he tried his best to speak right now, but all he could do was continue to chock on his own blood as he looked over to his friend before falling to the ground dead and bleeding out on the ground.

"You want to try your luck?" She growled out as the Eevee hybrid decided to back away not wanting to meet his end like his friend had. Once he was within a safe enough distance, she sniffed again. She wanted to reconfirm the direction of the scent, but noticed something else. It was something that she didn't notice the first time around and gave a deep frown at as well.

 _"Whose scents are those?"_ She first thought when she smelled the scent of two Hybrids, one a Pachirisu and the other a Fennekin, if she guessed correctly. They were unfamiliar, and that got her angry, "Who are the hussies trying to get my mate!?"

With that thought in her mind, she took off to confront the two females that seemed to be accompanying the man she wanted. She knew that she was going to deal with them and not let them take him away from her as she had no idea who either was, thus she didn't trust them like the other girls she had known when she was human.

It didn't take May all that long before she reached the house that Ash was in and should could smell the two females with her mate which just caused her to growl in anger but could tell they were in another room from where her mate was and that caused her to smile. "Ash..." May said with a smile on her face as she looked at the house and gave a smile.

Yet she knew she needed to be safe, after all she didn't want wake up the other to females that were sleeping since it would ruin her getting her mate. So with that in mind May made her way to the house as she made sure that no other hybrids were coming after her, or at the very least following her into the house.

* * *

Ash meanwhile was sitting in another bed room, as he wondered where they could go after all this was not the best of places to stick around as Sherry said the hybrids would come to this place sooner or later. "Well tomorrow we need to move out I'll just let Sherry and Serena sleep some more first." Ash said as he was getting tried as well but needed to watch out in case of danger.

Once May got to the house she gave a sniff and smiled know Ash was inside. "He is here my mate." She said as body shivered with delight at what she knew was to come. "Hold on my love we shall soon become mates and become one." She said as she knew she needed to be silent.

Ash was starting to get nervous, but it wasn't the nervous that had come from the horrors he saw earlier. It was from something he didn't know. A smell was permeating through the air, and it felt familiar. It was a good smell that reminded him of someone, but he looked to the window to make sure that the nocturnal ones were avoiding the safe house. He never notices that someone was silently entering the room and getting closer to him, as he was too deep in thought and concern for his friends. May had snuck into the house, as quietly as possible, and made little noise to wake up the two females. She knew one was like her, a predator and would be more of a challenge, but the other was a swift prey. A rodent that would run away or shock her in self-defence, but they could wait.

"Hello Ash it's been a long time." She quietly called out, and he turned his head to notice her.

The moment Ash heard his name being called he turned around and saw an Eevee girl was standing right in front of him and knew that this hybrid had gotten into the house. But what concerned him was how this Eevee hybrid knew his name but smelling her he did feel like he knew her, Ash just wasn't sure how or where. "Who are you and how do you know me?"

May however only looked at Ash as she smiled and moved closer to her soon to be mate as she looked at what he had become and smiled to herself. 'Not bad I've got to say Ash looks so strong I know he will keep are young safe.' she thought as she moved to Ash while he backed away. "I'm hurt Ash we've known each other since you first started in Hoenn how you helped me become a strong trainer." May said as she gave a smile to Ash.

Ash however looked at May's face and her hair and knew that this was her. "May, oh no are you aright?" he cried as he went over to her concerned that she had been hurt or worse. After all from what Serena had said Ash knew that the male hybrids would have come after May and tried to mate with her.

Yet when he got close May grabbed hold of him and smiled at her mate to be. "Oh I'm fine Ash I've never felt better in my whole life really." She began as she looked at him and then looked at herself all with a smile on her face. "I mean look at me I look sexy don't I Ash?" She asked as she pressed her breast up on Ash's chest.

When May did this Ash couldn't help but gulp a little knowing that May was not thinking right but would still need to know what happened to her. "Yeah, but even so… I am worried about you May," commented the former male human, showing his genuine concern over the brunette that he traveled with in Hoenn and the Battle Frontier, while then did meet in Sinnoh it was a temporary reunion since May was participating in the Wallace Cup at the time. "What about your Pokemon, are they with you? Especially Glaceon what happened to her?"

This made May frown a bit as a tiny piece or her human mind came back, especially as Glaceon was with her when she ended up becoming infected and became worried as the female Ice-Type had gone missing. "I am not sure actually, one minute Glaceon was with me and then all a sudden when I first woke up like this, she was missing!" she began with tears starting to form in her eyes at the thought of being reminded. "At least that's what I remember I mean it was all so crazy Ash."

"I don't blame you, I am worried about Pikachu and the others," he replied back, referring to Brock, Clemont and Bonnie since May needed to be properly caught-up on what transpired after she left the group following the Wallace Cup. "Listen we need to talk…"

May looked at Ash as her instincts soon came back once more as she made her way closer to Ash who saw the look that was in May's eyes and knew she was being driven on her new instincts, which only caused Ash to be more concerned for her.

"May stop..." Ash said as she saw that something was wrong with her but all May did was smile at Ash as she pushed him down onto the bed. "We can't do this." He said but was cut off as she kissed Ash on the lips pushing her breasts on Ash's chest while Ash began to moan at the kiss he was getting from May.

May soon pulled away from the kiss as she looked down at Ash and gave a smile. "That was a good kiss Ash but we will be doing a lot more than just kiss." May said as she gave a giggle making sure the other two females didn't get in her way.

* * *

Serena was starting to stir. She could feel something wasn't right. She could smell something and woke up. She had a quick look around the room hoping that they hadn't been found but she saw that everything was silent and Sherry was sleeping right next to her nice and peacefully.

 _"What's that smell?"_ She mentally questioned herself, unknown what it was she smelling. She had to find out, and noticed that it was past the time for Ash to get one of them to stand guard for the night. She huffed and looked for the boy, and when she followed the scent. That's when she saw Ash and an Eevee girl making out, the girl straddling Ash.

"Oh no Ash, don't worry I'll help you!" Serena called out in concern, but that served to anger the Eevee girl, who looked back with anger over her face that she came in.

"You! Stay back!" May demanded and was ready to fight, with any moves she had and with her own body. She wasn't going to lose this no matter what, and this wasn't a potential sister-mate, but an actual threat to her.

Ash however saw this and knew he needed to stop this as he knew that right now May was not thinking right and needed to stop this. "Wait May don't attack her she's a friend I knew when I was younger!" Ash said as May looked at Ash then the girl who had gotten in her way from mating with Ash.

"No!" May yelled as she looked at the Fennekin girl who backed away in fear at the scream May gave towards her. "She wants to take you away from me Ash. And will not let her do that you're my mate Ash." May said as she looked at Ash with a smile on her face as she didn't see that Sherry had woken up from what was going on and saw Ash was on the bed with the Eevee. "She's not even a potential sister-mate." May yelled with anger as she noticed that the Pachirisu girl walking in.

"What's going on?" Sherry asked as she too was concerned, as she soon noticed the hybrid Eevee girl in the room and was ready to help Ash out.

"Great two girls who want to take my mate from me!" May yelled as she was fully ready to kill them both in order to keep Ash safe from the unknown females.

Both Sherry and Serena knew that they might have to fight the girl but it was what they were going to do to her once they had dealt with her. But Ash was nothing about to let them all fight each other as this would just put them all in danger as he quickly stepped in front of the three girls making sure they didn't attack each other as he looked at May and then over to Serena and Sherry. "Alright we need to stop." he said as he looked at May who was looking at Ash as he looked who was tilting her head at him. "May please they are friends okay they want to keep us safe." he said placing his hands on her shoulders.

As she looked over at Ash a soft smile May formed on her face since she did trust him, but she was still going to be careful with the two unknown females that she felt threatened by.

"Okay…"

With that, Ash and May decided to find a place so the two of them can chat then Ash turned his attention towards Sherry and Serena. "It shouldn't take too long okay?" he informed the two females that he came with which made them both nod in understanding.

"Don't worry about it" responded Sherry, knowing that Ash and May will need to do a lot of catching up in order to get her up to date on everything that transpired up till now. "You two enjoy your chat."

Once they were gone Serena looked over to Sherry as she was confused by what the Eevee girl that Ash called May meant by sister-mates., and she had a feeling that Sherry might know. "Sherry what did she mean by sister-mates?"

Sherry however face went red, or would have if not for the fur that covered her face. "Well what she means Serena are more girls that would be with Ash." She said as she knew this was going to shock Serena.

"What you mean..." Serena said as she stopped and saw that Sherry was not joking. "But that's..."

However Sherry just stopped what she knew Serena was going to say. "That's the thing while as humans that would be wrong we are no longer human are we." She said as Serena looked at her transformed body and nodded. "Now we are like this to May and others they don't care."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute… Is this true?" asked Serena in even more shock than ever especially as she blushed at the thought of being part of a harem with Ash and even taking an interest in the other girls that are part of it.

"Yeah, besides he did mention at one point that May used to be his traveling companion throughout his journey in Hoenn and the Battle Frontier," answered Sherry with a nod, since at some point while alone Ash had once told Sherry about how Serena was one of the traveling companions on his entire journey and he had girls travel with him before her too. "Then there is the Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty who used to travel with him in Kanto for the Indigo League, Johto and the Orange Islands."

Serena remained in complete silent as she never knew about the other girls who traveled with Ash prior to their reunion in Kalos which made her a bit down. "All that time, he never told me about it…" she said after a few moments of silent then Sherry noticed this and gave a light smile on her face.

"He had a reason for that, maybe he didn't want to hurt your feelings or that of the other girls especially Misty, May and a girl he traveled with in Sinnoh named Dawn," she replied to Serena, with a bright expression forming though it faded as she knew of one other girl that Ash told her about from the Unova region. "Though he did say that one girl from Unova, a Dragon-Type trainer named Iris was really annoying especially when it came to constantly calling him a kid for even a small mistake during his travels in Unova and the Decolore Islands."

Serena was shocked by this as she looked over to Sherry but still wondered how the girl knew so much on what had happened. But she knew this was something that she would need to leave and ask about later, and when the time was right as well.

* * *

In the other room Ash was sitting down with May knowing she was, well he knew she was not thinking right and he knew that maybe talking to her would help. "May how did you become like this?" he asked with concern in his voice.

May tilted her head at this and she knew what he was talking about as she gave another smile at him and giggled a little and she got on her hands and knees and moved closer to him. "Oh you mean how I got this oh so sexy body that I have now?" She asked with a grin as she saw Ash nodded his head.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _May was in a panic she came here to have a good time hearing that it would be good to relax a little but thing quickly went to hell when she saw wild Pokémon attacking people, some she had seen were killed. "Oh god what's going on?!" she cried as all she could do was run from what she was seeing all she knew was that she needed to run._

 _That was until she ran into an Eevee who to May at least didn't look well as its eyes turned to her and the little Pokémon gave a growl. "Hey it's alright I'm not going to..." but she was unable to finish, as the Eevee soon jumped towards her before biting May on her right arm._

 _This caused May to cry out in pain as she felt the teeth bid deep into her skin and saw blood was drawn as well. "Let go!" she yelled as she tried to shake the crazed Eevee off her._

 _Once May got the Eevee off her all May could do was hold her arm trying to stop the bleeding as best as she could but she had no clue as to what was to come next. "I don't feel so good." she said rubbing her forehead_

 _May soon fell down to her knees as she felt more and more hot and soon looked at her hands and was taken aback by what she was seeing. Her hands was brown fur growing all over and it was spreading upwards but she saw the brown fur was also growing on her, and all May could do was cry out in pain._

" _Please make it stop!" May cried out as she_ _saw long whitish hairs growing on her chest, getting thicker and thicker before her like grass growing on fast forward._

 _The brown hair covering her arms already grew thicker, coating them from her knuckles to her underarms, while the hair on her legs were continuing to spread up her thighs in an odd sensation. As May kept staring nervously at her newfound hairiness, she wondered what was going on and why this was happening to her and if this change was also happening to other people as well._

 _May soon blinked when she noticed a small black spec on her nose. Inquisitively, she rubbed at it, hoping to get that weird smudge off, but once she brought her hand away from her nose, the smudge just seemed to increase! May wasn't sure what action she should take, but the blackness on her nose had a mind of its own it seemed, and continued to spread out unimpeded. With it brought a cold sensation that almost made her shiver, and with one touch with her finger May felt how wet and soggy it became. Soon enough, her entire nose looked absolutely black, its shape starting to look less human. "What's going on?"_

 _The question in her mind lingered for a moment, but a tingle in her ears pulled her away from situation concerning her transformation. Getting a mirror, she watched with a mixture of awe and dismay as they appeared to grow pointed, making it seem like she had a pair of elf ears. The appearance didn't last for long as they began to enlarge a great deal, bigger and bigger as they moved from their original position and higher on her head. As their shape altered, the same brown hair coated them in a slow, itchy wave, and before she knew it, May now had a pair of large, furry ears._

 _She yelled once more. "T-this can't be!" She watched as they occasionally twitched, a scene that appeared equally unbelievable as the sensation she felt from it. She observed how much she resembled an Eevee. "No way, this can't be true!" She cried aloud at the realization. "That's impossible!"_

 _Almost as if to disprove her, a sensation in her spine caused May to gasp. A great pressure began to build above her bottom, growing greater and greater as the poor girl's eye clenched shut. She hunched over trying to find a way to relieve the pain as something intrusive slowly pushed its way out, gaining length and mass. Just when she couldn't take it anymore, the pain went away as fast as it came, and May panted in relief. However, her bottom still tingled, and May felt an airy sensation under her shorts. She whirled her head around, and her eyes grew wide when she discovered a huge bushy tail emerging from her rear._

A deep blush colored on May's face seeing the large furry object wave around without a care in the world, unabashedly looking back to see what she knew had happened. It was the same brown as the rest of her fur, but with the tip dipped in the same white as her chest.

"N-no, please!" She protested as her tail continued wagging. "I don't want to have a tail! Or these ears and fur! I don't want to be!" Yet she was unable to finish as fur began spreading its way over her face from multiple fronts, first spreading down her forehead and the bridge of her wet nose, which would meet up with her bushy brows and the fur swarming up her neck to cover her completely.

 _All May could do was let out a scream as soon her transformation ended and May was not panting from the heat that her clothes brought onto her. "Clothes too hot need to remove..." May said as she tore her clothes apart until she was naked but thanks to her fur she was covered._

 _Once her clothes were off she stood up and looked over to a window and saw her full on body and how she had turned out, seeing herself caused May to smile and even giggle as well. "Oh I don't look to bad." May said with a smile, as all new thought came to her head thanks to her transformation as her instincts began to take over May's mind._

 _And with them and her new mind she had one goal in mind, and that was to find Ash so that they could be mates and she would kill anyone that would stand in her way._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"Wait, that was how it happened?" asked Ash in complete shock that May became a victim of the transformation much like he, Sherry and Serena were which made him even more concerned than ever for her well being. "I can only hope that Brock, Clemont and Bonnie will find us soon."

It was then that her eyes widened in shock at that very the moment Brock's name was mentioned. "Wait, you mean Brock is still with you?" she asked him, wondering if what she was hearing from the young man was indeed true with Ash nodding his head to confirm. "What about Dawn and Pikachu?"

"Dawn left after my journey in Sinnoh concluded even though I lost the Sinnoh League and she lost the Sinnoh Grand Festival, she did make a temporary return during my travels in Unova and we participated in the Pokemon World Tournament Junior Cup even though she lost to Iris and then I lost to Trip in the final round," he explained, revealing that Dawn left the group following the end of the Sinnoh travels and how he had a brief reunion with her during Unova even if it was just to participate in the Pokemon World Tournament Junior Cup. "I just hope she doesn't become a victim of that damned virus like we did…."

"I am sure she will be fine, though I have to wonder who exactly is Clemont and Bonnie?" she decided to question him as they were people who she never heard of but then again Serena and Sherry were also people she never met even despite the fact they were hybrids now. "What about the two girls that's with you just now?"

"Well it is a long story but…" he began, starting with when he met Clemont and Bonnie the first time he came to the Kalos region, how he first met Serena during their childhood days at Professor Oak's Pokemon Summer Camp prior to him even becoming a trainer, how the three met Serena following Ash losing to Viola the first time, how she was invited to join them on their journey after Ash won the rematch and the reunion with Brock as their travels progressed along with the reasons for why Brock left the group after Sinnoh and why he missed out on Unova, the Decolore Islands and most of Kalos. "That's about it really…"

"Wow, sounds like a lot I missed out on," she commented, especially when it came to Iris and Cilan being Ash's traveling companions in Unova and the Decolore Islands, how Paul was his rival during Sinnoh, how Zoey was Dawn's main rival, how Ash lost against Tobias at the Semi-Finals of the Sinnoh League, Team Galactic being a threat in Sinnoh, how Team Plasma became a threat to Unova after the Unova League, the events with Darkrai, the events with Giratina, the events with Arceus, the events with Zorroak in Sinnoh, the events with Victini, the events with the Swords of Justice and Kyurem, the events with the Genesect Army and the Mewtwo capable of changing forms at the Decolore Island, the events with Team Rocket, Giovanni, the Forces of Nature and Meloetta, the encounters with Jessie, James and Meowth throughout the Sinnoh, Unova, the Decolore Islands and Kalos and how he gained rivals in the form of Trip, Cameron, Bianca, Virigl and Stephen at Unova but he never got to face Virgil at all due to having lost to Cameron at the Quarter-Finals of the Unova League and Virgil wining the Tournament. "Well hopefully when we see Brock, he might fill us in on the details on his travels as for those three from Team Rocket, some things never change."

"Yeah, then again it makes me think about our other friends and I'm also worried about you as well May, I mean..." he didn't finish what he was going to say as May was now hugging him once more and had a smile on her face.

"Well now you know I'm okay and you've told me what you've done since we last saw each other, we should go looking for Misty, I mean she will still be at the gym right." May said with a purr in her voice. "And after that we should find Dawn." May added and Ash knew what May meant by this.

"But we can't May." Ash said knowing the last thing he wanted was for the two to become like him and May.

May tilted her head as she looked at Ash wondering if he was okay, but knew he needed to also keep an eye on her from attacking Sherry and Serena. "May look please promise me you won't attack the two with us?" He asked holding onto her.

Looking at Ash and seeing the look that he had on his face May just gave a simple nod. "Okay I won't attack them Ash, but are they sister-mates as well?" she asked as she looked to Ash.

Ash was not sure how he was going to answer this to May and knew he needed to be careful as what to say to her as May was not thinking in the right mind set right now. "That doesn't matter May all we need to do is make sure that your safe."

Ash just continued to look at May as he pulled the girl he knew into a hug, something that May didn't mind at all as all she didn't mind at all. "I really missed you" she said, feeling tears in her eyes especially as it has been a long time since they last were together.

"Yeah, I know I missed you too" commented Ash, having actually missed the brunette and something fell that had gotten her attention which was half of the medal that he kept with him at the end of their travels together at the Battle Frontier and when they were reunited at Sinnoh before the Wallace Cup. "Huh?"

"Is that what I think it is?"

He silently nodded his head to confirm it was as he still had it even after the two went their separate ways in Sinnoh following Dawn and Piplup winning the Wallace Cup. "Yeah, I kept it with me this entire time and I thought it would bring good luck but so far it hasn't done so… No offence" he replied with a small frown though May smiled as she still had the other half with her. "May?"

"I still have the half I have and you know, it doesn't look the same unless it was whole" responded May with a sad smile before placing her half next to Ash's and both remembered when Ash's Sceptile and May's Blaziken faced each other in the contest to conclude their travels at the Battle Frontier. "Guess it really does bring back memories."

"Tell me about it, if you were with me then maybe my travels in Unova would have been a lot better than it did," added Ash, referring to Zekrom temporarily taking away Pikachu's electricity at the start of their journey in Unova which led to Pikachu losing to Trip's Snivy in the first battle Ash had against him despite the two from Unova beginning their journey. "Just don't tell Misty about that okay? I doubt she would take it well."

"Okay." said the female hybrid with a nod, especially as if she was right then Glaceon would use her nose, which has a very keen sense of smell, to see if she can find Pikachu and Brock if she is unable to find Ash and May on her own, knowing that the two along with this Clemont and Bonnie will aid in finding them as well as these other two with them. "Hope Glaceon will be fine on her own…" She added with a frown on her face and smiled as she soon remembered something Dawn told her.

"That reminds me Ash speaking of Misty." May began to herself, knowing that she wanted to have some fun. "I know of the lure that you have of her." she added with a grin as she looked over to the now very shocked Ash. "Or at the very least how you keep it with you."

Ash however knew what she meant and acted like he didn't know what May was talking about. "I don't know what you're talking about May."

But all May did was let out a giggle as she was in no way fooled by what Ash was telling her and she was going to get the truth out of her mate to be. "Oh so what is she to you then Ash?" she asked as she giggled a little more.

Ash however looked away not really wanting to answer the question that May gave him, while all May could do was smile at this after all she wanted this to be fun. "May come on do we have to talk about it?" he asked as he wondered just what else Dawn had said.

"Oh we will talk about it Ash, you need to stop lying about your emotions after all." May said as she was now sitting on Ash's lap, as she soon pushed her body closer to his and whispered in his ear all with a smile on her face. "You'll feel much better once you do, I know that I did."

Ash gave a deep gulp as he felt May's chest pushing into his and knew she was trying to get any information from Ash. "But Misty and I are just friends May that's all." Ash said as May only pulled away as she looked into his brown eyes while Ash looked into her blue eyes.

"Well you see the thing is I know that you're not telling the truth Ash." May answered with a grin on her face, already loving the look that she was seeing on his face. "I know that you deeply care about her, and I don't mind if you love her." she said with a grin as she knew she was getting somewhere with him.

Ash however knew that May while she was alright around him was still infected with what had changed her and then remembered what Sherry had said to him.

" _Remember Ash even if we find any of your friends, they are most likely hybrids and if they are female they will want to mate with you." Sherry said as she looked over to Ash while Serena was sleeping. "More so if they are in heat so Ash you need to be careful."_

" _Will they try to hurt me?" Ash asked worried that if any of his other friends got infected he wondered what he should do._

 _Sherry shook her head at this as she took some water. "No at least I don't think that they will Ash, it's hard to tell how some of the females will act, and I know they will reveal how they felt for someone when they were human."_

Ash eyes shot open as he looked at May and knew he needed to ask this. "May can I ask you something?"

May simple looked at Ash with a smile and nodded. "But I will answer if you answer something for me Ash it's only fair after all."

* * *

Back at the Pokémon Center, Cilan and Brock were having some catching up to do while the green-haired Connoisseur and Pansage were completely shocked at the fact that Ash had gone missing because of the virus spreading throughout the world. "What do you mean Ash went missing?" he asked, hoping that it wasn't true though Brock silently nodded his head to confirm.

"I wish that it wasn't true but unfortunately it is" he explained to Cilan, ever since Ash and Serena had gone missing there is a possibility that the virus may have infected them and if it did then they all need to be careful. "Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu and Dedenne are worried about him as well as Serena."

This made Cilan remain silent as Brock and Pikachu had managed to brief him and Pansage on the events that transpired following Ash and Alexa returning to Pallet Town all the way to his travels with Clemont, Bonnie and Serena throughout his journey in Kalos. "I see… Plus I also never would have guessed those three members of Team Rocket would still follow Ash and Pikachu even to the Kalos region" he remarked while Pansage mentally cursed at the fact that Jessie, James and Meowth will just not give up while at the same time hope to help with finding the two missing trainers.

"Tell me about it, let's hope we don't run into them while looking for Ash and Serena," added Brock since aside from Ash, Brock had encountered the trio countless times throughout Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh, even the Battle Frontier as he is certain that Gary, Tracey and Misty might end up dealing with them again. "However, they aren't the only members of Team Rocket unfortunately."

"Trust me I know as Ash, Iris and I encountered other members in Unova especially their leader Giovanni" commented Cilan, which caused Brock's expression to change to surprise as he never thought that Ash, Cilan or this Iris would ever deal with other Team Rocket members let alone Giovanni himself. "They were trying to get their hands in the Forces of Nature, including attempting to use Meloetta's power to control them."

"Great…" muttered Brock, mentally cursing this especially as he had learned about Team Plasma from Cilan and how he, Ash and Iris had to deal with them in an effort to stop them from controlling Pokemon via a machine developed by Colress, unfortunately Ghetsis also wanted Reshiram and nearly succeeded in his conquest only to be thwarted and arrested along with Colress and the other members of Team Plasma in the end. "As if Ash, Misty and I having to face Giovanni and Team Rocket at Johto wasn't enough..."

"Huh?"

Brock shook his head especially as to him there were things that were better left unsaid when it came to Giovanni wanting to get his hands on Mewtwo at Johto. "Well all I can say Cilan is that we fought Team Rocket when they tried to capture Lugia and its child at the Whirl Islands, when they tried to get a shiny Gyarados that resided at the Lake of Rage, when they tried to steal people's Pokemon on the St. Anne which resulted in it sinking, when two members Butch and Cassidy tried to make a fake Breeding Center here and the list goes on."

"You're kidding!" began Cilan in complete disbelief and more so as he and Pansage thought Unova had it bad with Team Rocket and Team Plasma, but Kanto and Johto having it tough with the former at this point too made him rather concerned, even more so than ever before. "Well it looks like we have a lot more on our hands than we originally thought."

"Yeah, and let's focus on one thing at a time okay?" suggested Brock, referring to looking for their friends and finding a means to cure everyone who was infected by the virus before it could become worse or even Irreversible. "For now our primary concern is finding our missing friends, we will deal with Team Rocket later."

Just then Nurse Joy came into the room and looked over to Brock and walked over to him. "Brock you've got a phone call."

Brock simple nodded as he hoped that it was some good news at least and walked into the next room and sat down and turned to the screen to see a worried looking Misty. "Brock is it true what I've been hearing?" Misty asked with deep concern in her voice.

"Yeah its true whole Misty the whole town is cut off right now none of us can get in or out." Brock said as he was happy that Misty was not here right now. "As for Ash we still haven't been able to find him." Brock said not wanting to think about what could have happened to his friend.

"Ash..." Misty said with a whisper as she was worried for him but that was not all. "Brock you need to know something May and Dawn went to that town as well, they wanted me to come as well but sadly I had my Gym leader duties to do."

Brock was now even more worried than he was before not knowing that both May and Dawn were in here as well and knew that they needed to find their friends before it was too late. "Misty look you need to stay there this infection or Virus is bad." Brock began to tell her just what he knew was going on and that Misty needed to stay where she was.

"Brock, look I can't just not do nothing you all my friends." Misty said with a frown on her face knowing that her friends were in danger or even missing, and she was stuck at the Gym not able to go and even help them.

Brock only nodded feeling how powerless Misty must have felt right now, but was still happy she was at least safe back in Cerulean City. "Look for your own safety Misty you need to stay in Cerulean until this is over."

Misty nodded, even if she hated the idea and just gave a smile to Brock. "I will just you and the other be safe Brock who knows what is going to happen or if it starts to spread, just please stay safe and find the others." Misty said before saying good bye and hanging up the phone.

Once her talk with Brock was done Misty couldn't help but give a deep sigh at this situation. "Ash please wherever you are I hope that your safe, you too May, Dawn I just wish I had gone and helped keep you safe."

Right now all Misty could do was make sure that her own home town was kept safe from this virus that Brock had told her about, yet she also knew she was going to have to tell her sisters to make sure they didn't go on one of their trips they loved going on.

* * *

May waited for Ash to answer her as he slowly nodded his head at her knowing that it was far after all. "Alright then May." Ash began as he looked at her. "I'll tell you but I do want you to tell me first alright, after all you said it was far."

May only continued to smile at Ash she knew what he was going to ask her, and she thought it to be a little funny and even ironic that when she was human she wouldn't even tell Ash her feelings in fear of what he would say to her.

Yet she also knew that she was not going to let that hold her back anymore. "Oh I think I know what it is you want to know Ash and I'll tell you." May said with a large grin and moved closer to Ash. "Okay then I will tell you Ash." May said as she looked right into his eyes, while Ash just looked at her.

"May..." he said before the girl in question placed her finger on his lips stopping him from talking.

"Ash, I wanted to tell you this for a while but I could never do it when I was human, but now I'm like this I know I can tell you how I feel about you Ash." May said as she couldn't help but continue to look at Ash with a smile.

May was silent as she wanted to make sure that Ash was paying full attention to what she was going to say. "You see Ash the thing is I love you, I've loved you for a long time now since mid way in our journey through Hoenn." May said to Ash with a smile on her face as she knew it felt good telling him at long last how she felt.

* * *

 **A/N well so ends another chapter, I know a cliff hanger as I know you all want to know what Ash is going to say but I thought I would leave you all hooked and waiting to see what Ash will say. Or at the very least how to deal with this, after all while May is telling the truth she is also not well her right mind this is all thanks to her instincts that she.**

 **So they will make her aggressive to any unknown females, the same will happen to Serena too later on when she gets closer to Ash at least ones she does not know. Oh and I will say to all who asked on Sherry she will be with Ash so no worries there people.**

 **Anyway sorry if this took so long not been all that good and been under a lot of stress as well, which has not helped me at all, anyway leave a review and I hope you like May's hybrid form as well, so sorry if it's not a hybrid form that you wanted for her to be something different.**


	4. Chapter 4 Dark times

**A/N well here is the fourth chapter, I want to say sorry for the wait been so busy with having to go to the doctors a lot that it put me slightly behind on some of my stories but I will try my best to catch up to them all.**

 **I would like to add that this chapter will have a lot more Advanceshipping in it, but it does not mean the other girls will be left out either. That is, with the exception of Iris that is since we know how I feel about her (I find her more likable in the games and even the Adventures Manga than in the anime but that's just me) though I may pair her with Cilan depending on how things go as they progress. Maybe even some Rocketshipping as well.**

 **Chapter 4 Dark times  
**

Ash was still in shock over what he had just heard from May as he was now unsure on what to say and knew that with all that was going on he was not sure what he could say to her. All Ash could do was look at May seeing how close she was too him right now, one thing that he couldn't deny was she was very beautiful when she was human. _"Now she looks even…"_ he said as his mind trailed lightly looking over her.

May was looking at Ash with a smile on her face as well hoping he would like her the way that she likes him. All she needed to do was just waited for her mate to be answer once Ash told her the answer she wanted then they could leave and find the other sister mates as she called them.

On the other hand, May was aware that Ash and Misty were the first ones to ever meet at the start of Ash's journey while Serena knew him since childhood before he became a Pokemon Trainer which left her, Dawn and even that girl named Iris as the only ones who only met him during his journey through their respective regions. "So, how is Misty?" she suddenly asked him.

He was a bit surprised when she asked about Misty however he seemed worried because there is a chance he may end up infecting her due to his instincts. "She's alright… she may still be at the Cerulean City Gym, is there any reason you asked?" he asked her, making him curious on why she'd ask about his first female traveling companion.

"Not much just felt that you could be lonely with just me, Serena and your new friend…" she replied with a shrug as if not caring when in actuality she would love to have Misty and maybe Dawn join this possible harem. "Besides, it might get crazy if the others saw what we looked like."

"Don't remind me…" he replied back, having not forgotten that event and wished that Brock, Clemont and Bonnie were okay… Even praying to god that Tracey and Misty don't get themselves involved at all let alone a certain trio of thieves coming after the four thinking they were rare and valuable Pokemon. "I mean, I doubt it could get any worse… Other than those three from Team Rocket coming after us at the worst possible time, but we'll be ready."

Mentally face palming she completely forgot about the Team Rocket Trio still coming after Ash and his Pikachu as she remembered the encounter with those guys at Hoenn, Kanto and even Sinnoh which was a real pain whenever they suddenly popped up in just the right moment. "Yeah, but hey… I think we can handle them without Pokemon, because of what we turned into." She reassured him, giving a light smile on her face. "In fact, if they do attack us… We know just what to do."

Ash remained silent while part of him wanted to really get back on the trio for all the times they struck in the long run… Another part didn't like the idea of infecting them either. _Just hope we don't see them again for a very long time…_ he thought to himself.

"Ash?" asked May, looking at the male hybrid that she was talking to and saw the distant expression on his face which made her even more curious on what he's got on his mind. "Is something the matter?"

Hearing her voice, Ash snapped back into reality almost immediately and shook his head. "No, it's nothing" he lied, not wanting to let her see he was worried for Tracey, Brock, Misty, Oak, Delia, Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu, Glaceon, Dawn, Iris and Cilan at this point, in fact he showed concern for Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket despite the trouble they caused. "I was just thinking."

"Oh really?" began May, giving a sly smile as she knew that she needed make absolutely certain that this was Ash letting his guard down for a brief moment. "Well I am here for you after all, besides you do look pretty damn sexy if you ask me."

"Huh? Wait a…" said Ash, however he was unable to finish his sentence as May pressed her lips onto his in a surprise kiss. Sure he received a kiss on the cheek from Melody at the Orange Islands and Latias from Johto's Alto Mare but never an actual kiss with another girl his age.

Ash was just unsure of what to do right now as he felt May continues to kiss him and he couldn't help but like it. Slowly closing his eyes Ash began to kiss back, something May liked very much as she soon moved once again this time sitting on Ash's lap as both began to deepen the kiss they were sharing with each other.

Neither really cared what was going on now, well Ash didn't care what was going on, all he wanted to do was keep on kissing May, his mate. _"Wait did I just think of May as my mate."_ he thought knowing that something was up, but a part of him didn't care he just wanted to keep doing what he was doing with May.

May on the other hand smiled mainly she was happy to have at long last kissed Ash and while she had a feeling that he was still thinking like a human she knew that would have to change soon. "Ash please let it go."

Ash only looked at her once she said this wondering what she was talking about. "What do you mean May?" he asked wondering what she was saying.

With a smile on her face May just looked at Ash knowing he needed to know how good it was being free like this and once she was done with Ash she knew that the other two needed to be freed as well, since she knew that they like Ash had the wrong set of mind right now. _"But first I need Ash to see this is not a bad thing."_

"May?"

"You'll see, besides you are pretty damn cute as you are" said May, showing a genuine smile on her face as it seemed to her that her instincts were truly getting the better of her while Ash did everything he could in order to keep his human mind intact throughout the entire thing. "In fact, from what I heard… you were turned into a Pikachu in Johto and Misty commented that you were cute as one but preferred you as a human."

Ash blinked for a moment, he never thought Misty had told May about the time where the sorceress named Lily had accidently transformed him into a Pikachu which lasted for a while before the effects wore off and it didn't help that Lily couldn't immediately change him back herself due to her spell book being messed up. "Well let's pray that you never have to meet the sorceress that turned me into a Pikachu" he replied after a bit of silence. "On the other hand, last I checked Misty did say after I turned back to human that she liked me better as a Pikachu so why would…"

"Well to be honest, she actually lied about it as she didn't want you to know how you felt for her at least not that soon," responded May with a shrug, however she isn't the only one to be aware of that mishap with the sorceress Lily as her smile became even wider. "I'm not the only one who knew, Dawn knows of it too ever since the Wallace Cup and she didn't mention it as we wanted it to be between us girls."

"Great…" muttered Ash, mentally cursing his streak of bad luck of that event and felt somewhat embarrassed while May laughed a bit as she wanted to cuddle up even closer to him. "Looks like I'm gonna need to have a word with Mist when this is all over… Let's hope my mom doesn't know about that incident."

May just gave a smile as she knew it was still funny when she heard it as a human. "I know you must miss her Ash but with what we are now we can find her and then make her like us." she said with a seductive smile on her face.

Ash on the other hand gave a frown at this not wanting May to meet the same fat that he and the other had right now, but he knew that would last forever. Right now he needed away to stop May from going after the others but he also needed to be sure as well. "So you're going after the others then?"

May looked at Ash when she heard him ask this as she just gave the one she loved a smile. "Yes I do Ash, why is something wrong with helping them?" she asked with a happy grin on her face as she looked down at him, mainly as she was still on top of Ash.

Ash still didn't like that answer and knew that he needed to somehow stop her and if not warn the others, but he knew that if it came down to it he couldn't hurt May she was still a good friend after all, and maybe even more. _"I just wish I knew what was going on with me right now."_

"I mean it would be better for them as well they won't have to hide how they feel anymore Ash." May said as she looked at him and kept on smiling at him. "I know you feel it as well Ash, we no longer have to hide how we feel about each other or the others we love either."

"But May it's…" Ash began only for May to place a finger on him as she knew what he was going to say as she had thought of it too.

"What it's wrong to have more than one lover?" She asked as she looked down at Ash as she saw that he nodded and this caused the girl in question to smile at him. "True as a human it would have been wrong, but we are now no longer human Ash, you can have how many mates that you want and I know of a few that like you."

Ash was a little shocked by this but from what Sherry had said he knew that it made sense as well that many who had been changed would now think like this, and he knew he had to keep his head on right now less the virus that was in him tried to take its hold.

* * *

Over in the next room Serena was still a little worried at what was going on as Ash and May had been in there a while, and was hoping that he didn't end up like many others that had been infected by this virus and if it was spreading as well.

"Hey!"

Serena turned his head to see that Sherry was checking up on her, even noticing a light smile on the other female's face the moment that she greeted the former human. "Hey there Sherry," she spoke, smiling back at the other girl as at least interacting with her would give her a chance to get her mind off of what's happening with Ash and May. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see how you're holding up, you know with all that is going on," answered Sherry with a small shrug, unlike Ash or Serena, she herself is more used to being a Hybrid and will want to look forward to matting with someone fairly soon knowing that it would happen…. provided that Ash and May weren't already at work in there. "Besides, I didn't want to be by myself at the time."

"I see, well I am a bit worried for Ash and May," began the former human from Kalos, frowning as she wished that she knew what's going on inside of the room because if they were indeed doing what she thought they were then it's more of a reason to go inside. "They've been inside the room for a while now, even longer than usual and normally Ash wouldn't want to remain in one place for too long."

"Oh?" wondered Sherry, raising an eyebrow at Serena when she asked the other girl that question but then again, it couldn't be helped given that Serena knew the raven-haired young man longer than she did. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Here's the thing when it comes to traveling with Ash, he prefers to get to the next town as soon as possible but there are instances where he get side-tracked, forgetting a lot of important things" she explained to Sherry, Kalos is the most recent region that Ash has ever traveled in and she heard he went through Kanto twice as well as the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and the Decolore Islands prior to their reunion in her home region, the reason he traveled through Kanto twice was the fact the Battle Frontier had taken place there and he wanted to participate in it following the Hoenn League. "He has participated in a lot of major competitions, the Kalos League being the one I will get to see him in."

"Huh? Has he now?" asked Sherry, smiling even wider as she wanted to hear about all of Ash's exploits in the previous competitions that he fought in or at least the ones Serena knew of in the back of her mind. "Do tell and don't leave anything out though…"

Nodding her head, Serena explained to Sherry of the previous Pokémon League competitions that Ash took part in before Kalos, while he ended up in the Top 16 at the Indigo League, the Top 8 in the Johto League, the Hoenn League and the Unova League, the Top 4 in the Sinnoh League and second place in the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup, he did win the Orange League, the Bug Catching Contest, the Battle Frontier and even some sumo competition in Johto. He even got to participate in the Wallace Cup despite losing in the major contest in Sinnoh. "Wow, that is a lot of battles he was in huh?" said Sherry, somewhat surprised that he traveled though all those regions and won a few competitions.

"Yeah, however I feel that he might win the Kalos League… first we need to change back to our normal states," added Serena, having high hopes for him at least winning the Kalos League with the right amount of traveling and the motivation. "Odds are we may encounter Team Rocket and hopefully we can handle them despite the situation we're in right now."

"Well with what's happened to us and the town I think they will stay away in fear with what we have become." Sherry said frowning seeing the few humans that didn't get changed was killed on sight.

"I have to say I'm scared sherry of what we are becoming." Serena said as she looked at her hands and remembered how May acted when she saw them both.

Sherry also nodded at this as she had a good feeling what was going on with May. "Yeah I know Serena I saw it too when we saw her, she sees us as a threat or saw us if not for Ash she might have killed the two of us."

Serena gave another frown at hearing this and wondered if she will start acting like this as well at some point, and this thought worried her a lot that she would lose her mind like May had done and hoped that Sherry would have an answer to help them out.

Yet Sherry saw this and knew that she had to say something to the girl that had been changed by this virus that was taking away many lives and in fact had caused some deaths as well, as Sherry had seen a few dead bodies before she found Ash not only that she smelt the blood that was on May.

"I smelt it too…" Serena said with a frown as she was a little worried on just who it was that May had killed, not that she blamed the girl after all as something must have happened to her while she was on her way here.

Sherry looked at Serena and had a feeling on what happened to May after all males or the ones she found before Ash were crazy even some of the females were a little crazy looking for a strong male to mate with. "Yeah I know Serena it makes me worried a little on what she might do to us."

"Well as long as Ash is here she will not hurt us, we might be even to help her as well, and once we have helped her we can try to find a cure to return to being human as well." Serena as she did her best to give a smile.

Sherry gave a smile after all she had not thought if there was a cure and maybe there was, but she knew the only place that would have this kind of information would be back at the lab, the very same lab in which this virus was created in. "I hope your right Serena."

"Yeah, me too…."

* * *

Back at the Pokémon Center, Cilan made contact with the Striation City Pokémon Gym in order to make sure his brothers were okay despite the fact the virus has yet to reach other regions on this planet. "I just hope they're alright…" he replied, knowing that at least his Pansage was getting along well with Brock's Croagunk and Clemont's Dedenne yet it surprised him and his green-haired trainer that Dedenne was part Fairy-Type as he never knew of that nor did Brock or Croagunk.

Soon enough, Cilan's brothers Chili and Cress came on screen. "Cilan, it's been a while" said the former, both were glad to hear from Cilan ever since their previous encounter at the Decolore Islands and from the looks of it, the Gym is starting to look as it was before Moranna and her Ice-Types battled against the two brothers. "What's up? How's the traveling coming along?"

"It's been going well, however that's actually not why I called," explained Cilan with a frown on his face, knowing he needed to let Chili and Cress be aware of the virus infecting the Kanto region… hoping it won't be world-wide because who knows what could happen. Fortunately, Brock had already warned Misty since the Cerulean City Gym was located in Kanto but it surprised him that Misty had three older sisters and how all four of them ran it much like how he and his brother ran the Striation Gym together. "Are you two aware of a virus that's been spreading lately?"

Chili and Cress remained silent, although they never heard of any terrible event following CIlan's victory over Moranna at the Decolore Islands which ensured the salvation of their Gym, they shook their heads slowly. "No, can't say that we have" answered the blue-haired male Gym Leader with a frown on his face.

"I see, well it's like this…" began Cilan, slowly explaining to his brothers about the virus and how it's turning normal human beings into some kind of Pokémon Hybrids of different species which included Ash and Serena as among the victims, even how Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket are still trailing Ash and Pikachu to this very day isn't helping matters at all. "We don't know for certain if there's a cure or not but my friend Brock suspect Professor Oak may come up with one provided he has enough time."

"Thanks for letting us know," Chili replied, becoming more worried than ever about the fate of Cilan's friends and surprised them as to how Brock was friends with Ash as well along with having once traveled with him throughout Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Hell, at one point he originally intended to stay at Valencia Island of the Orange Islands with Professor Ivy though that never worked out well. "Is Iris aware of it?"

"I'll have to make contact with her and Axew, if they're still in Johto that is because last I checked she was at Blackthorn City where Clair originated from…" Cilan spoke to his red-haired brother in deep thought, remembering the fateful day when he and Iris departed from Kanto on the Magnet Train following their arrival to Kanto with Ash and Alexa... He had been hoping to see how much Ash had improved following Unova and the Decolore Islands but that'll have to wait until he and the others deal with the virus. "Unfortunately, Johto is just west of Kanto… with Tohjo Falls being the border between the two regions."

"Good point," added Cress with a finger on his chin in deep thought, understanding how much of a problem the virus will be because if it gets to Johto then the chances that it may suffer the same fate as those within the Kanto region would increase significantly. "I wish we could help you and Brock with the virus problem but our own hands are already full enough as it is."

Cilan nodded and knew that his brothers were right, but knew that this virus would only grow with each passing day. "I understand be careful alright." he said with a frown as he knew he needed to get back to making sure everything safe.

Once he hung the phone up he made his way around the Pokémon center and looked at the Nurse Joy that was in charge. "Well how's it going outside?"

Nurse Joy could only shake her head at this as she gave the young man a frown as she showed him the monitors. "Not good few are heading this way." She said as she knew that they could show up here.

"What's worse is we don't have what we need to keep the people that are safe inside." Brock added as he brought the two some food. "What's worse is we are going to run out of food at this rate as well."

"Well from what I've seen ones that have been infected don't eat the same things like we do so there should be plenty of food around." Joy said as she knew they needed to wait for when the time was right and make a run for some supplies.

Both Brock and Cilan nodded as they decided to go see how the others were doing right now as Brock and Cilan knew little Bonnie was worried for Ash and Serena, they both hope that Clemont was doing alright in helping his sister out.

Brocks thought however were still on Misty knowing that she could come here to help her friends out and that was something. _"I can only hope that Misty stay back home."_ he thought with a frown, but he knew that was not going to happen this was Misty after all.

* * *

Little did Brock knew he was very right as Misty was packing her thing at this very moment much to her sisters shock and dismay as well. "Sis you shouldn't go!" Daisy cried to her younger sister at what she was doing.

"I can't Daisy, I can't just sit here while all my friends are stuck in that place with who knows what is going on in that place, I need to help them." Misty said with a frown as she made sure she got what she needed for the trip knowing it would take some time to get there.

"But like they said no one knows what's going on there you're going to get killed Misty." Lily said as she too wanted to stop Misty from going not wanting to lose her sister.

Misty simply shook her head again at this. "Sorry you three I can't do this, I want to help my friends and no matter the cost, besides I can handle my own." she said with a smile on her face as she looked at what she had and knew she needed to get going.

"We do care for you little sister, besides what if you get infected too?" asked Violet, becoming a bit overprotective like the rest of the sensational sisters because the Cerulean Gym was currently the safest place for the Tomboyish Mermaid right now. "Plus Tracey and Professor Oak are trying their best to come up with a cure, provided it hasn't already gotten to the other regions."

"Don't you think I know that?" Misty replied to the bluenette, appreciating the care that her older siblings were giving in a situation like this… she has been through much worse and that included the events with Lawrence at the Orange Islands, Entei and the Unown at Johto, Team Rocket and its leader Giovanni at Johto even though the only time she and Brock ever saw Giovanni in person was when he came after Mewtwo and his fellow clone Pokémon, the Iron Masked Marauder at Johto, Annie and Oakley at Johto, Colonel Hansen at Hoenn and the Mirage Pokémon during the Battle Frontier events. "At the very least, I need you to look after Azuril for me while I'm gone."

Misty's older sisters remained silent, knowing Azuril was technically still just a baby and the fact that she's part Fairy-Type along with Tracey's Marill, her former child Togetic and even Mimey, who was at the Ketchum residence in Pallet Town, surprised them the moment they learned about the existence of the newly discovered Fairy-Type. "Even so…" began Daisy only for Misty to interrupt her.

"Look, it may be dangerous but I have to help Ash and I'm starting to regret ever leaving his side to begin with!" she spoke, reflecting on the fateful day she and Brock parted ways from Ash after the Johto League but not before facing Jessie, James, Meowth and the Invincible Pokémon Brothers in Viridian City as well as her being given her newly repaired bike. "Togetic would have understood where I am getting at if she was still with me."

None of the sensational sisters blamed her, remembering how they heard how Misty had released her into the Togepi Kingdom after Hansen's defeat in Hoenn and the fact the red-haired Gym Leader still thought of her made them smile sadly. "Okay… if you are going then bring your strongest Pokémon with you for your protection" suggested Violet after a moment of silence. "I highly recommend Starmie, Gyarados, Politoed and Corsola."

"Okay, thanks" smiled Misty, she did miss having Starmie along with her and she saw Psyduck popping out of his Pokéball with his hands on his head much to her annoyance but she didn't technically hate him no matter how dumb he can be. "Alright, you can come too… just don't give me a real headache okay?"

Psyduck glanced at his trainer blankly with a confused expression on his face, causing her older sisters to laugh a bit upon seeing how she is showing her soft spot for the Water-Type in question. "Maybe you could have Caserin come too, since she is technically your Pokémon" said Lily, feeling that the female Luvdisc could help Misty when needed too.

"Yeah, also don't worry about the Gym, we will do what we can to keep it safe" added Daisy with a soft smile forming at how stubborn her sister can be when it comes to dangerous things taking place on her journey as a Pokémon Trainer and she even suspected that she has a liking towards Ash due to being had over leaving his side. "Go find him and be careful."

"Not to mention, you should steer clear of Team Rocket if those guys come after you."

The moment that Violet mentioned Team Rocket made Misty scowl, she despised the crime syndicate with an absolute passion and even more so its three specific members… still determined as ever to get Ash's Pikachu despite their constant failures in the past, showing they simply won't stop until they've succeeded or until Team Rocket itself has finally been shut down. "You had to bring them up…" she silently muttered, mentally cursing the possibility of encountering the trio again. "I'll see if Tracey's gonna be joining me, we could use all the help we can get."

"We know, besides we already lost our mom and dad… if anything were to happen to you, we could never forgive ourselves" responded Violet, somehow glad that Misty is different from the rest of them which makes her rather unique and how their parents would have been proud if they were still alive. "You're still family no matter how much we've messed with you in the past."

Misty only looked at her sisters with a smile on her face and nodded at them as she gave the three a hug and got ready to leave but looked back at them with another smile on her face. "I'll be fine, been through a lot with Ash after all."

"Okay Misty you just go and find your boyfriend." Lily said with a grin on her face as she could already see the red in Misty's face as she looked at them with a frown.

"Stop saying that you three he is not my boyfriend!" She yelled as her face just continued to get red, while all three older sisters just looked at her with a smile.

With that said Misty walked out the doors and got on her bike knowing full well that she needed to get to Ash and the others as fast as she could so she could help them but she also needed to know where they were. _"After all Brock said they were not in the Pokémon center_. _"_ she thought with a deep frown. _"Just hold on everyone."_

Yet Misty was not sure how bad the situation was she knew full well what was going on and there could be a high chance she would be infected but even that was not going to stop her, after all she knew Ash wouldn't give up just like that.

* * *

Back with Ash and the others, Ash was still trying to go over what May was saying to him knowing that she was not thinking right, but knew this was the virus at work. "Plus it seems that the girl next door likes you the Fennekin one."

Ash however just looked at May when he heard this and placed a hand on his head wondering just how many girls liked him that way. "May I…" Ash tried to speak once again but like before May stopped him knowing what he was going to say.

"I know what you're going to say Ash and I understand after all I saw the way you looked at Misty when we meet up." May said with a grin pushing him down on the bed as she sat on his lap and gave a seductive smile.

Ash was sure that if he was still human he would be blushing deep red right now of not for his fur that covered his face, and was a little thankful for it. "I have no idea what you're talking about May." Ash said as he moved his head away from May.

With a giggle May had a feeling that Ash was going to say this it was no shock after all that Ash would say that, after from what Brock told her when Misty let Togetic go both Ash and Misty did always fight with each other, or at the very least tried to pick a fight with each other. _"Oh I see why many like to tease them, its fun."_ May thought as an idea came to her head. "Oh really then I hear Gary is going to ask her out on a date.

"Actually, he isn't because he hasn't seen Misty at all since the Johto League concluded and I doubt Misty would have any interest in him," Ash replied back to May, the only time he did get jealous was when Rudy flirted with Misty at the Orange Islands and that was before Ash had his battle with him… the same battle where Squirtle learned Hydro Pump that helped him defeat Starmie. "Come to think about it, I haven't heard from Gary let alone seen him since my travels in Sinnoh and he is currently working as a researcher like his grandfather."

"Oh?" asked May with a hint of curiosity because she wished she could've met Gary during the travels in Kanto for Ash's challenge against the Battle Frontier, at least to Ash and Brock, traveling through their home region again was easy because they've been through Kanto before when the former first started as a trainer. "How did that go?"

"So, so especially as he was looking after four Shieldon's at the time and if Brock knew that you were here then he'd be worried too," answered the raven-haired former human with a frown on his face because Brock would want to help ensure a cure is made and hopefully he, Clemont and Bonnie won't be infected themselves. "Those three from Team Rocket haven't made things easy for me during Sinnoh, Unova and most recently Kalos."

"Well they are interested in you and Pikachu the most out of the rest of us; then again I wouldn't be surprised if they followed you to the Alola region next."

"Huh?" wondered Ash, turning his attention towards the female hybrid next to him with slight surprise because it was not everyday he would learn of a new region during the early stages of his travels in the recent one as normally he'd find out about it towards the end or at the very end, not only that but he needed to ask her. "The Alola region what's that?"

"I've been there once, my family and I did go on a vacation one time…" responded May, knowing that while Max, Norman and Caroline were keeping her company, she did miss Ash and Brock following her leaving them after Dawn won the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh. "It's a pretty good place to check out, knowing you… you'd probably see what kind of Pokémon League and Gyms are there."

"You'd be right, after all I may actually go there after I finished with my travels in Kalos," commented Ash with a shrug; he even wanted to see what kind Pokémon could be found in Alola which became another reason for him to see it once his journey through Kalos officially concludes. "On the other hand, there is a chance Alola may have a villainous team of its own along with Kalos."

May remained silent, knowing that it was no surprise that Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova each had a villainous team much like how Kanto and Johto have Team Rocket to deal with… However, Hoenn had two villainous teams not just one which is an advantage that the other regions didn't have, although Team Rocket being activate in two regions does balance things out a bit in a way. "Point taken, let's not worry about it for now." she replied with a slight purr in her voice because she wanted to have him to herself.

"Well not that it matters right now as with all that's going on right now I don't think we will be able to do it." Ash said with a frown looking at what he had become.

May gave a little nod at this not that she didn't mind as it meant she got to spend more time with Ash. "Hey don't let that get you down maybe you can do it as a hybrid."

"I can try, odds are we have yet to see Kalos' villainous team anyway plus with the introduction of Fairy-Types and Mega Evolution it does make things more interesting." responded Ash, smiling as he remembered learning about the two new things during his time in Kalos and can't wait to possibly get his own Mega Evolution sometime before returning to Pallet Town or possibly before the Kalos League itself if not then. "It makes me determined more than ever to win the Kalos League, though I have to get the rest of the badges first before I can think that."

"Fairy-Types and Mega Evolution huh?" said May, becoming curious on if hybrids would gain the ability to Mega Evolve themselves because of the virus and if their instincts would take over much faster than if they were at their regular states. "Do tell me more about this Mega Evolution concept and how it can be achieved."

Ash nodded at this knowing it might help keep May's mind off things that she shouldn't be thinking of right now. "Sure thing May, I think you will like it or find it interesting." he said as he began to tell her what he knew Mega Evolution and the Pokémon he knew that could do this as well as May had a few that could do this.

May was shocked by learning about this but it did interest her. "Wow Ash that's good then and from what you told me that means you can use this Mega Evolution then."

Ash began to wonder that as well after all he was a Pokémon or at least half Pokémon and half human at least, but he should save the thought for later when everything was not as crazy as they are now.

May wanted to know more but she was tired right now she had forgotten that she spent the last few hours looking for Ash and then having to fight off the ones that tried to attack her. This didn't go unnoticed by Ash as he saw that May was tired and was a least a little thankful that she was tired it means he Sherry and Serena could at least make some plans.

With a smile Ash simply looked at May. "Look May for now you just get some rest okay." he said looking at her as May looked at Ash and she rubbed her eyes feeling the sleep slowly take over.

"Okay Ash, but once I get a good night sleep then we find our sister mates." She said with a grin on her face as she quickly cuddled up to Ash wrapping her arms around him before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Staying where he was Ash just warped his arm around May and pulled her closer somehow and unknown reason liked it, he just couldn't take his eyes off May and he knew this had to do with what had happened to them both.

After a while Ash heard a knock at the door as he made sure that May was still sleeping and watched as the door opened as he saw both Sherry and Serena looking at him hopping that everything was all right since they haven't heard from and knew that they needed to see just what was going on. "Ash…?" Serena asked as she looked at him feeling worried that he had become wild.

Sherry had the same thoughts as well right now as she looked at the few ways that they could go in case Ash had become like the others. _"Not that it matters, it could happen to all of us sooner or later it's just a matter of time really."_ Sherry thought as she looked at Ash and May.

Ash knew that they were worried right now and he couldn't blame them. "Hey I'm aright I'm still well me." Ash said as he noticed the relived looks that both girls had on their faces, while Ash looked down at May. "Don't worry she's sleeping."

Sherry gave a sigh at this knowing that it was for the best right now till they could help her. "Well good to hear look there is not much else we can do right now, so I will look over what we have and tomorrow we need to have a better talk on what to do next and to your friend as well."

Ash nodded knowing that as much as he hated it going outside was not safe plus they needed to ask May some questions as well. "Okay Sherry I'll stay here with May just to make sure."

"Good idea she still sees us as a danger right now." Sherry said as she left the room while Serena stayed in the room looking at what happened at least she hopped that nothing had happened.

Serena still kept looking at Ash and May as she didn't know how to take all of this and a part of her knew she needed to go before her instincts took over. _"I shouldn't think like that."_ Serena thought as she kept her eyes on Ash and May.

But she couldn't help it, no matter how hard she tried to get the thought out from her head, as she looked at the two as she wished she could be like that right now in Ash's arms. "Don't worry I talked to her and she won't attack you or Sherry."

Serena just gave a smile when she heard this as she moved closer sitting down next to him. "So how is she, well mind wise that is?"

Ash however looked at May with a worried look remembering what she was talking about and what she wanted to do as well. "She wants to find the rest of our friends and then infect them with this virus."

Serena just looked at the hybrid girl that was sleeping soundly in Ash's arms before she looked to Ash wanting to know just what it was that she wanted to do. "Why?"

"I wish I knew but with some…" Ash began as he looked at May and then to Serena. "Well in her mind she wants the other girls who used to travel with me to be a big family." Ash said but that was something he didn't want, as he didn't like the thought of infecting his friends that could still be human.

Serena looked at Ash then May and she had a feeling she knew what Ash was talking about. "And how do you feel about that Ash?"

"Well, Serena I don't know I'm worried that I'm starting to become more like May." Ash said knowing that at least tiny part of him deep down like the idea of what May had said while Serena hearing this looked on a little worried for him as well.

Serena placed a hand on Ash's shoulder looking at the one that she was in love with, not that she would tell him that is. "Ash it will be alright."

Ash looked at Serena and just gave a smile hoping that she was right, but still he knew that this was not going to end anytime soon. "I hope your right Serena as with have no idea how we're going to end this virus."

Serena nodded at this as she wished this never happened at all but she also knew that was just wishful thinking right now, as she knew or at least a small part of her deep in her mind knew that things wouldn't go back to the way they were before.

Ash saw this and knew how she was feeling right now and wish he could say something to her to make her feel better but knew that it would all be pointless right now. "Serena…"

Yet all Serena did was look at Ash and smiled at him knowing what he was thinking as she could see the look that he had on his face. "Hey don't blame yourself alright it's not like you made this virus after all."

"Your right I wish I know who did." Ash said with a frown on his face, as he looked at Serena and smiled at her as she looked just as tired as he did. "You look tired you should get some rest Serena after all we still have a lot that we need to do."

Serena nodded as she just cuddled up on Ash's free side as she looked up at him. "Sorry just too tired to move and I have no idea just how long my mind will stay free before…"

"I know Serena." Ash said knowing what she was talking about knowing full well that things are going to get worse before they will even start to get better, dark times where coing for him and everyone else.

* * *

As this was going on, a familiar trio of thieves were starting to hear news of a virus that's spreading throughout the Kanto region. "Did you hear dat?" asked Meowth, informing both his human partners in crime with a frown on his face.

"Yeah, hard to believe there is a virus that's starting to infect everyone in our home region" answered James with a frown forming on his own face, cringing at the thought of being infected by the virus but hopefully they have a means of protection in case they have to go out there. "I wonder if it is capable of infecting Pokémon not just people."

"We don't know that for sure James!" snapped Jessie, preferring not to find out and needed to find a nearby telephone booth in order to call their boss. "Whatever it is, we may need to let the boss know in advance before he or any other member of Team Rocket gets infected… on the other hand, I would love to see the reaction on Butch and Cassidy's face."

"Let's hope they won't become a hybrid that'll make them more lethal than they already were" commented James, both Jessie and Meowth glanced at the purple-haired Rocket member which caused them to imagine the possibility of Butch and Cassidy becoming hybrids such as ones based on Legendary Pokémon. "The problem is, how are we gonna get outside without being infected?"

"I think I may have an idea…"

A grin formed on Jessie's face, then not long later… she and James came out wearing protective masks similar to the ones they wore when they used the Gloom and Psyduck gasses in order to try and turn Growlithe's against the Officer Jenny that owned them during the initial travels through Kanto but this time, they'll be certain to wear them in an effort to keep themselves safe. "Aren't these the masks from one of our previous plans?" asked James, initially confused at first.

"Well it's the only thing I have with us right now" Jessie replied to him, somewhat annoyed with how he brought up one of their previous schemes gone wrong in their bid at trying to acquire new Pokémon for Giovanni. "Plus if we're lucky, we might even run into the twerps again and we could possibly get Pikachu while we're at it."

"Point taken…" responded James as he dreamed of the day that they finally get their hands on Ash's Pikachu and bring the male Electric Mouse to their boss after who knows how many failures from their first encounter with Ash and Misty at Viridian City. "That is, if he wasn't infected by the virus… and if we encounter anyone who has become a hybrid?"

"I think we should handle it by now," said Meowth, especially as Jessie has Wobbufett and Pumpkaboo while James' only Pokémon was his Inkay all for their protection, then again he himself was a Pokémon so he should try and do something in case his allies weren't enough. "However, how come you didn't give me a mask to wear?"

"Uh, Meowth… you're a Pokémon!" reminded Jessie, knowing that so far the virus only infects normal human beings and doubts it would have any effect on Pokémon.

"That's right, besides if it does have any affect on Pokémon then we'll be the first ones to know about it." added James with a scowl of annoyance of his own, then Wobbufett immediately popped out of Jessie's Pokéball the moment the male human finished his sentence.

"Wobbufett!"

"Okay, let's hope you two are right," muttered Meowth, mentally cursing as if he wasn't immune to the effects of the Gloom and Psyduck gasses but if the virus only turns humans into Pokémon Hybrids then it won't have any effect on him. "I mean, who knows how long it'll take before we find a booth."

"We won't know until we try!" said a determined Jessie before marching out the door while Wobbufett, Meowth and James all watched in silence as the red-headed female Team Rocket member headed for the nearest Phone Booth, not wanting anything to get in her way. "Are you coming or not?"

"Alright hold on we still need to be careful after all." Meowth said giving Jessie a frown knowing that they needed to be smart about this.

With that said, the three left the safety of where they had been hiding to tell Giovanni what was going on, they just hopped that this was news that he liked and would tell them what to do next and who knows that might just be able to capture Pikachu as well.

* * *

Speaking of Pikachu, he was walking around trying his best to look for Ash and the others he had already seen what had happened to Pokémon that were infected by this virus and what happened to the humans as well. _'I just hope that they are all okay.'_

All Pikachu could do was keep looking for them and hopped that they hadn't been infected either, but knew that looking for Ash and the others wouldn't be an easy task. As he continued to walk he could smell some blood and knew that this was not a safe place to be but he knew he also had to make sure that this was not Ash of anyone else he knew.

However, it seemed to him that he wasn't the only one looking around the area as he heard rustling near the area and suspected it might be the Team Rocket Trio coming after him or even a wild Pokémon that would attack him. _'Why now of all times…'_ he muttered to himself, mentally cursing as he needed to be ready to counter his possible opponent or opponents, memories of when he was nearly killed by a flock of wild Spearow's in Route 1 flashed before his eyes and how Ash risked his life to try and save him during the start of their journey together…. even though technically his trainer started the mess by throwing a rock at one of the Spearow's, thinking it was a Pidgey at the time.

' _Okay, whoever you are… I'll give you till the count of three to leave at once!'_ he started yelling with sparks of electricity forming on his cheeks, praying that he wouldn't be facing a Ground-Type which wasn't just his weakness but is usually immune to his Electric-Type moves with a few exceptions when it came to certain battles he faced in the past. _'If you even think about threatening me, I will show you no mercy!'_

' _Oh really, after everything we've been through since the Battle Frontier and the Wallace Cup?'_

' _Huh? That voice… is that?'_ wondered Pikachu, his guard being dropped long enough for a familiar Ice-Type to pounce on him and a light smile formed on her face the moment she had the male Electric Mouse pinned to the ground. Shocking him even more as his 'assailant' recognized him from the Battle Frontier and the Wallace Cup, noticing tears of joy as she began rubbing her cheek against his own. _'G-Glaceon… is that you?'_

Glaceon simple nodded at Pikachu happy that she had found an old friend after all that had happened. _'Yeah it's me I'm happy that I found someone I know.'_ She said as she shopped that Pikachu didn't suffer from the same fate that she had seen happen to other Pokémon. _'How do you feel I mean…"_ She said in a worried tone.

Pikachu had a feeling on why she was so worried and just hugged her. _'Glaceon, look I can tell you that I haven't become like the others that is a promise.'_

Hearing this, the ice type just gave a happy smile as she got off Pikachu and looked at him. _'Sorry about that Pikachu it's just with what's been going on I had no idea on who to trust, not to mention what I have seen the humans become."_

Pikachu nodded at this he did see his own trainer become a hybrid, and he hated that he had to run away but it was crazy if it wasn't a Pokémon trying to kill someone then it was a crazed Pokémon trying to do it. _'I know I was there when I saw Ash change.'_ Pikachu said with a frown not sure if Ash was still the friend he knew him as or if he became like the many others.

Glaceon saw this and just rubbed her on in a soothing manner to help Pikachu. _'I know what it's like Pikachu, the same thing has happened to May.'_

Pikachu was a little shocked that May was here as well but he knew it made sense since Glaceon was here after all, and all he could do was look at poor Glaceon knowing it was hard for her since May did raise her when she was just an egg. _'Glaceon I'm sorry.'_

' _Don't be, there was nothing that you could have done after all, what matters right now is finding our trainers and helping them.'_ Glaceon said with a smile towards Pikachu knowing they had to help no matter how deadly it was for them.

Pikachu nodded at this knowing she was right and was going to do all that he could to help Glaceon find their human friends, after they found them, well that was something they would need to work out if and when they found them _'Well lets getting going then.'_

Without saying another word to each other both Pokémon soon took off into the night looking to find their friends, they just hopped that nothing else bad had happened to them and that they got to them soon.

* * *

 **A/N well another chapter is done, sorry for the wait on this I have not been all that well, and it has made it al lot harder to work on my stories but no fear as I am not one for stopping in my stories, it just takes a while to get them up.**

 **After all I do want to make sure they are good so that you can read them after all, so what else can I say I hope that you all liked this chapter and what is going on and have no fear Pikachu/Buneary fans Pikachu will see her again soon as well, after all why should Ash be the only one with a harem.**

 **And speaking of Ash have no fear I will say that for all who wanted Sherry to join, yes she is 100% in the harem, as for when she will join well I will be keeping that close to me, sorry can't ruin it for you lot now can I so you will just need to wait.**

 **Now I shall see you all in the next chapter so leave a review and if you want any girls to join, since Ash will want them in the coming chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5 Ash's worries

**A/N well here it is a new chapter of** **Resident** _ **Hybrid**_ **infection thanks for all the reviews once again man more girls are to show up in the chapter as for lemons well they will be coming I just don't want to rush into anything okay as I want to take my time with this.**

 **I also would like to thank both EmperorDraco7 and** **Wolfpackersson09** **who are my co writers in this story, which helps me get the chapters up a lot faster as well.**

 **Chapter 5 Ash's worries**

Professor Samuel Oak frowned, having hoped Tracey knows what he's doing by preparing himself to help Misty in looking for Ash… even more so due to the virus spreading throughout Kanto and onto other regions. Making him worried that it's only a matter of time before the entire planet became infected, something he couldn't afford to allow happen. "I can only hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Tracey." he muttered to himself, aside from Professors Ivy, Elm, Birch, Rowan, Juniper and Sycamore, there was also Oak's cousin Samson Oak and Professor Kukui of the Alola region aiding in hopefully coming up with a cure for the damn infection soon.

"Professor, are you in here?" A voice called out.

Oak turned to see that his friend Delia Ketchum was checking up on him, especially with Mimey looking after the house in her absence cause she feared for her only son's safety and he didn't blame her for feeling that way. "What are you doing here?" he asked, having hoped she would have stayed indoors for her own safety. "It's better if you had remained at your house, we don't know the full extent of the virus."

"I know that, but I'm worried." explained Delia, she had no idea on what was going on since she feared that with the virus spreading like wild-fire, she hoped Ash and his friends would be okay though he know how to break it to the older woman as of yet.

"So am I, that's why the other Professors are doing everything in their power to aid me in creating a vaccine but it would take time before we complete it," Oak replied with a stern expression on his face, he had a lot on his mind and he knew he didn't want to hurt Delia by telling her the bad news on those who were already infected. "Even our old friend Spencer Hale is contributing along with my cousin Samson."

There was nothing but silence from Delia, she hadn't heard from Spencer Hale since the events regarding Entei and the Unown in Johto but if there's anyone who can help it's him. "I just hope he's keeping young Molly safe." she spoke, knowing she had no ill-will towards the little girl and didn't want harm to come to her from the virus or otherwise.

"She'll be fine, besides she's with her mother in the Hale residence for their safety. Spencer on the other hand, he already mentioned that a lot of people had succumbed to the virus."

"I see…" she said, then again aside from Ash and his friends, there was also the matter of Norman, Caroline, Max, Johanna and even Grace due to the fact May, Dawn and Serena may have already become victims of the virus turning people into hybrids… Not only that, things were already hellish enough when they learned Tracey was going to the Cerulean City Gym but the older man learned Misty wished to head out on her own despite the protest of her older sisters made him worry more than ever. "You got in contact with the Cerulean Gym right?"

"Yeah, with hopes that Misty wouldn't do anything too rash although she knew Ash longer than anyone else besides Gary," said Oak, thinking about his grandson and how the brown-haired young man turned researcher was travelling himself. "I've been trying to get word from Gary and so far, I haven't gotten any response so I know how you feel when it comes to our respective families. At least Cousin Samson is okay."

"Samson?" she wondered, shocked at the fact Oak mentioned his cousin though it dawned on him that he and Gary never brought up the notion to Ash or the others beforehand, unfortunately there wasn't enough time to explain it to them due to circumstances beyond his control. "I didn't know you had a cousin, Professor."

Oak only nodded at this as he looked over to Delia and knew she was still worried for her son and the others as well that was in the town. "I'm sure that they are fun Delia."

Delia simply nodded she was still worried but her son had helped people in the past and saved the world as well. "I know professor I know."

* * *

Speaking of Ash at that very moment he was resting on the bed yet he was not alone as next to his left and right was May and Serena both girls were sleeping right now and so was Ash. Anyone watching would think that this was strange, but the three were no longer human anymore, all three had been changed.

Ash soon started to wake up, and he looked to see that both May and Serena sleeping next to him and he could small something was in the air yet he didn't know what it was and it confused him to what it was. _'What's that smell anyway?'_

Ash soon turned his head as he looked at May and he was not sure but it was coming from her, his mind was telling him to wake her up so that they could mate. But he quickly shock that off as he got off from the bed he had been sleeping on and held onto his head. "I need to get out the room." Ash said as he left the room and closed the door and headed out side for some fresh air. "What the hell happened in there?"

"It's your mating drive." A voice said as Ash looked over to see Sherry as she had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Mating drive?" Ash asked, unsure what she meant. He knew Pokémon had kids, but wasn't sure on the exact mechanics, as that was something for the breeders like Brock. Sherry shook her head a bit before explaining.

"The mating drive is something everyone technically has, you're old enough to have hormones and see the opposite sex as attractive. May is basically in heat." When she saw that Ash didn't quite understand she decided to explain. "People and Pokémon have kids through sex, and May being in heat is causing you to smell things that wouldn't be seen. This means that she wants you to father her child."

Ash was a little shocked by this as he was now very concerned by this as he looked at Sherry and knew that both she and Serena may soon go into heat, if that happened Ash was not sure what he would do. _'The again Serena said she felt her mind was going as well last night does that mean she is going to end up like May as well?'_

If this was true then it would just make thing a lot harder if Serena became like May. "Sherry, last night Serena told me she felt like her mind was going." Ash said as he moved closer to Sherry as he wanted to know just how long Serena had left. "I need to know Sherry how long does she have left before she ends up like May?"

Sherry just gave a sigh know Ash did have a right to know this after all they would all end up losing their humanity sooner or later, and she knew Ash needed to know this. _"Damn that bastard for doing this to everyone."_

Sherry soon looked at Ash and saw that he was still waiting for an answer from her and she knew she had to tell him. "Well that's hard to tell Ash as some people are different." she said as she looked at Ash and then to where May was.

"Oh? How so Sherry I think we need to know?" Ash asked as that way he could tell Serena when she woke up.

Giving a small sigh, Sherry needed to better explain the details to her since it involved something the virus was doing that made them start thinking like the Pokémon that they became the hybrids of so to speak. "Right now the process is slow but the longer we remain like this, the more we may in fact lose our complete humanity…" she spoke, knowing it would shock Ash big time but it needed to be said. "To make matters worse, even with the cure it might be too late if we completely succumb to our new natures."

Suddenly they started to feel small drops of water hitting their respective bodies and soon enough, rain started to pour down from the cloudy skies. "Looks like we'll have to find a place to stay until the rain stops…" she said to herself as she and the others ran to find somewhere in order to keep from getting completely soaked.

"Great… just when I thought we didn't have enough to worry about…" he muttered as he followed Sherry close behind, silently cursing at the fact sooner or later their minds will deteriorate to the point that they wouldn't be themselves anymore which meant that if there was a cure out there, they needed to find it soon _. "Brock, Clemont, Bonnie… I hope you guys are staying safe because I don't want you to get dragged into this too…"_

* * *

At the Pokémon Center, there was nothing but heavy rain pouring down and Brock's group was still worried for Ash and Serena since they weren't exactly sure on where to start looking even with Cilan and his Pansage present. "Looks like we won't be going anywhere anytime soon… not that we had somewhere to go anyway with the current problem," said the green-haired Pokémon Connoisseur with a frown, though he can't help but wish he had stayed with Ash… sure meeting Brock in Johto was great and all yet things seemed to be getting worse and worse by the minute. "Still, I wish we can head out there to find Ash and Serena."

"Yeah, I know how you feel since I already let Misty and her sisters at the Cerulean City Gym know about the virus…" added Brock, just as concerned for Ash as Cilan was plus there were also the fact Max, May, Dawn and even Iris, a friend of Cilan's who originated from the Unova region like he did, had to be warned before it was too late… Not knowing that May had already become a victim herself. "I'm having no luck in reaching Max, May or Dawn but hopefully the Petalburg City Gym will get my message soon."

Cilan remained silent, it seems that no matter where they go, whether with Ash or otherwise, bad stuff happen and made him think of the encounters with the Team Rocket trio in Unova along with how they and their leader Giovanni tried to use Meloetta to get control of Tornadus, Landorus and Thunderous for their own evil plans. "I never got in touch with Iris yet, but Clair mentioned that she was at the Blackthorn Gym earlier for the match they had." he explained to Brock, hoping the dark-skinned girl and Axew were alright.

"I see, it has been a long time since Ash, Misty and I ever seen Clair," commented Brock, the moment he heard the name of the female Blackthorn Gym Leader who he, Ash and Misty encountered back in their travels through Johto but never expected Cilan to be familiar with her let alone Iris since the two met her during the Decolore Islands. "How's she doing?"

"She's doing great, been raising her Dragonite and shiny Druddigon… On the other hand…" Cilan remembered how the female Dragonite felt when the flowers she was enjoying were ruined by Iris' male Dragonite at the Decolore Islands. "It seemed her Dragonite didn't look thrilled when Iris' Dragonite ruined flowers she was looking after the first time we met Clair."

Brock remained silent, it sounded like the same Dragonite that Jessie, James and Meowth once tricked into thinking Ash and his friends were the villains after stealing the Dragon Fang and that sometime following his, Brock and Misty's departure from Blackthorn City, Clair must have somehow caught her if this was the Dragon/Flying-Type whom Cilan was mentioning though what surprised him was the fact Iris also had a Dragonite. "I heard the news, seems the rain will be lasting for quite some time," came Clemont's voice as he and Bonnie came to check up on Cilan and Brock, both showed their own share of concern over everything that occurred up till now.

Bonnie was scared at what was going on as she had seen firsthand what happened out there something that no child should see. "How's your sister doing?" Brock asked as he looked at the little girl who he noticed was looking around in fright.

Clemont looked to his sister and was as she was holding onto his hand tightly. "Not going good with what's going on." He said and gave a sigh as he looked to Brock. "So do we have any word on anyone else that survived this mess?"

Brock was about to answer when he and the other in the Pokémon center all heard banging on the doors outside with voices yelling at them. "Let us inside!" A female voice from outside yelled banging on the doors once more as everyone inside was silent with fear.

Hearing this Bonnie gave a light sniff of fear as she looked at her brother. "Clemont I'm scared." Bonnie said as she hugged her brother as he saw tears run down her face as many other people were also sacred as well.

"Oh no they're going to get in." One woman said as like others she too didn't want to become like the ones outside.

"Mummy, please make the monster go away." A little boy said as he hugged his mother hearing the banging that was going on.

Brock and the others all looked at each other wondering why they had come here but soon heard the voices outside once again talking to all the people that were inside the building. "Sweet heart it me." A male voice from outside said.

A young teen girl in the room looked up as she looked towards the door with tears in her eyes at the voice she had just heard. "No it can't be?" She asked in disbelief hoping it was who she thought it was.

"Hey don't you know they are trying to get you to come out then they will infect you." Brock said as he looked back to the door which was still banging.

Everyone else in the room was all still scared at what was going on as the hybrids outside were still trying to get in and knew that sooner or later this would happen. They knew that they needed to work something out and they may even need to fight their way out of here soon.

"Well we do have a few weapons that Officer Jenny had before…" Nurse Joy said with a frown on her face as many of the police officers had fallen in the attack.

A few of the people all nodded at this as they all knew what they needed to be ready and would need to learn how to use the weapons as well as most had families that they wanted to keep safe from the creatures that were currently outside right now.

* * *

Back at the hideout Ash and Sherry had gotten back to the house as Sherry and Ash didn't get out of the rain in time as their fur was now all wet and Ash could tell that Sherry was a little cold and knew that they needed to go to the fire to warm up.

"Sherry, are you okay?" Ash asked as he looked at her seeing she had her arms wrapped around herself as even her yellow cheeks were sparking, which made sense as she electric type after all.

Sherry looked up to Ash as she smiled at him a nodded. "Yeah I'm fine nothing more than a little rain right?" She asked looking at him and they both headed to the living room of the house. "Beside nothing more than a nice warm fire can fix."

Ash nodded as he looked at the forest and saw that they had some logs still left which was a good thing, it was just too bad that Serena was sleeping or she could use her fire to start them a fire maybe. _"Yet it's best that she is left to rest up for now."_

Sherry however found that there were some matches as well which made her smile as she lit the fire and gave a happy sigh feeling the heat of the fire and soon sat down her eyes focused on the fire right now.

Before long Ash sat down next to her as she continued to look at the fire while Ash was looking at her wondering what was wrong with Sherry at the moment. "Is everything alright Sherry?" he asked as he was worried that something was wrong with her.

Once she heard Ash talking to her Sherry looked away and then to Ash and smiled at him knowing that he must be worried about her. _"He is kind, but I need to know who I am and not let my emotions take over unless I'll end up like all the others,"_ She knew full well on how the virus worked and what it was doing to her and Ash right now.

She already knew that right now Serena didn't have that much time left before she ended up like May then it would be her or Ash, after that. Well that was something she had no idea on as she had some information on the virus before she escaped. _"Still it's too late after what they did to me."_

Shaking her head Sherry soon looked over towards Ash. "It's okay Ash I'm fine just thinking is all right now."

Ash just gave a smile as she saw Sherry shiver a little as he wasn't sure why he did it but pulled Sherry into a hug, which left Sherry shocked by this but she didn't care right now and neither did Ash and both knew why this was as well but they would work this out later.

"Ash, I…."

Sherry didn't know what to say, especially as she found herself giving a slight flush when she felt Ash holding her in his arms while the former raven-haired human felt this was a new experience holding a girl before. "If only we had a PokéGear or a PokéNav, we'd be able to contact the others without needing to worry about possibly risking them getting infected," he commented, reflecting on the fact Brock had a PokéGear from his travels in Sinnoh and Max had a PokéNav from the events of Hoenn and the Battle Frontier. "Still, I'm worried about Brock, Clemont, Bonnie, Tracey and Misty… While Brock, Tracey and Misty used to travel with me, they're still my friends never the less."

"I don't blame you, since you mentioned May having been your travelling companion throughout Hoenn and the Battle Frontier or at least what I remember hearing from you," responded Sherry, reflecting on what Ash told her concerning his travels from prior to Kalos and the fact that he had friends from different regions made her smile lightly. "Kinda funny that with Misty, May and Dawn, your Pikachu accidently destroyed their bikes while Bonnie and this Iris girl were directly shocked by him."

"Don't remind me…" he muttered, surprised that May and Dawn didn't demand he pay them back for their bikes like how Misty did constantly up until the Johto League concluded and the fact the Tomboyish Mermaid's bike had long since be restored didn't make her feel better due to having to run the Cerulean City Gym while her sisters travelled around the world. "Still I do miss them a lot."

Sherry wasn't sure on what to say, especially as she was seeing a side to Ash that she never knew existed even after having met him. "Oh?" she asked, becoming really curious on what exactly he meant by those words but at the same time, realized it made sense as she'd feel the same way he did when it came to her friends.

"Yeah, if I hadn't met Misty at Route 1 on the day I first became a Pokémon Trainer, Brock at the Pewter City Gym, Tracey when I decided to participate in the Orange League, May at Littleroot Town, Max at Petalburgh City, Dawn when I decided to take part in the Sinnoh League, Iris when I started my journey in Unova, Cilan when I took on the Striation City Gym that he and his brothers Chili and Cress ran, Clemont and Bonnie at Lumiose City or Serena after losing to Viola the first time I challenged her Gym… maybe I wouldn't have become the Pokémon Trainer that I am or was right now…." he began to reflect on the moments that led to his fateful meeting with the people he had become friends with during the course of his career as a Pokémon Trainer along with the adventures he had with them in Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, the Battle Frontier, Sinnoh, Unova, the Decolore Islands and recently Kalos following that as if it was fate.

"Sure I met Serena before back during our childhood days at Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp but Clemont, Bonnie and I invited her to travel with us after I won my first Gym Badge in the Kalos region. Though I feel responsible as well because my friends had to deal with the same three Team Rocket members harassing me and Pikachu since I first arrived at Viridian City to get Pikachu to the Pokémon Center, all because of my idiocy in angering a flock of wild Spearow's at Route 1 and nearly getting him killed in the process."

"Oh my god…" muttered Sherry, shocked at how much Ash is starting to open up to her and the fact that three members of Team Rocket were chasing him and Pikachu for this long, though she had heard about Team Rocket in general and what they've done in the past. "That must have been terrible for you to go through this."

"Tell me about it, unfortunately those three continued to follow me and my friends since we defeated them for the first time at Viridian City and trust me it's a pain to have to deal with them almost every single time…" Ash cringed at the amount of times he and his friends dealt with the trio, yet the three continued to come after them or more specifically him and his Pikachu as it seemed they weren't going to give up at all after so long. "By almost I mean there were rare instances where we didn't encounter them at all and by rare and I do mean rare as it feels like almost a miracle to get our minds of those three."

"Sounds like you have some persistent opponents from what you just mentioned," said Sherry as she still had a bit of trouble processing everything Ash mentioned and gave a small sigh, wishing she had met him, May and Serena as a human rather than as a hybrid. "I wouldn't have to burden you with them seeing me as a possible target."

"I know how you feel, since nobody what we do, they keep showing up at just the right moments whether it was to steal our Pokémon or to steal something else that they think is valuable." he continued, feeling worried that Pikachu could end up as an easy target at this point.

Sherry frowned, wishing there was something she can say to help him feel better over the burden of being a primary target of the Team Rocket trio and their intentions of taking his Pokémon away from him. "Its okay, try not to dwell on it too much…" she reassured him, knowing it would be best not to think about the times the trio came at him and Pikachu. "Besides, I think we should find some towels to dry ourselves off."

"Okay." With that in mind, the two headed to the bathroom to find the towels to dry themselves as well as May and Serena after both girls were well rested, yet the two new friends started to flush a big at the fact they were becoming closer together much like how May was starting to experience an attraction towards her friend ever since becoming a hybrid before their reunion. "I just hope you're doing well without me, Pikachu…" he said to himself, worried for his male Electric-Type buddy right now and wished he'll be able to find him soon enough before the Team Rocket trio took advantage of the situation.

* * *

Speaking of Pikachu, both he and May's Glaceon were making their stay at a cave for the time being and had checked in case there were any hostile wild Pokémon residing there. _'I can't believe that a storm had to take place at the most inconvenient moment,'_ muttered the male Mouse Pokémon with a frown forming on his face. Sure it wasn't the first time he had been separated from Ash; this was starting to feel worse than the previous moments before this _. 'I'm starting to get really worried.'_

' _I know that feeling well, May raised me since I hatched from the egg she received back in Kanto and she's like a mother to me,'_ commented Glaceon, showing her own care of concern for Ash and May because it felt as if she wished she and her trainer never parted ways with Pikachu and Ash either at the end of their travels together after Ash defeated the Battle Frontier or following the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh. _'Sometimes I wish things had been a bit different.'_

Hearing the female Ice-Type say that got Pikachu's attention, noticing the hint of sadness on her face which differed from the disappointment in having barely lost against Dawn and her Piplup in the final round of the Wallace Cup. _'What do you mean?'_ he asked her, becoming a bit worried for her despite their reunion.

' _Think about it, while it was a good idea for May to say she wanted to take on the contests in Johto, part of me wished that she never went through with it… no offence, she is a good Coordinator and all and she did end up gaining the title of Princess of Hoenn but still…'_

Tear slowly started to form in Glaceon's eyes, since parting ways with Pikachu not once but twice in a row made her wish she told him how she felt instead of trying to act like something she wasn't because if she did then maybe it would've been enough to convince May to stay with Ash even if it was for a bit longer. _'Glaceon, are you okay?'_ she heard Pikachu ask her and she glommed onto him with the tears flowing from her eyes.

' _Pikachu, I'm so sorry! I know you shouldn't see me like this but I really regret not telling you beforehand…'_ she spoke, while fate was kind enough to bring her and Pikachu together again, she wished it had been in a better situation than this plus there were things she needed to be briefed on but it'll have to wait until everything was sorted out and the virus was stopped _. 'You might think I'm crazy for telling you though, or even worse, you might not feel the same way I do…'  
_

' _What exactly are you talking about?'_ wondered Pikachu, normally he didn't like being pounced on but with how upset Glaceon was over events that could've been different, he'd rather not made her more upset than she already was plus it reminded him of the times Togepi cried whenever she became upset in a way and Misty's former Pokémon daughter was a baby at the time…. Then again, he missed her even after she evolved into Togetic during the confrontation with Colonel Hansen and how she was released into the Togepi Kingdom in Hoenn after his defeat. _'Hey, if you have something to tell me, and then do so please…'_

Glaceon looked at Pikachu, there were still tears in her eyes and the Mouse Pokémon saw that they showed pain combined with the regret that filled her entire body and continued to build up inside of her unless she finally got it out of her system _. 'I love you okay?'_ she spoke, finally finding it in her to tell him how she truly felt as if those words had to be said before she lost her second chance.

' _Glaceon…'_ began Pikachu, finding himself flushing at the fact he heard her tell him and it was an entirely new experience to hear d a Pokémon belonging to one of Ash's previous travelling companions feel that way towards him since it's not everyday that a female Pokémon would even develop feelings for him specifically. _'Is this true?'_

' _Yes, I know it sounds absurd but I'm not just saying it… I really mean it…' said_ Glaceon as she started lowering her head again, feeling as if he wouldn't show the same feelings and to her surprise, Pikachu had his paw on her chin and raised her head so he can wipe a small tear from her eye and she noticed a smile forming on his face for being willing to tell him then he started holding her close to her. _'Pikachu…'_

Pikachu simply hugged her at hearing this as he was unsure what to tell her, but he knew that he cared for her a great deal, after all he was not like Ash when he was younger and knew all too well on the matter of love. But what he did know was he did care for Glaceon and he wanted to make sure that he kept her safe from harm as well. _'Glaceon I love you too.'_

Glaceon looked up at Pikachu when he said this to her and she felt so happy to hear it as well as she nuzzled her head into Pikachu. _'I'm so happy to hear that Pikachu.'_ Pikachu just continued to smile at Glaceon as she looked at Pikachu. _'You know May also loves Ash the way that I love you.'_

Pikachu looked at her and nodded she had a feeling that this was true, but knew May was not the only girl to like Ash either. _'Well she's not the only one then it seems, as I know that Dawn and Serena like Ash as does Misty she was just always hiding it from him.'_

Glaceon nodded as she knew that this would be hard for Ash to pick which girl he liked but she then knew that there was this virus that was changing humans as well. _'Unless they have all mated together, we still not sure what happens to them, May once changed acted strange.'_

Pikachu was still worried by what he had been told but knew that there was not a lot that he could do right now, yet he knew that there was one thing he was going to do and that was to keep Glaceon safe from harm. _'Glaceon we'll work this out okay for now we not only need to make sure we find our friends but keep safe ourselves as we won't be able to help them.'_

' _Your right Pikachu but we need to wait out till the rain has stopped.'_ Glaceon said as she looked outside but she knew that she was happy, after all she had told Pikachu how she felt and that made her feel happy.

With a smile Pikachu just held Glaceon close to him as she could tell that she was going to sleep and he was starting to go as well he just hoped that this was all going to be over, plus he knew Glaceon would be asking May to stay with Ash once they found him.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Ash and the others Sherry was drying off her fur as she passed the room which May and Serena were sleeping in right now and she was worried for Serena after what Ash had told her. "Best I go see how she is doing."

As she walked into the room she watched as Serena began to wake up and noticed that Sherry had come into the room. "Oh hey Sherry how's it going?" the Fenniken hybrid girl asked with a smile on her face.

"Well I came to check on you since Ash told me what's going on with you." Sherry said as she crossed her arms over her chest looking at Serena.

"Yeah my head is feeling funny," Serena said as she gave a frown at what was going on and knew this was bad but she looked up to Sherry. "I mean I think I'm even starting to like my body as well, but I know it's also wrong."

"I knew this would happen," Sherry said with a sigh as she sat down next to the girl while being careful as not to wake May up as well. "I already told Ash what this means but you don't have that much time left I fear before you end up like May."

Serena looked in shock as she heard this from Sherry and knew that this was not lie and wondered just one thing that was on her mind. "So how long do I have then I mean I have seen what May has been doing, meaning that will be me."

Sherry saw the look Serena had right now and wished that there was something she could do. "I'm sorry Serena but at most you have maybe two weeks before you become May maybe less. Then it will happen to me and Ash."

Serena gave a sigh at this and looked down at the ground and then her transformed hands and the over to Sherry and could smell Ash on her. "I can smell him you know."

Sherry just looked at Serena and tilted her head at what she was saying. "What do you mean Serena?" She asked yet she had a feeling what Serena was talking about as she remembered how Ash was hugging her not that long ago. _"She can smell Ash on me."_

"I have no idea, yet I can smell his scent on you for some reason," commented Serena with a slight frown on her face though that wasn't something she'd normally do as a regular human being, especially a Pokémon Trainer. "Guess it must be an after effect from becoming a hybrid."

This news made Sherry secretly relieved as she didn't want to cause a wedge between herself and Serena due to them having become friends. "Yeah, still how do you like my place so far?" she asked, hoping to change the subject before the Kalos-born girl got the wrong idea.

"It looks pretty nice, reminds me of my house back home," responded Serena, a bit worried for her mother Grace right now and the possibility of her getting infected by the virus when they least expect it. "I really hope she's alright."

"She'll be fine, the news is alerting everyone in the world to keep protected from the virus as we know it's spreading like wildfire and we don't know the full extent of what it's capable of," explained Sherry with a frown on her own face, even her own parents weren't safe nor were her Pokémon, the former because of the virus and the latter after hearing about the fact the three members of Team Rocket chasing him might try to take them. "Even if she does go out, she'll know to be prepared at the very least."

"I just hope you're right, my mom is a well known Rhyhorn Racer and…"

"Oh, I never knew that fact," began Sherry before Serena could finish her sentence, finding herself smiling a bit at hearing the news from her new friend and in a way, she did look pretty cute like May but felt it's the side-effects of the virus kicking into her own body. "Sounds pretty cool all things considered, I guess you're determined to follow in her footsteps then huh?"

"Well actually, no not really, yes she is an amazing Rhyhorn Racer but in honesty, I'm hoping to follow a dream I wanna achieve," said Serena as she wished to find something she really enjoyed and focus on doing whatever she can to be great at that. "I mean from what I heard, Ash hopes to become the World's Greatest Pokémon Master. I hope he achieves that goal."

Sherry stayed silent; it's understandable there would be those who would want to accomplish a different goal than the one their parent or parents achieved. "I see, thanks for telling me," she spoke, wondering what May's goal was since she never mentioned it to the three at all as of yet. "I'm starting to hope he achieves it too but for now, we need to focus on stopping that virus."

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgotten about that notion…" muttered Serena as she too was worried, not just for her Pokémon and her mother but also for Brock, Clemont and Bonnie, the only three humans in the group who weren't infected by the virus as of yet. "I don't know how things can get any worse…"

"Be glad that you didn't get turned into a Pikachu," came Ash's voice, having come to see how the girls were and glad to see Serena had gotten up from her rest though the moment he brought up the fact he had been turned into a Pikachu made him cringe a bit. "Trust me; it's no picnic having to be a Pokémon for a while."

"Wait, is that true?" asked Serena in surprise, having not noticed Ash until he spoke up and Sherry never could've guessed the raven-haired male had been transformed from a human to a Pokémon with part of her surprised something like that was possible.

"You bet it is; only it wasn't a virus that did it either…" answered Ash while frowning, remembering the day that he, Brock and Misty met the sorceress named Lily during their Johto Journey and how one of her spells transformed him into a Pikachu… though he was glad that the spell wasn't permanent, having become a hybrid more or less was like a repeat of what happened with Lily. "In fact, there was another instance where Brock and Misty were turned into dolls by the Saffron City Gym Leader Sabrina all because of me."

His thoughts soon drifted to when he allowed the doll that Sabrina had which resembled her childhood self transform Brock and Misty into inanimate dolls, something she also did to her own mother prior. "If not for Haunter coming back when I tried to challenge Sabrina a third time then I would've become a doll too" he continued, feeling that the Haunter he befriended with at Lavender Town was in good hands with Sabrina and her family due to making her and Kadabra laugh causing her true self to surface.

"Oh man and I thought being turned into a Hybrid was bad…" began Serena as she and Sherry couldn't help but laugh a bit at the fact Ash was turned into a Pikachu and how Brock and Misty were turned into dolls. Causing Ash to silently sigh, going onto his knees the moment he saw the girls laugh. "Sorry, we didn't mean to make fun of you or anything but it was amusing to hear what you and Brock got turned into."

"Even so, this isn't like those times because so far we haven't returned to normal yet and now we know about what could happen to us if we don't become human again."

Sherry and Serena had to agree, there was a chance the effect could become permanent unlike the transformations Ash, Brock and Misty had gone through during the events at Saffron City and Johto respectively. "I'm not sure what to say at this point, but once the rain stop… we'll see about looking for the others and our Pokémon" recommended the former, wishing there's more she can do to help her new friends right now. "For now, you're both my guests here as is May so you should make yourselves at home."

Ash and Serena both smiled at Sherry as they thanked her once again for what she was doing for them, knowing that it was still a danger for them. "Again thanks Sherry." he said with a smile on his face.

"Hey it's the least I can do." Sherry replied smiling at the two knowing that they were going to still want to look for their friends she just knew that it was not the right time right now for that.

"Well once the storm in over, we need to find the rest of our friends and our Pokémon." Ash began knowing that if any of them were not infected like them, the least that they could do was make sure that they didn't become infected.

Serena nodded at what Ash was saying as she too wanted to find their friends and their Pokémon as she knew hers were in her Pokéballs and was most likely in the same place that she had changed into a hybrid. _"Still I can't believe what's happened to us,"_ As she blushed knowing that in a way she was naked right now and right next to Ash. _"No I need to keep those thought away from my mind right now."_

Serena just shook her head thinking that they would need to be careful which is what Sherry had told her. "That's fine and all but we need to be safe you two." Sherry said as she looked outside the window, already thinking on what they would need to do.

Ash just looked at Sherry and knew that the longer they waited the more danger that they could be in and he was not going to wait till he lost his human mind. "Sherry the longer we wait the harder it will be for us to help our friends, I mean I just don't want to infect them and they become like us is all."

"Besides, we both know the danger Sherry and we can just act like the rest of them long enough to save our human friends," Serena said with a frown on her face not going to be talked out of this no matter what Sherry said. "Look, we know that you're worried for us Sherry I'm worried as well what will happen to me that I will become a wild thing. But this is still something that we need to do for our friends and our Pokémon."

Looking at the two Sherry knew full well that she was not going to talk them out of it and simple gave a sigh, but she knew that they were right she was only worried what would happen if they got caught. "Okay then we'll go but we still need to be careful when we go out there. There is just one thing what should we do with May I mean she has lost her human mind and could be a risk taking her with us."

Both Ash and Serena looked at each other and then down to the sleeping May who was smiling in her sleep as both knew Sherry was right. "Well when she wakes up I'll tell her what she is doing she won't attack me after all as she sees me as her mate after all."

Sherry nodded at this as she looked at the sleeping girl and hoped Serena would be okay with it as she could tell that she liked Ash as well. _"But we shall deal with that later."_ She thought as she knew she was going to need to talk to Serena.

Serena gave a nod while she felt a little jealous at the girl she knew that now was not the time to be thinking like this. "Well, let's just wait then while we make a plan then till the rain stops." she said looking at both Ash and Sherry, as they too nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile just outside the Pokémon Center, a group of hybrids were still trying to get inside most were types that didn't mind the rain that much as they all had one goal in mind right now, and that was to get the ones inside.

"We need to get inside I can smell the humans that are inside." A said Pikachu with a growl as he punched the door in anger as he soon looked over to the others that were with him.

"We will and then they will all become like us, but we need to be careful got it." Another hybrid a Beedrill said as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the door while thinking.

Many other hybrids of all kinds agreed with this wanting to get in as well as many had family and loved ones inside, the leader of the group however who was a Murkrow hybrid smiled at this looking at the others. "It doesn't matter for we shall get in and they will know that it's better to be like this." He said with a mad like grin on his face.

The others all looked at him and nodded. "You're right Jack O Loonturn but they may have weapons on them right now so we need to be careful when we get inside." A male Vaporeon said with a smirk on his face as he looked away.

What they weren't aware of was the fact they were also being watched by three familiar thieves from Team Rocket. "What you look at that, Jess?" asked James, shocked to see the hybrids outside of the Pokémon Center but were glad their protective suits were doing their job in keeping him and Jessie from being infected while on the outside.

"I know, right?" Jessie replied back, just as shocked as her purple-haired male partner in crime was at the sight of the small group of hybrids and made the two humans along with Meowth a bit worried as it would be insane to try and confront them directly plus they wouldn't make good gifts for their boss since they weren't real Pokémon. "I'm not sure if Wobbufett, Pumpkaboo and Inkay would even last three seconds against them."

"You're telling me, besides we always had trouble with the twerps ever since we started following them after we've lost to that Pikachu."

"All the more to wait till the right moment before making our own move," suggested Meowth, more so as he hoped that luck will be on their side this time after all the past failures all leading up to this and were surprised they hadn't seen their rivals Butch and Cassidy anywhere after their last encounter with them back at Sinnoh. "Provided Butch and Cassidy don't show up to ruin our day."

"You don't remind me!" snapped Jessie, not wanting to think about her or James' rivals even if they were fellow Team Rocket members and yet, the trio kept their distance in order to avoid being spotted by even one of the hybrids. "Just once, I'd like to make Cassidy eat her words about us!"

"That's right and don't forget Bitch as well!" added James, purposely referring to Butch by the wrong name and knew that the green-haired Rocket member wouldn't be able to hear them from all the way in Kanto. "Now that I think of it, we haven't seen the twerp, that new twerp girl or Pikachu at all lately."

"Well they couldn't have gone too far, but if those two were infected with the virus then there would be some serious trouble especially as we didn't already have enough to worry about whenever a plan of ours goes wrong just when we think we're in the clear," remarked Jessie with a scowl on her face, they didn't want to take any chances so they decided to hide the Meowth-Head Balloon somewhere and went to the Pokémon Center by foot.

"And if any of the hybrids do happen to find us, I got a fool-proof plan to keep them from getting any closer," said Meowth, referring to one of their classic plans… the pitfall being in different parts of their location should they be spotted and targeted by the group outside the Pokémon Center. "Boy will they be in for a real surprise."

"You know something, I've been thinking…" began James, getting the attention of Jessie and Meowth the moment he started to speak up as it's not that he had anything against the constant use of the pitfalls in almost every plan, there seemed to be a flaw that eventually screws them over in the end regardless of its success. "No offence, but isn't the pitfall thing starting to get to the point where it's… you know, been there, done that? Sure it worked with the twerps but even then…"

"Well right now, there isn't really much we can do because we're already on a tight budget as it is!" scowled Jessie, referring to the fact they end up spending all their money as quick as they got it and thus, they needed to do something… even if it meant using the exact same plan over again, as redundant as it sounded. "Plus don't think I've forgotten that you used the advance on my salary to buy that stupid Magikarp on the St. Anne and because you kicked that Magikarp off the raft the three of us and the twerps were on, causing it to evolve into Gyarados, when we finally caught that salesman in Johto, we couldn't get my money back as a result of your stupidity!" Jessie fumed knowing that she may be killed or turned and then she would never get any of her money back if she became a hybrid.

"Jessie has a good point there, James!" added Meowth, just as pissed at James as his female partner in crime was and the fact it was a blessing in not seeing the Magikarp Salesman in Unova, the Decolore Islands or Kalos after the last time they crossed paths with him at Sinnoh still didn't change the fact it added to some of their problems. "It would have been better off if you never met that guy on the ship as it nearly got us killed, even if I had eight more lives to spare!"

James wasn't exactly thrilled to hear them bringing up that fact and wanted to make a counter response. "Oh, I nearly got us killed did I?" he asked with a darkened glare at his two partners in crime for reminding him about the Magikarp Salesman and the events leading to what they've brought up. "Well, who were the ones who made me say goodbye to my Victreebel in Johto?! Yes he tried to eat me almost every single time following my reunion with him at the Breeding Center Butch and Cassidy ran but nevertheless!"

"And yet the Weepinbell we got from the Salesman in Johto in exchange for your Victreebel eventually became a Victreebel which tried to eat me and I had Arbok get rid of it not long afterwards!" snapped Jessie, a vein slowly starting to form on her forehead in sheer anger and she felt herself tightening her hand into a fight at the moment Victreebel was brought up. "Need I also remind you that you chasing that Magikarp Salesman beforehand cost me my Lickitung and got me Wobbufett! So I'd say that would make us even!"

"Not really, because you still have Wobbuffett and especially despite leaving him in Team Rocket HQ before we went to Unova!" James started gritting his teeth in his own anger, causing him to have his face up to Jessie's, a sign the two members of Team Rocket were about ready to get into a heated fight fairly soon. "In fact, after we gave Woobat, Frillish, Yamask and Amoongus to the boss since we failed to acquire any new Pokémon for him before heading to Kalos, you decided to bring Wobbuffett with us. Me, I lost not one Victreebel but two!"

"Wobbuffett!"

Meowth decided not to say anything even after Wobbuffett popped out of his Pokéball, more so as it was never a good idea to piss off Jessie but at least she didn't lose a huge chunk of her hair this time…. or at least, not yet. "Why do I have a bad feeling this is not going to end well?" he asked himself, knowing he and Wobbuffett best not stick around to see what's going to happen next due to James' big mouth. "Look we need to stop fighting and stay together we're all stressed after all since we have not had that much sleep."

Both Jessie and James nodded as they knew that Meowth was right they were tired and in need of some much needed rest right now. "Fine but I say we just leave getting Pikachu is not worth this much trouble." James said closing his eyes and going to sleep as both Jessie and Meowth did the same.

* * *

Meanwhile Ash was sitting down next to May who had woken up from her sleep as she was confused at what was going on. "Ash why are you all here?" She asked seeing Serena and Sherry to unknown girls she still didn't know that much about, but she would not attack them as Ash seemed to care for the two.

"Well May we are going to see if we can find our friends and our Pokémon." Ash said with a smile knowing that a part of her must still be worried for them.

May on the however just gave a smile. "Oh that's good Ash then they can become like us." She answered with a smile on her face at the thought of her friends becoming just she and Ash. May even took hold of Ash's hands into her own as she looked at him.

The three in the room looked at her with a worried look as Sherry knew that May was thinking like many others that had been infected, but was best that she didn't say anything right now as she didn't know her like Ash did.

"May don't worry we shall find a cure then you will be back to being human once again." Ash said with a smile on his face knowing that someone must be working on one at least that was what he hopped for right now.

Hearing this May tilted her head at this looking at him. "But why…?" She began to ask not sure why Ash and the other two girls had such a problem with this. "Why do the three of you have such a problem being like this, it feels so good and feels free as well to be like this I wish you could all understand." May giggled as she rubbed her brown fur.

While all Ash, Serena and Sherry could do was look at her as she did this with a worried look as they knew that her human mind was now long gone, and Serena was the most worried as she knew that this would happen to her. _"This is getting bad…"_ Sherry thought with a sad frown as she looked at May. _"She is starting to lose herself even more."_

Ash just looked at May and knew this was bad and he wished that there was something that he could do to help her and what was going on with her as well, but he soon remembered what Sherry had told him about the virus and what it was doing to Serena as well. _"May, I wish this didn't happen to you."_ he thought as he looked to Serena, and saw that she was worried as well for May.

"Oh man, this is getting worse than we thought," Serena whispered to Ash and Sherry, wanting to make sure May doesn't hear them because it seemed the brunette from Hoenn was starting to become more and more into her new form as a hybrid. "I wonder what we can do?"

"Not sure right now, however we can't just leave her behind," added Sherry in a silent tone, just as concerned herself and the fact there was a risk of being attacked whether it be by May or by any opposing hybrids they'd come across. "Even when the rain stops, we're going to have to take her along so she wouldn't infect anyone else."

"Sherry's right, besides I knew her longer than the two of you so it's for the best we don't risk anyone either attacking her or becoming infected," Ash replied in a silent tone himself, wishing there's a chance he could keep May from completely losing her humanity long enough to get her and themselves back to normal. "I should never have allowed her to leave to Johto…"

"Huh?" wondered Serena as she and Sherry had their expressions change to surprise the moment he even brought that up but the latter didn't blame him for feeling that way due to having travelled with May before. "What do you mean?"

"I mean had I brought her to Sinnoh rather than allowing her to participate in Pokémon Contests at Johto then maybe she wouldn't have become like this," explained Ash, feeling completely responsible for the virus turning May into the hybrid she was now and that the longer she stayed like this, the chances of the damage being unfixable increased dramatically. "Yes, Brock and I saw May again during the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh but again, I had a chance to keep her from leaving and I never took it… like a complete moron."

"We're all human, couldn't have known something like this would happen Ash nor did you know she would come here to relax so don't blame yourself for this," reassured Sherry, not liking the idea of Ash beating himself up for not knowing that May would eventually become a victim to the virus that infected them and had been succumbing more than they did. "I mean, the only God I know is Arceus and I highly doubt he'd ever make you do things you didn't want to do."

Feeling Sherry's hand on his shoulder, it did help him feel a little better though he's still worried about May since it was in a way his fault for not keeping it from happening. "She made a good point, I mean May would have been infected anyway even if she was with you," came Serena's voice, though she wondered more about Ash's connection with the brunette due to him mentioning how he knew her longer. "Plus, how do you think Pikachu would feel if he saw you like this?"

"You had to bring that up…" said Ash, also worried for his buddy since the male Electric-Type would be able to handle himself though not sure how long before eventually he succumbed in a battle without proper treatment… especially if he was to be seriously hurt in battle without Ash there to keep him safe.

"Plus your friends Misty and Dawn are safe at least Ash." Sherry said with a smile as Ash told her about them both and wished she could meet them at least as a human.

Ash nodded and knew that it was the same with his mother as well he just hopped that this was as far as it got and that no one else would die and be infected by this thing, but he did look at Serena and he held her hand and rubbed her fur and looked into her eyes. "Serena look I know you're worried as well but we shall save you and May," Ash began and looked at to Sherry. "You to Sherry we will find a cure for everyone."

Both Sherry and Serena looked at Ash and smiled at him knowing that he was worried, not just for them but everyone he cared for and what would happen to them as well. "Don't worry Ash we'll fix this I know we can." Serena said with a smile on her face as she moved closer to Ash and hugged him knowing that he needed it right now.

Sherry nodded at what Serena was saying and smiled at the two. _"She's right, and even if we fail I have a feeling that we may be together."_ Sherry thought as she moved over to them and she hugged them as well.

Watching the hug was May as she smiled at them she was not sure why they wanted to become human again but she would wait for soon they would know, they would know that it was better this way and she knew they would thank her. _"Then Ash will be my mate, as will the girls as well."_ May thought with a smile on her face hoping Ash would see it soon.

* * *

 **A/N well another chapter has come to an end and I hope that you all liked it as it shows more interactions with Ash and the girls and I know not many others have been shown but I do want to make it slow and build it up so he gets to know Sherry first the others that you have asked will show up as for**  
 **Jack O Loonturn is the creation of my friend Luckenhaft.**

 **As you can see May has lost who she is and likes what she has become as well, this will start to happen to Serena, Sherry and later Ash as well but the three shall be keeping their human minds for at least a while now Dawn will be showing up soon as well I was going to have it in this chapter but I had a lot to cover and Ash and Sherry moments as well, as they are getting closer, so that is all I can say right now so till next chapter please leave a review to let me know what you all think of the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 Serena gives in

**A/N well I have another chapter of my hybrids chapter and as you all saw from the last chapter Serena has started to give into her Pokémon instincts, it's slow but she is going to like what she is not just Serena but Ash and Sherry as well as them and many others who are infected and still have their human minds but as you shall see many shall lose them in time.**

 **Also I am very sorry that this took a while, sadly I lost my old laptop that I used to do many of my stories on, but thankfully I have got a new one now, anyway onto the new chapter.**

 **Chapter 6 Serena gives in  
**

Misty was still making her way towards the town that her friends were at she knew that this was not going to be safe but if her friends were there and she knew that they needed help with whatever was going on. "Just hold on and please everyone be okay." she said as she knew it would still take her time to reach her destination.

Her mind was still on Ash and the friends she knew were there and what they had become, Misty took out her PokéGear to see what was going on knowing there might be some news on what was going on.

* * *

Meanwhile Ash was walking was walking around the house that belonged to Sherry as so far this place had been safe for them but morning had arrived and from the looks of things they were running out of food.

"I knew I should have stocked up." Sherry said as she gave a sigh knowing that they would have to head into town and get some.

Ash walked over to her and knew that he was right and looked at her. "Well I think we should go and get some then, I mean while it's not safe they should leave us alone if we are together and think we are mated."

Sherry nodded she knew it was still bad and that Ash was hoping to see if he could find the rest of his friends she knew that this would be hard. "I know but still we shall need to be careful when we head out if we act too human then they will try to hurt us."

Ash nodded as he knew she was right. "Okay, then Sherry I'm going to see how May is and make sure she won't do anything." Ash told her as he headed to the room that May was resting in.

Seeing her Ash just gave a sigh and knew that soon Serena would join her, while thinking of her Ash headed to where Serena was as she was sitting down and saw the look that she had on her face. "Hey Serena, how are you feeling?" Ash asked knowing that while it was a stupid thing to ask after what has happened to her but he still wanted to know.

Serena on the other hand looked up to Ash as she did her best to smile. "Yeah I'm just worried is all Ash." Serena said as she gave a sigh and looked over to a mirror and at her hybrid form.

Ash nodded and sat down next to her still thankful his mother and Misty were not here to be infected with whatever this was. "I know, but who knows you mum could be safe," Ash said doing what he could to make Serena feel alright. "Serena, look me and Sherry need to head into town and get some supplies and may see if we can find our friends." Ash said as he didn't like to leave her or May alone but they also needed to be fast as well.

"Don't worry Ash I understand and I should be okay for now just please hurry I can still feel my mind going." She said as she looked up at Ash and started to feel her body getting hot with a voice in her mind and she knew what it was.

It was her new Pokémon side trying to get free from what was left of Serena's human side. _'You should just give in and mate with Ash.'_ The voice said deep within Serena's mind.

"Hey don't worry about me, I know that you're worried but the fact is that we need food and then we can find a cure, so just go but please be safe out there Ash okay." Serena said as she saw Ash nod at her.

"I will who knows we may find the others and can bring them here to be safe," Ash said with a frown as he still had no idea where Brock and the others were. "I just know they are safe Serena no way would they become like what we have."

"Yeah you're right on that, we have been though a lot after all." Serena said with a smile on her face and looked to Ash. "I'll look after May while you're gone."

Ash nodded at her as he looked at her one last time before he went off to meet Sherry ready to head off into town while Serena was left alone with her thoughts and worries as well, the last thing she knew was that Ash shouldn't be worried with her. "As I will fight this off I won't become lost like May has and I will save her and the others that have fallen to this virus as well."

* * *

Once Ash had all that he needed he looked over to Sherry who was ready to leave as well. "Okay Serena said she will be looking after May while we are getting what we need." he said as they both stepped outside the house.

Sherry looked at Ash and she knew how worried he was. "Don't worry we'll be back soon Ash." she said as she gave her new friend a smile knowing that she would do everything that she can to help him.

"Right let go then." Ash said hold Sherry's hand and then looked at her knowing that she was looking at him and why he was holding her hand not that she minded. "Its bets that anyone we see think we are mates right or they may attack us."

Sherry nodded at what Ash was saying and she thought about it. "Your right we have no idea how many infected people we shall see and as both males and females might still be there its best that we act like we are together, safer that was after all."

With that in mind the two quickly made their way into the city hoping that they wouldn't run into anyone that would hurt them or worse kill them. Sherry knew that by now the city would be under the control of all the people that had been infected and who knows how the virus would have affected them all.

However she was also worried for Serena knowing the poor girl didn't have a lot of time left, once her time was over she would end up just like May and the many others that had been infected and then she knew it wouldn't be long before she meet the same fate as well.

" _Not sure how long Ash will last but he may last longer than the rest of us."_ Sherry thought but in the end she knew that he too would fail to the virus that had been made.

* * *

Meanwhile Serena was walking around the house her body was getting hotter and hotter which each passing moment and she didn't know why. "What's going on now…?" she asked she was painting more and more.

Before she knew it Serena fell down onto the floor as she let out light moans from her mouth, they were quite at first but with each passing moment they started to grow louder as May heard this from her room and came to see what was going on and she saw Serena on the ground and May knew what was going on with her and she just smiled at the sight she saw before her very own eyes.

Serena soon shuddered, as the heat inside her was now reaching her mind which she couldn't fight, the animal in her was taking over, she rolled on the floor and laid on her back filled by lust Serena spreaded her legs, with one hand her reaching her left breast and with the other reached her sex, that was covered in fur, Serena began rubbing her breast and sex, she moaned and panted, her tail moved wildly and her body trembled as she tried to satisfy the heat that was now inside, finally the changes were arriving to her mind, and she didn't care.

Serena knew that she needed to fight it but she was finding it harder with each moment that went by. "A-Ash…" The lusty Fennekin girl managed to say, her mind full of thoughts of the boy who she loved. She needed him, wanted his big cock…she assumed it had to be big. She moaned, not even noticing May was now next to her as Serena saw the smile that was on May's face.

May simple giggled at this looking at the girl as she knew what was going on with her all too well. "Don't fight it, embrace it feel how good it will be." May said with a smile as she moved all the more closer to Serena.

"No I have too…" Serena said with a moan but her body betrayed her.

May was at the girl's side a moment later, her long canine tongue starting to lap at Serena's bare breasts as she smiled. "Well your body says otherwise Serena."

May took up the opposite side of her body, her own licks starting to make Serena feel strange as May attempted to fill her with pleasure and soon May brought her muzzle against the girl's face. Her tongue practically invaded the girl's mouth as she engaged in a deep, animalistic kiss.

Serena didn't even realize that she was starting to kiss May back, lust starting to burn within her loins, May just gave another smile as soon her tongue positioned to start lapping away at the wet sex between Serena's legs which caused her to moan more.

For Serena however the pleasure she was experiencing skyrocketed as she only had one thought on her mind right now. "Ash…I need Ash!" The girl cried out, one of her hands now rubbing against her soaked slit as May too pulled away from the girl, May was now satisfied with Serena's new mind set.

As Serena now rubbed the opening surrounded by fur, the beauty knowing endless delight as she continued diddling herself, yet it paled compared to what Ash was going to make her experience when he came back. Even if she had to share him with these other girls she heard about, she was certain that he'd be able to make her feel beyond divine.

Smiling May could also sense this from Serena as she knew that she wanted Ash to mate with her right now they needed to wait, and May wanted to find both Dawn and Misty and make them like she was.

Then there was the possibility of the Team Rocket trio coming after them again, not realizing that it was the case as the three were preparing for an operation to try and steal Ash's Pikachu while at the same time, needing to avoid the gas that was infecting everyone. " _I really hope Team Rocket won't ruin this moment… otherwise I'll make sure they experience a living hell."_ she thought to herself, for now all she wanted to do was have fun with Serena and the two began having a kiss.

* * *

Speaking of which, the trio was currently trying to figure out how they will find Ash and his friends without being infected as they made their way towards the town where the group of trainers were currently staying at… which won't be easy given that those infected would become a hybrid and so far Pokémon were completely immune to the gas. "Are you sure about this, Jess?" asked James as he and Jessie were wearing protective suits to keep themselves safe from the gas itself. "Normally it would be good to follow the twerps but with this infection…"

"Quit your whining, James!" snapped Jessie, keeping her purple-haired partner from finishing his sentence since they needed to show that were still determined to get their boss what he wanted even if it killed them. "The sooner we get Pikachu, the sooner we can return to HQ."

They turned their attention towards Meowth, who was trailing behind as he didn't have any protection from the gas yet as expected, he's completely immune to its effects. "You guys slow down, I can't keep up with all this gas blocking my view!" he called out, wishing that there wasn't as much gas blocking his sight than he would have.

"Come on, Meowth. Not you too?" asked Jessie as she became even more annoyed with the male Scratch Cat giving her similar problems that James did and it wouldn't get them anywhere if they continued to act this way. "We really need to get our asses in gear and do what we need to do before something else goes wrong!"

Before anything else could be said, they heard something that passed right behind them. "What was that?" asked James as he turned to the far left.

"What was what?"

"Sounded like something that passed by so fast that it vanished before we could get a proper glance," answered Meowth, wondering if his ears were starting to play games on him and hoped whatever it was, it wasn't anything vicious. "Hopefully it's not a repeat of the Pokémon Tower."

"Don't remind me!" muttered Jessie, still reeling from the fact she and her partners in crime had a bad experience at the Pokémon Tower and the Ghost-Types that resided there, and just when they followed Ash all the way back to Saffron City, one Ghost managed to ruin their plans before they could attempt to get their hands on Pikachu. "Also don't think that I've forgotten about that moment…"

"Come on, Jessie!" scowled Meowth, getting angry at the fact she brought up what he did to her as a Gastly had itself where Jessie's head was and in a way, it reminded him of the one from Maiden's Peak before the whole mess from the Pokémon Tower even took place. "You know as well as I do that…"

Something else passed by the Team Rocket trio before anything else could be said. "There it was again!" cried James, making the three a bit nervous as they felt that sooner or latter it'll bite them in the rear like everything else before this did. "Do you suppose that it could be a Pokémon?"

"I don't know, maybe we should find a place to hide and find out" said Jessie, recommending an idea to her fellow Team Rocket members and the three found a nearby bush to go into and lay low for a while until they determined whatever it was they heard. "Okay, so far so good."

"Yeah, but what was it?" wondered Meowth as he went from being a bit nervous to being somewhat frightened and hid behind the two humans he was partnered with, peaking his head in order to catch a glimpse of the thing that ran past them twice in a way.

"No idea, hopefully it's a Pokémon or a human that managed to avoid being infected, such as any of the previous twerps we encountered," James replied to the male Normal-Type, then again it's possible that fellow members of Team Rocket such as their boss Giovanni could have easily avoided infection and they suspected Ash or some of his friends may have found shelter for the time being themselves. "I can't say for sure until we see actually it for ourselves."

Jessie and Meowth silently nodded their heads as for their sakes, the only thing they could do was wait it out. "You know, remind me to call the boss just in case as who knows what this gas could do to him" she responded as if they were to stay in business then at the very least they'd need to be certain that their boss hadn't been infected.

Just then, something was heard from behind them and it made them cringe a bit. "You don't suppose that whatever it was that we heard is now right behind us?" James asked of his fellow partners in crime with a tense expression on his face.

"Let's hope not" responded Jessie as they needed to check to see what it was, though neither of them were willing to do so as they had a long history of losing battles whether it be to Ash and his friends or otherwise. "One of us needs to turn and see if it is."

"Don't look at me!" snapped Meowth, if the Pokémon was a vicious one like Gyarados, Beedrill, Spearow or Fearow, then he'd be canon folder since he himself was a Pokémon and one that couldn't win his way out of a paper bag without cheating. "I'm not going to risk losing all nine of my lives against whatever it is!"

"At least you have nine lives!" yelled James, wondering if his life would flash before his very eyes since he was human and sure he had Inkay on his team, it was the only Pokémon he had as the others he caught were either released or currently in Giovanni's possession at Team Rocket Headquarters. "I still have my whole life ahead of me!"

"Someone has to check!" Jessie lashed out herself, not wanting to do this herself since she was the prettiest of the three and soon a thought came to mind. "You know what? Maybe all three of us should check just to be on the safe side?"

Meowth and James took a glance at Jessie, starting to be a bit suspicious as normally whenever they did so, she'd leave them to take the blunt of it. "Are you sure?" the latter asked of the red-haired female, not easily convinced of the idea. "What if you try and bail out on us like the other times before we even met the twerps at Viridian City?"

"No back talk!" Jessie was getting really angry, even more so at her partners not trusting her on the idea and the fact none of them wanted to go out on their own didn't help matters either. "Besides this time, I'll be right behind you two so there's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

This made Jessie roll her eyes, not wanting to get into anymore details on the idea. "Yes, Meowth… I'm sure that I won't bail on you guys again" she replied, causing the three to get ready to look behind them once she gave the word. "On the count of three, we turn around at the same time. Okay?"

"Okay…" Meowth and James replied, still not too happy with the plan and hopefully they would find out if the one making the noise they heard was the same creature but they were somewhat concerned that Jessie could use this as another means of saving her own skin.

"Good, on three… one… two… three!" she cried as they turned around and saw that the one who made the noise from behind their hiding spot a familiar blue Pokémon that Jessie had in her possession ever since the Johto events. "W-Wobbuffet?!"

"Wobbuffet!"

The male Psychic-Type Patient Pokémon once again came out of Jessie's Pokéball much to her further annoyance and made her start to understand how Misty felt whenever Psyduck did the same thing in Kanto, the Orange Islands and Johto. Before the red-haired Team Rocket member could say anything, he had one of his hands point to the far right as if trying to tell them something. "Huh?" she asked out of confusion as she had intended to recall Wobbuffet though if he pointed towards something then it might have to wait.

"Meowth, do you have any idea on what Wobbuffet is trying to tell us?" wondered James, just as confused as Jessie at seeing Wobbuffet pointing in the right.

"Beats me, Jimmy," answered Meowth as the three soon looked towards the direction that Wobbuffet pointed them to and saw to their shock that there was a human, though there's something off about her as she had yellow skin and white spikey collar that resembled that of Jolteon, a sight that shocked him and his human partners. "Is that a human?!"

"From the looks of it, yeah…" remarked James in dismay, starting to realize what they heard not too long ago and the fact that Jolteon were among some of the known Pokémon that could use moves like Agility to increase their speed also made him put two and two together. "But what happened to her?"

"I don't really have a clue, though for now… we better get out of here before we find out how she ended up like this," said Jessie as they were just about to leave when a small group of Electric-Type Hybrids surrounded them much to their further shock. "Oh boy…"

None of the Hybrids were pleased to see the Team Rocket trio and sparks of electricity began to form around their bodies, reminding the three of all the times they were zapped by Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Volt Tackle and Electro Ball in the long run. "Looks like…" they were about to declare that they were blasting off when a large blast of electricity came from the area where they and Wobbuffet stood, followed by an explosion that sent all four flying into the sky.

* * *

Back at the Pokémon Center, Clemont, Bonnie, Brock and Cilan were contemplating on what to do as they were still concerned for Ash and Serena while at the same time, had a bad feeling Dawn, Iris, Max, Tracey and Misty would end up becoming the next victims since there's a chance they'd want to look for Ash. "This is bad… I haven't gotten in touch with Dawn or her mother Johanna" Brock spoke up, even with the PokéGear that he got in the Sinnoh region; he hadn't had any luck with getting through to Dawn let alone Johanna. "Even Norman, Max May and Caroline aren't answering."

"Yeah, I couldn't make contact with Grace either" added Clemont, remembering the meeting he, Ash and Bonnie had with Serena's mother at one point during their travels in Kalos and knew that both Grace and Delia would be devastated at hearing something happening to their respective children due to the infection. "While they might be safe, there's a chance that'll change if the virus gets stronger."

Nodding his head, Cilan had to agree with Brock and Clemont on the matter at hand. "The last time I saw Dawn was when she paid Unova a visit and later participated in the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup with me, Ash, Iris, Trip, Burgundy and Gerogia but after that… I don't know where she is" the green-haired Connoisseur spoke up with a hint of concern, and then there was the Village of Dragons where the Dragon Elder and Shannon resided. "As for the Dragon Elder and Shannon, let's hope they could at least get shelter at Opelucid City, possibly at the Gym with its leader Drayden for their safety."

Both Brock and Clemont all gave a sigh at this knowing that it was bad as they had no idea what would happen not with the hybrids outside all wanting to get into the building right now. As they all thought this they heard the banging from outside once more and knew it was the hybrids hoping to trick loved ones to come outside as to infect them with the virus that they had in them

Before they knew it they heard a crash as everyone in the Pokémon Center, Officer Jenner soon stepped forward as she looked at the people that she knew that she had to keep safe from harm. "Look you all need to run." She said as she looked at the three Gym leaders knowing that hope would be with them to keep the people here all safe.

The people all nodded as parents grabbed their kids as both Brock and Clemont nodded and then they looked at Cilan as the three gym leaders got ready to take off. "Okay let's go!" Brock cried out as he and the others got up and simple ran knowing it was not a good idea to stay.

Clemont picked up his sister as the three Gym leaders all looked back to see Jenny dealing with the hybrids, and there were many of them Bonnie soon noticed a Glameow hybrid jump in from one of the windows pinning Jenny down on the ground, as to make sure that she didn't get away.

Jenny on the other hand knew that this was bad as she looked up to the people many of which were in a panic, but there were over fifty people here and she knew that she needed them all to run and fast. "Hurry and get out of here!" she yelled as they people all nodded and ran towards the back exit.

"Meow no use in running for you will soon join us!" the female hybrid told Jenny, as she saw her fellow hybrids coming into the building, Jenny unleashing as cry of fear and surprise as the Glameow hybrid now cocking her head in surprise at the unusual reaction. While she may have now had the libido and sexual instincts of a Pokémon, she recalled that Officer Jenny was supposed to be a brave figure, not one who would cower before a Glameow. As such, she now rubbed against the figure, ensuring that she would no longer have a need to hide from her kind.

Jenny cried out in surprise as the creature nuzzled her, the woman now trying to get the hybrid girl off of her. "Get off me!" she cried out as she knew that all it would take was one bite or a scratch from the hybrid for her to become a hybrid as well.

The Glameow hybrid on the other hand just smiled at the woman as she shook her head at what Jenny wanted. "Sorry that is something that I can't do." The Glameow hybrid said as before Jenny could act she felt the hybrids teeth sink into her sink.

All Jenny could do once this happened was scream in pain as she knew full well what was going to happen next, but she did hear the many hybrids smile as they all looked at her and knew her change was about to start.

"Fear not soon you will join a better world a better race that you will be born into." Jack O Loonturn said with a smile as the others all nodded as they would not get in the way of this transformation that they would see before their own eyes.

Jenny didn't exactly feel that great at the moment she heard this from the hybrid that was the leader of the attack. Her entire body seemed on fire, and it was starting to feel…good?

With a cry of fear, Jenny found her clothes being torn away as her body started to shift, the woman gaining several inches as her already tight clothes simply could no longer take the strain, her officer's outfit torn asunder, save the remains of parts of the collar, a testament to her ranking. The woman's already nice breasts seemed rather greedy in terms of size, Jenny moaning in pleasure as they expanded in size. For Jenny truly did feel hot mainly thanks to her fur that she was growing, her exposed slit unleashing pheromones that was drawing both male and female hybrids that were all nearby to her.

"What's...?" Jenny tried to say as her changes continued as she gave a lusty howl, the changing woman's alterations accelerated, and her green-blue hair turning wilder. Yet that wasn't the only thing on her body to change as a sheet of gray form encased the woman, Jenny now starting to pant as the feeling between her loins continued to burn. "I need to find a mate." She cried as the others new her mind was changing just as fast as her body was changing.

Her hands and feet would have cupped her already stimulated breasts, but they were now changing into paws, small claws sticking out of the now three- pronged appendages, a layer of black fur covering parts of her legs and arms, a nice tuft of it appearing just above her breasts as well. Blinking, the red-eyed girl starred down at herself, seeing what appeared to be a mix between Mightyena and woman before her. Yet this new form gave her a rush, a feeling of heat that instantly suppressed any feelings of fear or disgust with her new form.

With another howl, Jenny welcomed her new bushy black tail, the furry thing wagging around as she got up on her for paws, watching another tuft of black fur appear almost invitingly around her. All of this was too much for the woman, the lust growing within her causing her to pant as she looked up at the ones who was watching the change, tongue sticking out of her changing mouth, canines more prominent for the dog-woman.

The female Glameow hybrid from before just gave a smile as she giggled. "Don't worry soon you will be free from your old life," The female Glameow said with a smile as she looked over to the one that was in charge that helped the attack on the Pokémon Center work. "And then your new life shall begin."

Jack O Loonturn nodded at what the female Glameow said as he watched with a smile seeing that Jenny would soon be done with her change.

Her ears began to shift outwards as well, taking on the shape of a Mightyena's as they pointed upwards and took on a slight jag in appearance. Her nose shrunk down as the small black one of a dog appeared her now muzzled face truly not that of a human. Two dark marks appeared under her eyes as the transformation came to an end, Jenny no longer thinking much like the human she had once been.

With a now yellow sclera, the red-eyed girl looked around the Center with her fellow hybrids all of which were now smiling, with Jenny knowing that she would never indeed fear a Glameow again, now able to intimidate and chase them with ease. "See we told you that you would like this new form that has been gifted to you." The Glameow said with glee on her face.

Jenny simple nodded at this as she looked at the one that had changed her no longer with fear at what happened to her, in fact she loved her new form and what she had become and felt free as well. "Your right this is not as bad as I thought it would be." Jenny said as she got rid of the clothes that was left on her.

A grand sense of pride in her new species had awoken within her as the former police officer grinned like the dog she now was, although that clearly wasn't the only thing, Jenny finding herself whimpering as the need to find a mate was strong now.

"Don't worry you shall find one to be with," Jack said as he looked in the direction that the other humans and run off in knowing that they needed they needed to be changed as well. "But before that we needed to make sure that the ones that got away are changed."

Jenny nodded at what she was told. "I understand." She said with a grin on her face as she looked at the others she was with seeing many kinds there with her and knew that this was the new race, as Jenny got down on all fours and soon ran in the direction that the survivors had gone.

The other hybrids also went in that direction as well, while a few stayed at the Pokémon Center as they knew some humans were locked in their rooms, but they knew that the humans would be joining them all to soon.

Jack simple looked around wanting to stay and over see the many preparations that would be going on, but there was one thing that he knew would happen to a few that had become hybrids. "We should keep an eye on some of our fellow kind they may still think like a human." He said as Jack looked over to another hybrid a male Vaporeon.

"Yes we do," the male Vaporeon hybrid said with a smile looking around the now trashed Pokémon Center looking for any humans that could be hiding from them, as both knew that some had to still be around. "I just hope that we can soon get the other towns and then the rest of the world as I want to make that Gym leader of Cerulean City my mate." He said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Ash and Sherry on the other hand had arrived into the town and saw hybrids walking around like it was nothing which worried Ash and Sherry as the two looked at each other. But they knew that they both still needed to be careful as they headed towards the Pokémon Center as they saw hybrids coming out and heard scream as well which made Ash want to run over and help out.

However Sherry placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Don't think about it Ash it's too late to do anything." She said with a frown on her face as she looked over to where the scream had come from and saw a girl run out of the Pokémon Center as she was holding onto her side and she looked like she was in pain.

"But why can't we?" Ash asked with a whisper making sure that neither drew the attention of the other hybrids that were around them.

"It's too late for her she is going to change, and become a hybrid." Sherry said with a frown on her face as she looked over to the poor woman.

"Help me someone please!" She cried out in fear and pain at what was starting to happen to her as she soon fell down to her knees. "Please this hurts!" She cried out as she looked around and all she saw were more hybrids as well as the one who had infected her.

The girl's face pushed forward into the beginnings of a canine muzzle. She panted as her nose pressed out, her once pink nose now small and blue as it sat at the front of her face, the girl's sense of smell seeming much better as she shuttered. "No please I don't want to become a monster!" as she looked at the mirror of the shop that she was close to.

"My, quite the sight you are sweetie!" the one who infected her said which was a male Furfrou commented, watching as the girl's now developed ass gave a shake in the air. She would see be back with him as her mate, and with every passing second that statement was becoming more and more true after all both he and her were dog type Pokémon after all. For her feet were now shifting, dark fur coating them as they shrunk down. Soon she had compact little paws, the girl's nails sinking into the wood beneath her as she panted.

"Sammy, please help me." The changing cried her arm reaching up to the male Furfrou that had infected her.

"Sorry but I can't but don't worry it's going to be over soon and then we can be together once more." He said with a smile.

"Ruff!" A bark left the girl's dog-like face as fur began to swarm her body, a darker shade of the fluff covering her face while tons of thick white fur began to grow over the rest of her body.

The girl cried out again as the fur engulfed her breasts, her nipples feeling amazing as the cold air collided with the soft warmth around them. And the fur just continued to come, moving down her arms and waist without missing a beat. It wasn't long before the Furfrou girl was fully coated in the fluff, the girl indeed quite the stylish Pokémon now.

The girl's transformation came to an end as she developed her newest limb: a fluffy white tail that gave several playful wags.

"See don't you feel much better now?" he asked his lover who was down on the ground while both Ash and Sherry looked at this with Ash wanting to rush over and help but he knew that Sherry was right.

The girl however just looked at what had happened to her as instead of a smile on her face she gave a scream as she looked at her hands and the rest of her body. "No, no, no!" She cried out in fear and panic at what she had become.

While Ash just looked at Sherry and wondered what this meant and why she was not like the others that were around her. "It seems that she has her retained human mind." Sherry said to Ash with a whisper.

Ash just looked at Sherry when she had said this. "So what will this mean then?" he asked her as a part of him had a bad feeling on what they hybrids would do to the girl that still had her human mind.

Sherry gave a sigh as she watched this as the male Furfrou simple looked at her as other hybrids picked her eye as she was still in shock over what has happened to her. "What are you doing!?" She cried out as the pulled her up to her feet.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you will need to be locked up." The male Furfrou called Sammy said as the girl just looked on in shock not understanding this at all.

It was then that Jack shown up shaking his head at her. "I see we have another one then." He said with a frown on his face looking at Sammy and then the Furfrou girl.

Sammy just nodded at this and looked and his leader that had brought at least some order to what was going on. "Yes she still thinks like a human."

"Well then..." Jack began with a frown at this as the girl was trying to get free from the grips of the two hybrids holding her. "We're going to need to lock her up with the others that still think like humans until they have been freed from the bound of humanity," He said as he looked at all three and then the girl. "Don't worry in time you will love the form that you have."

With that said the hybrids took the girl towards the police station to be looked up until her human mind had left her as Sammy followed the other two hybrids all the while the girl was screaming to the one that she loved to help her and not to do this.

Sherry just looked over to Ash and saw that he wanted to help but she knew that this was a bad idea for the both as it would just get them captured. "Ash, don't! Think about it, there is nothing we can do for her right now." Sherry said with a whisper knowing that they still had a mission to do right now.

"I know but I hate not being able to help." Ash said with a growl knowing that the hybrids were thinking of a way to get rid of someone's human mind as his thought soon went to May and wondered did this guy make May lose her mind or did it happen all on its own.

"Well right now, we can't do anything to stop it," responded Sherry, especially as she feared that sooner or latter it will happen to the two of them as well and cringed on the thought of it happening as well as another matter that she learned from her new friend. "Hopefully things won't get any worse."

"Knowing Team Rocket, they always tend to pop up when it's not convent," remarked Ash, realizing that he hadn't seen the Team Rocket trio at all ever since the mess with the infection started and how it was for the best for the best that they didn't show up as last thing he needed was them causing additional problems. "I just wish Pikachu and the rest of my Pokémon were with us right now."

Sherry couldn't blame him for feeling that way since Pikachu was the first Pokémon that Ash ever got and they were inseparable ever since they first started their journey together. "I'm not really sure what to say right now…" she spoke, wishing she had her own Pokémon by her side instead of being defenceless.

"It's not your fault," Ash replied back, having a hand on her shoulder as it wasn't the first time he ever got separated from his Pokémon because it happened to him several times before and this was no different. "We'll find Pikachu, hopefully before Team Rocket or any of the Hybrids do."

"I hope so, then there's May's Pokémon as even I don't know where they are since we found May without them."

"Don't remind me," muttered Ash, remembering that none of May's Pokémon preferred being out of their pokéball unlike Misty's Togepi and later Azuril, Dawn's Piplup or Iris' Axew, a problem that Serena's Pokémon had themselves which would make their harder to locate before any opposing hybrids or Jessie, James and Meowth do as they'll be easy targets. "Then there's Brock, Clemont and Bonnie to take into consideration as well as Misty, Dawn, Max, Tracey, Gary and Iris."

"Oh yeah, your other friends… how can I forget?" frowned Sherry, remembering the other friends that Ash and Serena were currently travelling with along with those Ash once travelled with in the regions before. "Well since you said some of your friends are not here and they have others things that they could be doing so they could be safe." Sherry said as she knew that at the very least Misty and Dawn might be safe Max was back home in Hoenn as for Gary he was not that sure.

Giving a small frown, Ash nodded his head and said. "I can only hope that they didn't get dragged into it too…" he spoke, then there was their respective family members, his mother, Brock's family, Misty's sisters, May's family, Dawn's mother, Cilan's brothers and Serena's own mother… to be honest, Ash wished he had paid Serena's hometown a visit but it'll have to wait till this whole mess was all resolved. "Who knows? Professor Oak, Professor Ivy, Professor Elm, Professor Birch, Professor Rowan, Professor Juniper and Professor Sycamore might be doing their best to create a cure for everyone infected."

There was one good thing about saying Professor Ivy's name, since by the time the events with Deoxys and Rayquaza occurred in Hoenn, Brock had finally gotten over what happened between the two of them back at the Orange Islands. "Let's hope you're right" said Sherry, having a feeling there was something else that had to be said. "Unfortunately, we don't know if whatever caused the humans to become hybrids might be evolving or not."

"Wait, evolving?!"

"Yes, like all viruses, this one might end up evolving into a more powerful version as time passes" she responded with a stern expression on her face, remembering everything she learned back when she was a student at the Pokémon Trainer School prior to becoming the very hybrid she was right now. "So even if a cure was to be made, it might not be enough for a new version of the virus that was spreading through the world."

"Damn…" muttered Ash, biting his lower lip and not liking the sound of that since there was no way to contact his friends and family, let alone find May's and Sherry's missing Pokéballs on their own without some form of assistance. "Just when we didn't have enough to worry about."

Sherry simply nodded her head, as much as it pained her to tell him the bad news, she needed to tell him. "I'm sorry, besides there are gonna be hybrids that could just break their way into houses, Gyms, buildings, department stores or Pokémon Centers with ease and there are Pokémon that have enough strength to do so." she continued, certain that Ash was well familiar with many Pokémon that could break through walls or even walk through them.

"Great…" Ash began scowling again, not wanting to see his friends hurt or infected by any Rock-Type, Steel-Type, Fighting-Type, Ghost-Type, Dragon-Type or Ground-Type hybrids as they were capable of simply breaking into places that Sherry previously mentioned. "All the more reason to find Pikachu and the rest of the missing Pokémon as soon as possible before anything else goes wrong."

Sherry nodded at this as they moved on, only to be stopped as a hybrid that was a Sandslash hybrid walking over to them. "Hey you two we need some help," The male Vaporeon said looking at Ash and Sherry. "You can mate later with each other." He said looking at the two hybrids that he was looking at.

The two looked at the male hybrid and knew that it was best to act like the many other hybrids that were around them. "Sure thing what do you need from us." Sherry said with a node of her head at this and looked at Ash.

"We need to make sure that the humans we have locked up don't run away when we bring them out." He said with a grin on his face and placed his blue hand to his face muzzle. "You know what's a shame thou." He said looking at the two.

"No, what's a shame?" Ash asked looking at him with a frown not liking the look that was on his face right now.

"That Misty was not here to be changed, as a human I always did love the shows that her sisters put on," he said with a bigger grin and closed his eyes which Ash didn't like at all. "Oh well sooner or later we'll be spreading all over and then I will make her my mate." As he soon went on saying what fun he would have with Misty once she had become a Vaporeon as well.

Ash however didn't like the way this guy was talking about Misty or what he would do to her as well. _"But at least for now she is okay."_ Ash thought to himself knowing that Misty was back home at least safe from harem and not been changed like he had been by this virus. _"Until this guy gets to her that is."_

"Is everything alright you look very tense?" the male Vaporeon asked with a frown on his face looking at Ash as he felt there was something up as he moved closer towards the two.

Sherry seeing this knew that this was bad and needed to think of something and fast before they all found out what was going on with them both. Acting fast Sherry pulled Ash into a kiss, something Ash was taken aback by as Sherry pressed her body onto Ash and he could feel her breasts press on his chest as she did this.

Pulling away Sherry looked at the male Vaporeon was also taken back by this by just crossed his blue arms over his chest looking at the two. "Sorry about my mate," Sherry began as she hugged Ash still pressing her body against him. "Hearing you say this has him frustrated we we're planning to find a good place were me and him were going to have a lot of fun." She said as she gave a grin hoping deep down it would fool him.

The hybrid Vaporeon simple nodded at this and then looked over to Ash. "Okay fine once we have dealt with the humans we have left then you and your mate can have fun, who knows you might even find more mates to be with." He said with a grin on his face.

Sherry simple nodded at this as she looked at Ash still playing up the act. "You hear that, once those silly humans have joined us we can have some real fun and maybe have some others can join us as well."

"Good we will call you when the time is ready, since we have no idea who is with who." The Vaporeon hybrid said as he soon let the two hybrids alone.

Once Sherry knew he left she just looked up at Ash and just blushed at what she had done. "Sorry about doing that Ash but if I didn't think of something then he would have caught us and would have found out that we still have our human minds, and that's the last thing we need right now."

Ash nodded at this as he looked at Sherry and then looked back to where the hybrid was walking and saw he was far away now. "Yeah sorry I just hated the way he was talking about Misty like that and what he was going to do to her, it just made me feel so..."

"Don't worry about she is your friend and you want to keep her safe from all of this fucked up mess." Sherry said looking at Ash with a smile on her face. "But still, you need to be far more careful okay."

Hearing her words Ash nodded as they made it into the Pokémon Center which the girl from before had escaped from. "So what happened here anyway?" Ash asked as he looked around and saw the damage that had been done.

"Well there were some humans had been hold up here not too long ago but thanks to some planning we all decided to work together. After all this is a new age for us after all, anyway I don't think I saw you when we attacked so you must have been changed outside of the city." He said with a crazy like smile as both Ash and Sherry just nodded at this. "Well please to see you have joined the new world, my name is Jack O Loonturn."

"Well I'm Ash and this is my..." Ash said as he was going to say friend and Sherry knew that would be a bad idea for him to say this with her seeing a few male Pachirisu in here.

"I'm his mate Sherry." She said with a smile on her face as she looked at him as Ash nodded at her knowing what she was getting at as he too now saw the male Pachirisu hybrids in the room with them.

"Okay then, we got the former officer Jenny following them but it's only a matter of time before we get them and they join our ranks." Jack said as he gave a smile and walked over to where the window was.

"Do you know who was holding up in here then?" Ash asked hoping that it was some of his friends that had been in the Pokémon Center.

Jack looked when Ash had asked this as Sherry spoke up for him. "Well it's just that we had some human friends that we have been looking for, so that they can be changed as well." Sherry answered with a smile.

"Well there was some Gym leaders that Jenny told me about if I remember their names are Brock Cilan and Clemont with his little sister Bonnie." Jack said looking at the two knowing that the Gym leaders had helped many people get away. "Sadly they got away along with many people as well, so they would be with the surviving humans right now."

Ash just looked at Sherry as his mind began thinking that maybe this was the man who had started this whole thing in the first place but with so many ears on them all right now it was best that he didn't say anything and just wait till later.

Yet the next words that Jack would say would shock Ash. "It's true we have no idea who done this to us," he began once more looking at what he had become and just laughed at this fact almost as he was happy that he was now a hybrid. "But it doesn't matter, all that matters is that this is a gift to us. We have been released from the chains that we had as humans and have now been reborn in to a far better race."

Jack soon walked over to where Ash and Sherry was and he had a thoughtful look on his face as he looked at Ash. "Is something the matter?" Ash asked as he looked at Jack.

"Oh nothing really it's just I remember once watching some battles that you had as a human." He said with a grin on his face, something that still creped Ash out.

"Well that's all in the past now right?" Ash asked playing on the act that he liked what he had become as looked over to Sherry. "After all you said it best we are building a new world after all." Ash told Jack wondering what this crazy hybrid had in mind for all the humans in the world.

"That's true but first we have many steps to take for I know that many will have heard what is going on and will be working on a cure to change us all back, this is something that we cannot let happen to us." Jack said with an animal like growl.

Ash and Sherry knew that this was bad but decided to just node their heads at this. "So we just need to make sure that they don't even finish it." Sherry said playing alone with Jack.

"But I take it we have more things to worry about and to do as well?" Ash asked thinking what they should do to stop Jack and warn the other humans that were going to need help.

"Yes once we have sorted the humans we have captured, after all some may be looking for them and its best that we let the ones that love them change them into our kind." Jack said with a grin on his face. "It won't be long now until our new world is born, anyway you both get ready for we bring them out in an hour."

Ash and Sherry nodded as the two sat down and gave a sigh at the situation, but remained silent while both thinking of a plan on what they should do with this new information that they had been giving.

"So we just missed Brock and the others then?" Ash asked and looked over to Sherry who nodded as she gave a frown at what they had been told.

"Yeah but they have some groups looking for them," Sherry said as she gave a sigh not liking what might happen to Ash's friends. "For now we should be thankful that they got away."

Ash agreed with her sitting down next to Sherry. "So then, what are we going to do now?" Ash asked as he looked at Sherry knowing that they couldn't leave now they knew what was going on.

"There is nothing much that we can do right now Ash other than to keep acting like we are right now." She said with a frown on her face, and she knew that the humans who had been captured wouldn't be human for that much longer.

Ash nodded he hated that he was not going to be able to save the ones that had been captured but sadly this was something that they had to deal with right now as it was just far too much of a risk to try and save them which both Sherry and Ash knew all too well. And they both hated that they couldn't do a thing to help the captured people.

Before they knew it an hour had passed by and both Ash and Sherry were standing outside as the two looked over at each other knowing that they couldn't do a thing to stop this as the one from before came up and gave that same smile they had seen before.

All he did was make a gester to bring out the humans that they had captured as both Ash and Sherry saw the many humans that had been captured all in chains to prevent them from running off, however there was one person that Ash saw that was with them that shocked him the most.

Sherry took notice of this as she looked at Ash wondering what was wrong with him. "Ash what's the matter?" She asked seeing the look that he had on his face right now.

Ash didn't say a thing as his eyes were on the person that he saw, that person was none other than Dawn, she had been captured and this just made things that much harder for him now as he knew that he needed to do something to save her before it was too late for her.

* * *

 **A/N well another chapter has come to an end and I know it took a while, sadly my old laptop that I had went so I had to buy a new one. And as you have seen from this chapter Serena has lost her human mind and is now just like May one that loves being a hybrid.**

 **And I hope that you liked the Sherry and Ash moment in the chapter as well as its a little hint she will join the harem Ash will get later on, and as you have seen Dawn has now shown up and yes she is still human. For now at least that can all change in the next chapter after all which you will just have to wait and see.**

 **Another thing as you have seen the male Vaporeon wants Misty to be his mate as it is which Ash didn't take a liking to at all, and Ash has no idea that Misty is coming his way so that shall be good when this all happens as it shall be a show down.**

 **Now I have also gave more hints on how this virus works as well, with Jenny now how it works is him a female infects another female then it's random on what hybrid the person would become. Yet if someone like a female infecting the male or a male infecting a female, then they will become the same type of Pokémon that they had been infected by.**

 **Anyway that is all I have to say on the chapter so I will be going now, and I do hope you all liked the chapter and what happened in it. So please leave a review as it helps me know that you all like the story that I am doing for you all.**


	7. Chapter 7 Losing control

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Pokémon games or the anime, or even the Pokémon Adventures Manga. I do however own Sherry, one of the girls who would end up with Ash alongside Misty, May, Dawn and Serena maybe even Pikachu having Glaceon and Bunneary. Again, I should mention that when I first made this story, X and Y was still new and many of the events from canonical series, including the Sun and Moon series and the 20** **th** **movie (the movie itself of course being a rehash of season 1 but without Brock and Misty as they were replaced entirely by two new characters named Sorrel and Verity, the latter being Cynthia's daughter) hadn't happened yet.**

 **Yes, I am aware that Hybrids in both this story and Anthro Forest are different from ones in the Pokémon: Rise of Heroes saga and the May and Ash's Unova Journey saga due to the latter two not involving any form of infection required to becoming a hybrid but hey, I am pretty impressed with how EmperorDraco7, Lily Nadesico and NEBSparky86 are handling that concept.**

 **Chapter 7 Losing control  
**

Delia Ketchum looked out the window, a frown forming on her face as she heard the news about a virus that's been spreading throughout the entire Pokémon World and she couldn't even go out to see how her son or Pikachu were doing given that she'd be infected like everyone else. "I just wish I knew what's happening out there," she muttered to herself, all while Mimey was cleaning the house. "Ash, please be careful."

Surely enough, the phone began ringing nearby and went to see who was calling while at the same time hoped there was good news. "Hello?" she asked the moment she picked up the phone in order to find out who was on the other end and an image of Professor Oak appeared on the screen. "Professor Oak…"

"Hello, Delia," he said to the brown-haired woman with a frown on his face and next to him was his assistant Tracey Sketchit, whom traveled with Ash and Misty throughout the Orange Islands until choosing to stay in Pallet Town while his friends went with Brock to Johto, although he was doing all he could to help the Professor with finding a way to undo the damage the virus was causing and at the same time looking after the Pokémon that resided at the lab, including the professor's Rotom from the Decolore Islands, part of him hoped Misty wouldn't get herself involved given how she knew Ash the longest out of his friends. "How are you holding up?"

"So far, so good all things considering right now," answered Delia with a frown of her own and was hoping that there's something good the Professor wished to tell her. "Were you able to find a cure for everyone infected yet?"

Hearing this, Oak slowly shook his head. "I'm afraid not but Professor Ivy, Professor Elm, Professor Birch, Professor Rowan, Professor Juniper, her father and even Professor Sycamore, Spencer, my grandson Gary and Dr. Fennel are doing their best to help with finding a way to stop this thing" he said sadly, however that wasn't the only reason for he wanted to call his friend as there's actually something else which needed to be addressed. "That's the only thing we need to tell you."

"Huh?"

"We recently found out that not only were people being infected but it's evolving at a rapid pace the longer it is out" explained Tracey, trying to give her the news as carefully as possible without leaving out a detail that he and the Professor learned regarding the infection. "It's causing many who had fallen victim to undergo primal urges and won't be able to control themselves."

"W-what?!" exclaimed Delia in shock, becoming more fearful than ever before upon discovering the terrible information and prayed to god that there would be a way to stop this as her son and his Pokémon were out there. "Is this true?!"

"Yes, plus we managed to get in touch with the Cerulean City Gym and inform Misty and her sisters not to go out there for their own safety," added Oak, feeling it needed to be done and hope that Spencer would be able to keep his wife and his daughter Molly safe indoors because of the evolution of the virus and how there might be a chance for it to become so strong, the damage would become permanent unless something was done about it. "I just hope that Brock's family, May's family and Dawn's mother Johanna are safe and sound but with May and Dawn themselves, I'm not sure."

"And there's also Brock, Iris and Cilan to also take into consideration," commented Tracey while frowning, given that Brock, Iris and Cilan too were traveling in an effort to achieve their dreams much like how May and Dawn were both doing so yet he wished he could've met Dawn, Iris or Cilan though from what Brock told Oak, the Pokémon Connoisseur was with the future Pokémon Doctor along with Clemont and Bonnie at a Pokémon Center doing their best to stay safe. "We learned that only Pokémon were immune to it, the reasons are so far unknown but we are doing what we can to find out more on the virus in order to make a proper cure."

Delia gave a frown at this as the phone soon went off making all three wonder who was calling them right now, Delia was hoping against all hope that it was her son who was calling her to let her know that he was at least alright and not infected. "Hello," she said waiting to see who it was.

Until a face appeared on the screen and saw it was Daisy, Misty's older sister and Delia could notice the worry that was not on the young woman's face. Tracey noticed this as well and wondered what was going on as he moved forward. "Daisy what's going on?" He asked seeing that is was something and that she wanted to tell them as well.

"Tracey, Mrs. Ketchum, its Misty, she went to where Ash and the rest of her friends are, she said she wants to save them, I tried to tell her it's too dangerous but. Well you know Misty." Daisy said with a frown on her face as she looked at the two.

"Oh no what if…"Delia said with a look of horror on her face knowing that Misty might get infected if she was not careful, but she also knew why she wanted to do this as well. "Does she have a PokéGear on her at least?"

Daisy nodded at this as she told her the number that she could at least get Misty on. "Come on please pick up Misty." she said with a frown on her face as she heard the ringing, as soon it stopped and Delia could hear Misty's voice on the other side.

"Hello." Misty said from her end as she was wondering who it was calling her as she knew that only her sisters knew what she was doing, unless.

Delia simply gave a sigh hearing Misty's voice on the other ending. "Oh thank goodness Misty you picked up." Delia said giving a deep sigh once more, but knew she needed to tell Misty to stop what she was going to do right now. "Misty, look you need to stop and head back home."

Hearing this Misty shook her head, even if she knew Delia could not see her. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Ketchum but I can't not while the rest of my friends are in danger," Misty said with a hint of fear in her voice at the current situation that was going on with everyone she knew. "Besides I need to go and do whatever I can to help them."

Delia and the others back in Pallet Town still didn't like the sound of this and Delia and Tracey both knew that they needed to do something anything really to try and stop Misty from heading over to where the infection was right now. "Misty look I know that you want to help but right now we have the whole City blocked off." Professor Oak told Misty hoping she would not head there.

Misty hearing this knew that deep down Professor Oak was right, but still she knew if this was her and she was trapped in her home down Ash and the others would come and save her, so she was going to do the same for them as well no matter the danger. "I can't Professor, I'm sorry but I just can't go back to Cerulean and sit this all out," Misty began as she was holding back her tears right now knowing that her friends could be already infected. "If it was me then I know Ash and the others would be doing the same."

Delia just gave a smile at this as she took the PokéGear from Professor Oak all the while having a smile on her face having a good feeling that Misty cared a lot for her son, then again she did always see Misty as a daughter and hoped that one day she and Ash would be married. "Okay Misty, I understand but please you need to be careful, you know what the infected are like after all."

"Yeah I know been hearing it," Misty said as she now had a frown on her face hearing how many un-infected had been bitten and then changed themselves something she hoped wouldn't happen to her, but knew full well the danger she was heading into. "But I have my Pokémon with me so I'll be fine." She said as she soon hung up after saying goodbye since she had no time to waste after all.

* * *

Ash was still shocked at what he was seeing with his own eyes, as even Sherry looked at him seeing that something was not right with the girl that Ash knew and noticed that Ash was now moving forward most likely to try and save her. "Ash wait we can't." Sherry said with a whisper in her voice holding Ash back from doing anything stupid or even reckless right now.

Ash just looked at Sherry he was still worried for Dawn right now and saw the look of pain that she was in right now. "I know but Sherry we need to do something to help save Dawn." Ash told her still with a frown as he was not really sure what they were doing with her.

Sherry just continued to look at Ash and then over to where Dawn was and soon knew what was wrong with her and looked to Ash knowing full well he was not going to like hearing this, but she also knew it needed to be said. "Ash, I'm sorry she's infected like me you and everyone else."

Ash looked at Sherry when she said this and then he looked to where Dawn was and saw the look the blue hair girl hand on her face right now as he saw brown fur starting to grow on Dawn. "What should we do then we can't just watch."

Sherry nodded at this but she knew that right now they had to play the part of others that they liked their new bodies and new life. "Yeah I understand Ash but if we are found out we could be killed or just held until we have lost our human minds," Sherry added, all the while thinking of the best course of action right now that could help Dawn out. "So let's just wait Ash okay."

"Damn…" he muttered, silently cursing at the fact that now Dawn was a victim of the infection much like himself, Sherry, May and Serena which meant the only remaining friends he had which remained uninfected were Misty, Iris, Cilan, Brock, Tracey, Clemont and Bonnie not to mention that he had no idea if it would have any effect on Pokémon. "Can things get any worse?"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you…"

Ash frowned once again the moment Sherry mentioned that, then again she made a valid point as for all he knew, the Team Rocket trio might show their faces to cause them more unnecessary trouble and he prayed they wouldn't show up at a time like this. "Sorry, I'm really worried as now Dawn's a victim like the rest of us." he mentioned still worried about what May and Serena were doing and there might be a chance of Dawn joining them soon enough now that she was like them.

"I'm worried too, however at this point there's nothing more we can do," answered Sherry, showing her own share of concern for her new friends and part of her was curious on what the Team Rocket trio would do should they ever show up to their location but given what she learned of them from Ash, nothing good would come out of it. "Plus there is a chance that some infected by the virus might actually go on a killing spree."

"Wait what?!" asked Ash in complete shock at hearing there was a third side effect to being infected by the virus that they weren't aware of until now. "What do you mean go on a killing spree?"

"I'm not sure, but it depends on the person infected by the virus or what kind of hybrid they end up turning into" Sherry answered Ash's question, even she didn't have a clue on the full extent of the damned virus spreading around the entire Pokémon World or what other effects there were as a result of being a victim of it. "We're just lucky to have become hybrids that don't have a killing intent and from what I can see, Dawn is becoming one that doesn't have that intent either."

"That's a relief at least…" muttered the former male trainer from Pallet Town, remembering that there were vicious Pokémon he and his friends encountered during the course of their travels and it was no picnic having to deal with some of them either. "I just hope Iris and Misty don't get themselves involved in any of this, even more so Misty given that I knew her longer than the others."

Hearing what Ash mentioned about the other two girls, Sherry gave another frown as she understood how her friend was feeling. "I'm sure they'll be fine, they know better than to go out while there is still a virus spreading like wildfire," she tried her best to reassure him, even though she did miss her Pokémon and being human as well, there was a part of her that wished to see what it was like through the eyes of a Pokémon for a while regardless of whether it was a hybrid or not. "You did say that Iris was currently in Johto with Blackthorn City Gym Leader Clair to try and continue her goal of becoming a Dragon Master."

"Yes, I did," said Ash as he thought about the conversation he had with Sherry earlier regarding his previous travels through Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and the Decolore Islands as well as his second time traveling through Kanto for the Battle Frontier. "Misty's an entirely different story since she lives in Kanto much like me and Brock."

"Oh?"

"I mean, sure she has her duties running the Cerulean City Gym but she isn't going to stand by and watch as the infection spreads throughout the world," continued Ash with a frown, still fearful to Misty and how she might become the next victim if she wasn't careful even if she was to bring her best Water-Type Pokémon with her for the mission. "Unfortunately, I'm not sure how she would feel if she sees me and May as hybrids."

"Well, I'm sure she'd want to help the two of you and even me and Dawn given we are your friends as well," Sherry began reassuring Ash again, especially since if Misty was willing to risk her own life to help a friend then that's all going to be worth it in the long run. "Besides, you told me that she saw you turn into a Pikachu and she didn't care even though you were able to return to normal."

"Yeah but that was from magic by our friend Lily and I'm glad it was temporary," Ash replied back, knowing there was a difference between what happened in Johto and the situation taking place right now. "I'm not even sure if this is the same case due to it being the result of a virus, not from magic."

"Point taken." said Sherry, giving another frown once Ash reminded her of them being two completely difference problems in general and suspected that the orange-haired Tomboyish Mermaid would have a means of protecting herself aside from just her Pokémon.

Looking away, Ash gave a sigh about the possibilities of if Misty did find them and what it could possibly lead to. "Part of me hopes that Misty wouldn't be looking for me or for May." he said sadly, catching Sherry's attention the moment she heard the tone of his voice.

"Huh?" wondered the former female turned hybrid as she started showing even more concern than ever before when Ash said that as if there was something he's actually fearing could happen if it was the case. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it, with the way May and Serena succumbed to their urges, what makes you think it wouldn't eventually happen to us next?" reminded Ash as he reflected on how May didn't act like herself at all when he saw her again and became worried for the Hoenn-born girl, especially as hell would break loose if he ended up doing something to Misty that he might live to regret for the rest of his life. "I'm also worried there's a chance I may end up infecting Misty if she finds me like this."

Before the two can discuss anything further, a voice erupted catching the attention of everyone present.

"Welcome my fellow hybrids and how glad I am to see you all come." The Hybrid on stage said as he made a quick bow before continuing to the other Hybrids. "As you know, we are now entering a brand new world, a world where we will need to continue our new species, which brings me to the point of this gathering. Behind me is a cage where we have collected some fresh, new comrades. Many of these young ladies are in need of mates, those to help them adapt to this new society and care for the next generation. They will lose their human minds soon enough, but we want to make sure they have good homes, so offer up things of use like food or medicine and the one who offers the best item will claim a new mate. If there are any disputes, then perhaps you can show through means of battle that you can protect and provide for the mate in question."

Hearing this Ash and Sherry looked at each other knowing this was bad news for Dawn and the others that had been captured right now as Ash looked over to where others not just women but a few men as well were locked up.

They two soon watched on seeing a girl with short blonde hair being taking out, looking on Ash could see she was about half way through her own changes as Ash soon noticed the girl grow a tail with a flame on the end. "She's becoming a Charmander, or something along its line of evolution." Sherry told Ash with a frown looking at the poor girl.

Seeing she was changing even more Ash looked to where Dawn was and saw the brown fur slowly covering her body as the hybrid on stage just kept talking as Ash watched as other girls were taken to be as mates.

Seeing more getting paired off Ash just knew it was going to be a matter of time before Dawn was picked and Ash knew that he needed to do something, anything really to help Dawn and save her from whatever would happen to her.

Sherry could also see the look that he had on his face and knew that he was going to do something, all she could hope for that it was nothing that would catch them out to still having their human minds. _"No that it matters in time we shall be like everyone here."_ Sherry thought with a frown on her face as she looked over to Ash who was next to her.

Before long Dawn was taking out of her own cage, as the other Hybrids all looked at her seeing her body changing. "Now we move onto the last girl Dawn," he began with a smile bring the girl out who was simply terrified at what was going on right now. "Her changes are a lot slower than most, but as you can all tell she is becoming a Bunneary, now then…" He said with a smile on his face but before he could even go on with what he was about to say Ash stopped him.

Dawn for her part also heard Ash's voice as she looked up and then over to where she knew his voice was coming from and saw that like everyone here and including herself Ash too had become infected as well. _"No please not you too Ash."_ Dawn thought as she looked over to Ash seeing he was a Lucario, while standing next to him was a blonde hair Pachirisu girl Hybrid. _"Who is that girl next to him?"_

She was soon snapped out from the thought as she looked to the Hybrid that was holding her captive began to speak as he turned to look at Ash. "And who are you then?" he asked with a frown on his face looking at Ash and Sherry.

"My name is Ash Ketchum." Ash said as he looked at the hybrid leader while also looking at Dawn hoping she was okay but knew that for both her own safety and both his and Sherry's own. "I know who this girl is and I have been looking for her." Ash said as he looked to where Dawn was and could see the fear in her eyes.

Sherry saw this as well but she too knew this part needed to be played out. _"I really hope you know what you're doing Ash, this could very well blow up in our faces after all."_ Sherry thought frowning inside at this and looked over to Dawn seeing her ear growing and change to suite her new body she was getting.

All the male Hybrid could do was look at Ash and huff at this. "Sorry but like I said with have an order to thing right now, you need to earn her, if you want her to be your mate." He said still looking at Ash before looking over to where Sherry was. "Beside from the looks of things you already have a mate already."

Soon a male Zangoose hybrid came over looking at the two his gaze was fixed on Sherry something she didn't like at all as she moved closer to Ash. "Unless they haven't mated yet," he said with a grin now forming on his face looking at Sherry more intensely. "If that is the case then how about you come with me, and I can show you a real good time sweet-heart."

Ash just looked at Sherry and knew what he was talking about, but he had to act just like Sherry told him to so he pulled Sherry close to him with his hand by her waist while also giving a primal like growl seeing how he and some others were looking at Sherry. "And yes Sherry is my mate also so back off all of you!" Ash growled at them all mainly the male Zangoose hybrid that had come over and started hitting on Sherry.

The male Zangoose hybrid only looked at Ash when he said this and snorted at this and walked away from the three, not wanting to waste his time. "Fine have her sure there are many other mates to be had after all."

Ash just watched on as he saw the male Zangoose hybrid leave and looked to the Raichu hybrid that was still was looking at both Ash and Sherry. "Well be that as it may, you will still need to either offer something or battle for the right to have her." He said knowing that the others present right now wouldn't like this.

" _Damm it now what am I going to do?"_ Ash thoughtlooking over to Sherry hoping that when they were alone she would have an idea that may help them out, but Ash knew that he was running out of time to help Dawn.

Sighing Ash just looked at the Raichu Hybrid with a deep frown as he saw that Dawn was now looking at him and saw her nose change as well. "Alright then I'll fight for her then, like I said I knew her when I was a human and we were close as well." Ash told him looking at many other Hybrids around him, already knowing that he was going to have to fight in order to save Dawn from this fate she was in right now.

The Raichu hybrid once again looked at Ash and soon closed his eyes at this thinking of this proposal that Ash had just made. "I will admit it would make things a lot more interesting for ones who want to show off their new skill," He said as looked over to a frightened Dawn who wanted to just runaway right now. "Okay then, I'll allow this you'll get to fight for the right to have her as your mate."

* * *

"What did you just say?!"

Cilan borrowed Brock's PokéGear in order to contact his friend Iris, whom he suspected was still in Blackthorn City training under its Gym Leader Clair in order to continue her dream of becoming a Dragon Master and from the tone of her voice, she didn't sound happy about what happened to Ash although the former Gym Leader of the Striaton City Gym couldn't blame her since Ash was their friend. "I'm afraid it's true, Iris," he explained to the dark-skinned Dragon-Type user with a frown on his face and had actually hoped to speak with her on better terms. "Sadly we don't know where he is let alone his Pikachu and another friend of his."

"I see…" muttered Iris with another frown, still new to using a PokéGear to speak with anyone and was grateful to Cilan for letting her know this along with getting her up to date on everything up till now then realized something. "Wait a minute, do your brothers Cress and Chili know about this?"

"Yes, I spoke with them on the situation while we were at the Pokémon Center," answered Cilan with a small nod of his head and concern forming in his own voice due to there so far being no clues to where Ash, Pikachu and Serena had gone to. "Brock, Clemont, Bonnie and I are doing everything we can to find Ash and his friend Serena."

"Well that's good at least," said Iris with some relief in her voice, although she frowned again because there was a chance she had a feeling on who was responsible for the virus spreading throughout the entire Pokémon World. "You think that Team Rocket is the cause of this?"

All Cilan did was shake his head sadly. "Unfortunately no," he answered, wishing it was the case but it clearly wasn't or at least, not that he knew of. "Now that I think about it, we haven't even seen them lately which makes me further suspect they're not behind this."

"Is that so?" asked Iris, starting to become even more suspicious than ever and knew that something had to be done before it got worse. "I think Axew and I should head to where you guys are, maybe we'll be able to help with whatever was responsible for the virus and even find Ash."

"What, are you crazy?!" exclaimed Cilan as he knew that this was a situation that was too dangerous even for Iris. "Who knows what could happen if you leave, besides what if you got infected too?!"

"Well, you and your friends are doing all the work in trying to find Ash and trying stop this mess are you not?" reminded Iris, not wanting to be left out of this one bit and felt Axew wanted to do his part in putting an end to the virus one way or another. "Don't forget, I battled against Drayden twice and even been through similar situations like this in both Unova and the Decolore Islands so you better watch what you say, mister."

"Still, I am worried about you…" Cilan replied with a frown forming on his face, knowing that the situations she mentioned and the virus or a hybrid infecting her were an entirely different story after all plus he, Brock, Clemont and Bonnie all wanted to make sure they don't become the next victims while searching for Ash and Serena. "Plus we have no idea if the virus had already gotten to Johto yet."

"I understand how you feel but trust me, I have Axew, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite and Gible with me so I should be able to handle it," reassured Iris and she actually hoped she'd get a chance to show her friends the new male Dragon-Type that she was able to catch following her loss against Clair and her shiny Druddigon back at the Blackthorn City Gym. "In any case, I'll be sure to let Shanon, Drayden and the Dragon Elder know about the virus while I'm on my way to meet up with you guys so no need to worry."

Cilan remained silent at this, still not liking the idea of Iris wanting to come meet with him and the others but before he could answer, he heard the PokéGear's phone feature going off which made the two wonder who was calling at a time like this. "Hello?" he asked upon answering the call.

"Cilan, it's me Professor Oak."

"Professor Oak, it's been a while since we last talked with one another," said Cilan as he reflected on the last time he and Iris met the Pokémon professor from Kanto way back during their travels with Ash at the Decolore Islands, more specifically the one where Oak caught his Rotom. "Is something the matter?"

"As a matter of fact, Cilan, there is a problem," said Oak's voice from the other end and it made the Pokémon Connoisseur frown the moment he heard that answer which made him pray that nothing bad happened to Ash or Serena. "By the way, is Brock there? I'm actually kinda surprised you answered his PokéGear. Now that I think about it, how did you get it anyway?"

"Oh hold on," Cilan informed Oak before approaching the former Pewter City Gym Leader and handing the PokéGear back to him. "It's Professor Oak; he wants to talk to you."

"Okay," Brock replied, glad to hear that Professor Oak was doing okay as was Tracey then went onto the PokéGear in order to speak with the older man in hopes of hearing what he had to say. "Hello, Professor Oak."

"Brock, thank heaven's you're okay," Oak sounded relieved to hear the future Pokémon Doctor's voice as he was beginning to think he might have gotten infected when he previously heard Cilan at the other end although there was something that he had to say, yet they weren't going to be happy about it one bit. "I'm afraid I have bad news."

"Huh? Is it about Ash or Serena?"

"Well, yes and no…" answered Oak as the news he was going to reveal would prove to be one hell of a huge shock to Brock and the others, however they had the right to know given the virus slowly evolving the longer it was out there despite him having aid from the other Professors of the Pokémon World in trying to make a working cure. "Misty has just left the Cerulean City Gym to search for Ash."

Brock was shocked at this as he wondered what and why Misty would do this knowing full well that she could be infected. "Why would she do this?" Brock asked knowing it was not safe to head back.

Oak and Delia however knew the answer and they were sure that Brock also knew the answer to this as well. "Brock," Delia began as she decided to speak up to Ash's friend. "I think that you know why she is doing this Brock, she loves him." Delia said with a frown on her own face as she hoped that Misty was still safe.

Brock nodded at this as well as he gave a sigh of his own. "Yeah they were both always close to each other." he said knowing both had some kind of hidden feeling for each other, but sadly both were so damn stubborn that neither wanted to admit it to the other.

"Brock if you by chance find her you need to get her out of there, I fear that Ash may very well be infected but I can't be all that sure myself, but we are making sure we are counting all possible outcomes right now." Professor Oak told Brock to which the older teen nodded.

"I will Professor, I just hope that Ash isn't infected and he's out here in the woods with the others as well, but if I do see Misty I'll stop her." He said as Delia gave a sigh and a small thank you too.

* * *

However at this very moment Ash was looking at Dawn as a male decided that he would fight Ash for the girl that he wanted to be his mate. "I'll do it!" he cried with fury while both Sherry and Ash looked at the one at the hybrid which from what the two could tell was an Ursaring Hybrid and he had a smirk on his face. "I'll fight and kill him and then you shall both be my mates!"

Ash hearing this grunted knowing he would fight he just hoped that he could end it but Sherry pulled him closer to whisper to him. "Ash please you need be careful." She said with some fear in her voice as she knew that neither of them have had time to learn how to use their new powers.

"I'll be fine." Ash said, since he knew it was all that really needed to be said right now as he looked back to the Ursaring Hybrid noticing the smile that he now had on his face and could fell the intent that was coming off from the male Hybrid too.

The leader who had organized this and now looked at the two hybrids wishing that they didn't fight, as this wouldn't help the new order that they were trying to build after all. _"But it can't be helped after all."_ He thought as her walked over towards the two. "Okay then but no killing each other we are building a new world after all, one better from the ones we had as humans."

The Ursaring hybrid nodded at this looking at Ash with a darkened glare in his eyes. That's fine by me, I'll just hurt this punk trying to think he is all that."

Yet for Ash he just ignored this knowing that this needed to end fast as he had to get Dawn out of this place, once he knew that Dawn was safe and back at the house that he and Sherry along with May and Serena were staying at then, and only then could they all make a plan. _"Still they are not thinking straight right now,"_ he thought knowing full well from what Sherry had told him the same fate will be waiting for all of them. _"It's just a matter of time after all."_

"Shall well proceed?"

Remaining silent for a bit, Ash slowly nodded his head as he was hoping to at least handle himself against the Ursaring Hybrid. "You better believe it" he said, getting ready for the fight of his life as this was going to be a new experience for him fighting as a hybrid without Pikachu or any of his other Pokémon to help him. "But be warned, I'm not going to hold back against you!"

Hearing this, the Ursaring hybrid started to laugh. "Is that so, well I look forward to seeing what you can do… now take this!" he roared, preparing to slash at Ash with his claws and he saw the former male trainer from Pallet Town barely evading the attack much to his annoyance. "Not bad, but that's going to take more than that to defeat me…"

He soon began to swipe at Ash with his claws again and each time, Ash only barely managed to avoid each one though he himself was surprised by how agile he was then again, it was mainly due to the fact he was a hybrid that could handle himself in terms of speed compared to the Ursaring hybrid that he was pitted against. "Whoa!" he yelled, finding himself using his tail to unexpectedly the opposing hybrid in the face.

"Wow" began Sherry, a bit impressed by what she was seeing although her attention soon turned around the cage that Dawn was in, believing it could be a chance for her to save the poor girl from Sinnoh should Ash be unable to take his opponent down on his own. "Okay, here goes nothing…"

As she made her way towards the cage, the Ursaring Hybrid shook his head and had somewhat never expected to be struck by a surprise hit like that. "You had me off guard with that tail, however don't think that with your speed and lucky shot would win this one…" he said while frowning, knowing her had other tricks up his sleeves. "Watch and see what I can do when I'm serious!"

He jumped into the air and soon slammed his feet onto the ground, causing a tremor which made Ash almost fall to the ground. Unfortunately, this left him wide open to another attack as he found himself struck by a powerful slash from the Ursaring Hybrid's claws. "Hah, you didn't expect my combination of Earthquake and Slash did you?" he mocked with a grin as he saw Ash on the ground from the two hits dealt to him. "You're way over your head if you think you can defeat me."

"Dammit…" muttered Ash, managing to get back onto his feet although it wasn't easy given the amount of pain he felt from being hit by two powerful attacks like that… starting to understand how Pikachu and the rest of his Pokémon felt whenever they were in battles they were close to losing or couldn't win against at all.

"What's the matter? Was my combination too much for you?" he heard the Ursaring hybrid mocking him once again as he felt that this would be an easy victory at this point. "Why don't you admit defeat and stay down to avoid further humiliation?"

"No…"

This enemy hybrid didn't like the answer he was being given. "No?" he asked, hoping that Ash was not being serious by not backing down while he had the chance.

"What, are you brain-dead? I said no!" snapped Ash, although panting, he still had the look of determination which he had whenever he was facing another trainer in battle, regardless of if they were a regular trainer, a gym leader, a member of the Elite 4 or even a champion or a member of a crime syndicate like Team Rocket. He wasn't going to give up nor was he going to allow Dawn or Sherry to become mates to a monster like him. "There's absolutely no way in hell I'm going to back down against someone like you!"

The Ursaring hybrid could only laugh at what Ash was saying knowing that he was being foolish and knew he simply wanted to end this fight right now, so he could clam the girl known by Dawn as his mate maybe even the girl called Sherry too.

For Ash he knew that he needed to do the same as well for both Dawn and Sherry or who knows what this monster would do to them if he should lose. _"I can't let that happen to them or May and Serena either."_ Ash thought with a deep frown on his face as he felt an unknown need to keep them safe too.

Sherry was looking at Ash too as the Pachirisu looked on with fear seeing that the Ursaring hybrid charging forward to Ash, with Sherry soon crying out in fear along with Dawn seeing Ash was knocked down to the ground.

All Ash could do at this was grunt in pain once he had fallen to the ground as the Ursaring hybrid began to repeatedly punch Ash in the face, all the while laughing at this knowing he was not going to lose now since in his mind he had won this battle.

Blood was soon coming out from Ash's mouth as he was continued to get punch in the head by the Ursaring hybrid who didn't want to let up. "No Ash!" Both Dawn and Sherry cried out in fear both seeing what was happening.

This however didn't long for Dawn as she felt another jolt of pain making Dawn fail down to her knees making Sherry look over the blue hair girl seeing that she was changing even more now. _"She had to been infected by one of her own Pokémon or a male hybrid that had bitten her."_ Sherry thought with a frown as she moved to comfort the poor girl knowing the pain of the transformation that she was going through right now.

Dawn just continued to cry in pain as all Sherry could do right now was simply watch on as her transformation was coming to it end or at least Sherry was hoping it would be over for her soon. "Please make it stop it hurts!" Dawn cried out as her bones soon changed.

Sherry watched on seeing Dawn's legs change since she was becoming a Bunneary then she needed her legs to be right for her new form that she was getting after all. Sherry just placed a hand on Dawn should as she was now painting trying to catch her breath. "Don't worry it will be over soon," Was all Sherry could really say to Dawn, at this very moment. "Just don't fight it or it will only hurt you even more."

Dawn on the other hand was now looking up to sherry as she held her arms around her side knowing that this was a pain like she had never felt before and right now all she wanted was for it to end. "But it hurts so much!" She cried out as her tail soon grew out from just above her butt.

Ash was looking over to see the pain that Dawn was in knowing that he needed to act fast so he and Sherry could take Dawn out of here and then back to the home that they were all currently staying at right now. "I'm not going to let you win!" Ash yelled with new fury in his voice as he kicked the Ursaring hybrid in the stomach.

The Ursaring stumbled backwards at this holding onto his stomach as he looked up and over to Ash with a fury of his own. "You got a lucky shot kid, but it's not going to happen again!" he said as he gave off a mighty roar and had his sharp claws at the ready to end this fight. "As I'm done playing games with you she and the blonde girl shall be my mates!"

"Not gonna happen!" Ash yelled as well ready to keep fighting too but he also knew that deep down he needed to end this but is more primal form was slowly taking hold of him and he didn't even know it. _"He is trying to take away my mates I can't let him."_

Sherry was now looking over at Ash and she soon saw the look that he was now getting in his eyes and it was concerning her as she knew that Ash was starting to lose himself to the virus, and she needed to stop it and fast. "Ash, you need to end this already."

When he heard Sherry voice yelling at him he snapped out for the trance that he had been in and shook his head as he looked at Sherry and nodded at her. "Okay Sherry I got this." He said and gave her a smile, but gave a deep sigh knowing what had just almost happened to him. _"That was too close I'm starting to lose my mind as well."_ Ash thought knowing he may soon end up like May and Serena before long.

All the Ursaring hybrid did was laugh at Ash. "She seems to care for you, not that it matters as she is going to be with someone that can give her strong young after all."

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain trio of Pokémon thieves were hanging on the branch of a tree ever since they were previously sent blasting off by the hybrids earlier. "Why do these things always happen to us?" asked Jessie with a scowl, having lost count of all the times she and her fellow partners of crime were sent blasting off whether it be by Ash, his friends or by something else.

"Well you can say it's just our luck," answered James, although he was grateful that the protective suits that he and Jessie wore were doing their job in keeping them from being infected so far provided that there wouldn't be any holes or tears that could possibly allow the virus to get through to their respective bodies. "Look at the bright side, Jess. At least we didn't become victims of the virus."

"Yeah, what's your point?"

Although hanging by a branch, it didn't take long before Meowth realized something… "Guys, we'd best be careful while on here…" he said getting the attention of his human partners in crime since they never had any form of good luck whenever they were hanging on something. "One slip up and we might fall flat on our faces like all those other times beforehand."

"Great…" muttered both Jessie and James as they didn't need to relieve that painful experience again at a time like this although part of them wished they hade a Pokémon that could carefully get them back onto the ground much like how Ash and his friends usually had such in these situations.

Sadly, it didn't take long before something indeed went wrong for them again as a familiar blue Psychic-Type popped out of his Pokéball. "Wobbuffet!" he said, causing the branch the trio were on to break and they started feeling déjà-vu from when Jessie managed to catch her female Wurmple way back in Hoenn.

"Oh no, not again!" the three screamed as the branch broke and they all fell to the ground, with a loud crash being heard from the area that they ended up in…. luckily, nothing caught wind of this nor the fact they fell flat on faces or at least they thought.

As the Team Rocket trio lay on the ground, Wobbuffet was right on top of them and needless to say, Jessie was again not too pleased that the male Psychic-Type for doing the thing she didn't want him to do though she started to understand how Misty felt whenever Psyduck did that with her. "How many times do I have to tell you stop doing that?!" she exclaimed although she was just about ready to call him back into his Pokéball when they heard something rustling within the bushes. "What was that?"

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about it," commented James, hoping it wasn't another group of hybrids because they were already having a bad enough day as it is trying to find Ash and his friends as well as wanting to avoid becoming hybrids themselves so he turned his attention towards the male Normal-Type. "Meowth, you and Wobbuffet go see what it is?"

"What?! Why?!"

"So far you and Wobbuffet are completely immune to the virus" James replied to Meowth, glad to know that both Meowth and Wobbuffet were not affected by the virus that was spreading throughout the Pokémon World by far so hopefully it would be enough to give them an advantage over whoever it was causing the whole mess to begin with. "Besides, if it makes you feel better we can send Inkay and Pumpkaboo to help you out."

Making good on their promise, the two humans sent out Inkay and Pumpkaboo to accompany Meowth and Wobbuffet to deal with what kind of creature was waiting within the bushes. "Okay guys, we strike on three…" began the male Scratch Cat, hoping that Inkay, Wobbuffet and Pumpkaboo would help him in taking out whatever it was in the bushes once he gave the signal. "One, two, three!"

Jus as they jumped at the bushes, a familiar puppy Pokémon came out in order to evade the four Pokémon that came out at it which made Jessie and James shocked to see a Growlithe in a region like Kalos. "A Growlithe!" began James; however the moment the Fire-Type heard his voice, the expression it had lessoned as it slowly approached him and began sniffing him. "Wait a minute… Growlie?"

' _Thank god I was about to find you!'_ began Growlie, the moment he recognized not only James' voice but also his scent as it was clear the puppy Pokémon from the purple-haired young man's mansion was worried that his master would have fallen victim to the virus that had been spreading. 'What exactly is going on here?'

"It's a long story, now that I think about it… how did you manage to find your way to Kalos?" he asked his faithful companion, especially as normally Growlie would be present should Jessiebelle be involved whether it be in Kanto or Sinnoh although the expression on his face changed the moment he thought about his former fiancé. "Is Jessiebelle here too? I really hope she isn't as we already have enough problems without her adding to it!"

' _You need to sit down, because what I'm about to tell you could take a majority of your time.'_

* * *

Ash continued to battle the hybrid that was in front of him knowing that he needed to end this battle as fast as he could, he knew he couldn't waste anymore time dealing with the crazed hybrid before him. _"I need to end this and now."_ Ash thought with a frown and knew that his appoint was thinking the very same as well.

Seeing the Ursaring hybrid charging towards him Ash knew this had to end here and now, as he could already feel that he was losing himself to the fight that was going on with the fellow hybrid. Looking forward and seeing the Ursaring closing in Ash remembered just what his new form could do and just how good he was with Aura, so he closed his eyes.

The Ursaring Hybrid never saw the Aura that was forming in Ash's hands and waited for just the right moment to strike, knowing full well that this could be his one and only chance to end this fight. "Come on just a little closer." He thought as he looked at Dawn and the pain that she was in right now knowing full well she was doing all she could to fight off her transformation.

Once the male Ursaring Hybrid was in close range for Ash to attack him with his Aura Sphere and strike the hybrid directly in the stomach as Ash watch the Ursaring's eyes shot open in both shock and pain before falling to the ground.

Sherry just simple gave a sigh knowing that Ash had won and it was over at least she hoped that it was over knowing it was best to leave with Dawn and quickly giving how she was changing right now and looked at Ash who was sighing too at this very moment. "Okay my mate won can we leave." Sherry said as she wanted to leave. _"I kind of like the sound of that damn the virus is starting to take hold got to fight it off for as long as I can."_ Sherry thought to herself with a frown knowing she was running out of time.

"Okay, okay I did say that." The announcer said looking over to Ash who was now coming over as Dawn was almost done with her transformation and looked up at Ash with some fear in her eyes at the whole situation.

Ash however just nodded as Dawn let out another cry of pain which caused Ash to rush over to her seeing the pain she was in and he could understand in full the pain Dawn was in, since he had gone through it after all. "Dawn!" Ash cried out running over to where she was.

Dawn hearing Ash's voice looked up to Ash and was still scared but she just looked into Ash's eyes and saw something in them , she had no idea what it was but she just had a feeling that Ash was still the Ash she knew and loved.

Picking Dawn up Ash just looked at the many hybrids that was around them and then looked to Sherry and knew it was time to leave now. "Thank you I would like to take my mate to our home." Ash said as he acted the part that was needed to be played as well.

Sherry helped Dawn to her feet which for Dawn were still in pain from the change that had just happened to them, Dawn couldn't help but wonder just who this Pachirisu girl was, right now so many thoughts were running through her mind right now.

Sherry just looked at Dawn and knew that the girl next to her was scared shitless and to be honest she couldn't at all blame the poor girl for feeling this way, after all Sherry and felt the same as well when she had first changed so she needed to help the poor girl and knew Ash would be around to help as well.

"Dawn look it's okay trust me." Ash said, looking at her as they knew now was the time to go as he gave a quick glance to where Sherry was who simply nodded at Ash as the three soon left the city knowing full well that place was not safe for them to be in.

* * *

After an hour of walking they soon stopped knowing that they were now at least in a safe location so they could talk to Dawn who was feeling hot and knew she was still keeping her clothes on, "Well I guess that means she still has her human mind then." Sherry said as she gave a thankful sigh at this and looked to Ash and then Dawn.

Dawn simply looked at the two hybrids in front of her she knew that something was up. "Ash, are you still you?" She asked trying to not sound frightened right now which Ash or Sherry couldn't blame her for really.

"Yeah I'm still me Dawn so no need to worry right?" He said with a smile looking at Dawn using her catchphrase that she had used so much which only caused her to laugh at this, now knowing that it was really Ash.

Looking at her some more all Ash did was node his head at her knowing she needed to know that everything was alright, and he was okay as well. Knowing that everything for the most part at least was okay Dawn soon let out a cry and hugged Ash crying tears of joy that she was at least safe. "Ash, I was so scared, I mean you've seen what's been going on as well right?"

When Dawn Ash this both Ash and Sherry nodded their heads at this as they looked at each other with Ash knowing it would be best that Sherry told Dawn and so that she could earn Dawn's trust as well. "Sherry you tell her I'll keep a look out." He said with a smile as Dawn just looked at Ash not really wanting him to go.

Hearing this Dawn began to panic not wanting Ash to leave her in fear of what might happen. "No please stay Ash I don't want you to go not after all that's happened please." Dawn said with a frown of worried that crossed her new muzzle like face.

Sherry could tell why Dawn was feeling like this she was now in a sense a rabbit type Pokémon and they did always have this fear in them to simple run away from danger, which Sherry knew that Dawn wanted to do right now was flee. _"Her Pokémon mind is telling her to run but that other part wants Ash to be close to her as well as she feels safe with him around her."_ Sherry thought all the while looking at Dawn with worry.

Ash just looked at Dawn and couldn't help but simply frown with worry for her and knew that he couldn't leave her with the state that she was in right now.

* * *

Pikachu for the most part was just as worried, especially as he and Glaceon were on the move to look for their respective trainers yet at the same time they also hoped that they wouldn't come across any hybrids or even the Team Rocket trio due to not having any means of healing themselves. _'Mama!'_ she cried out, hoping her human mother May would hear her but to now avail. _'Mama, where are you?!'_

The male Mouse Pokémon frowned since there was no sign of Ash, May or Serena anywhere, not even Brock, Clemont or Bonnie let alone Dedenne as while the latter three were hopefully somewhere safe from the infection. 'If only we could find a clue on where any of them were, I'm not a Growlithe as it would've made things a lot easier' he muttered to himself, the good thing was he didn't need to worry about a possibility of Glaceon double crossing him unlike Meowth.

It didn't take long however before he noticed that Glaceon stopped moving entirely and he saw the upset expression on her face because of not having any luck with finding either their humans or their fellow Pokémon in the area. 'You okay?' he asked with concern before approaching the female Ice-Type Eeveelution.

' _No, I'm not fine… I should have been able to protect her, she looked after me all that time and yet I couldn't do a thing and…'_

' _Glaceon!'_ Pikachu interrupted, understanding how Glaceon was feeling right now but there really wasn't much the female Ice-Type could've done to prevent May from becoming a victim of the infection, then again he himself knew what it felt like due to failing to keep Ash and/or Serena safe. _'You were doing your best, I mean I failed in several battles and I'm still going.'_

Remaining silent, Glaceon took in what Pikachu was telling her and then frowned again. _'That's easy for you to say, you at least managed to redeem yourself for your failures'_ she spoke once more, as if believing the Mouse Pokémon that she had been friends with since the Battle Frontier was just saying it to make her feel better. _'I on the other hand, believe that I just let my human mother down all over again… just like at the Wallace Cup.'_

' _Is bringing the Wallace Cup up that necessary?'_ asked Pikachu as he remembered how Glaceon did her best against Dawn's Piplup but ultimately it ended in Dawn's victory during the final round of the competition in Sinnoh and he saw how down Glaceon was though May cheered her up despite their loss to Dawn and her Starter in the end. _'I mean, there are a lot of things worse than that.'_

' _Oh? How so…'_

' _Where do I begin?'_ he started, especially as there were four huge examples he could think of that he didn't wish to bring up but at the very least should tell her in order to cheer her up a little over what happened at the Wallace Cup and how May became a Hybrid following that. 'Well you could have either fought a trainer who used a team of Legendary Pokémon to defeat you and your trainer in the Semi-Finals of a Pokémon League tournament, lost the ability to use your strongest attacks due to a powerful Legendary and cost you a battle against a new trainer who picked their starter in a region, or you could have faced an overpowered Dragonite that tanked every Ice-Type move you use against him and then be defeated in one hit, or even face off against a complete moron who thought their match was gonna be a five on five one and that seven badges were needed to enter a Pokémon League and you lose to said opponent in the Quarter-Finals of said league due to their Riolu evolving into a Lucario.'

As much as he hated to bring up Ash's defeats at the hands of Tobias in the Sinnoh League Semi-Finals, Trip in their first battle at Unova and Cameron in their match at the Unova League Quarter-Finals as well as Dawn's defeat at the hands of Iris and her Dragonite at the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup, he had no choice because he didn't want to see Glaceon so upset and dishearten. 'What?' she started to speak again, shocked at hearing what Pikachu had told her just now. 'Is any of that true?'

' _All of it, for you see Ash lost the Sinnoh League Semi-Finals against Tobias who used a team of Legendary Pokémon against him and that same team is what ultimately won him the Sinnoh League tournament, sure we only saw two of his Legendaries which happened to be a Darkrai and a Latios, that should have been considered cheating and gotten him disqualified for it plus while we never saw what his other four Pokémon were, what's to say that they also weren't Legendaries?'_ he replied, still shivering at the fact that a trainer like Tobias got a free pass for using Legendary Pokémon in the Sinnoh League as he, Ash and the others never saw any other trainer do so there or in the Indigo League, the Johto League, the Hoenn League or the Unova League plus Drake never used any when Ash and Pikachu took him on at Pummelo Island in order to win the Orange League. _'As for the other examples, when Ash and I first arrived in Unova, a Legendary Pokémon caused Zekrom caused me to temporarily be able to use electricity let alone my Electric attacks which proved to be a problem when we took on Ash's rival Trip there. While Trip isn't as bad as Paul, he was still a jerk and his Snivy somehow managed to easily defeat me with one Leaf Tornado attack.'_

Glaceon couldn't believe what she was hearing and approached Pikachu, showing concern for him the moment he began opening up to her about things far worse than simply letting May down at the Wallace Cup. _'I… I had no idea…'_ she began, placing a paw onto Pikachu's right cheek in a caring gesture all while the Electric-Type gave a small sigh.

' _It's okay, really… besides, I'm fine now and that's all what matters'_ he reassured her almost immediately and took a deep breath before continuing on from where he left off. _'This brings me to the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup at Driiftveil City, Dawn and her newly caught and evolved Mamoswine were pitted against a Dragon-Type user named Iris and her recently caught Dragonite though they tried their best… sadly their best wasn't' good enough as Iris managed to defeat her despite Dragonite not obeying a single command whenever he was used in the tournament.'_

' _Did you really have to bring that up?!'_

Pikachu and Glaceon were caught off-guard by an annoyed voice although they realized it sounded rather familiar to them. 'That voice, could it be…' he muttered before the two turned to see that the voice belonged to none other than Piplup as the male Water-Type from Sinnoh and a familiar female Normal-Type from said region had managed to find them. _'Piplup? And Bunneary as well?'  
_

' _Hello Pikachu and Glaceon, long time no see!'_ began Bunneary, happily pouncing onto Pikachu much to Glaceon's slight dismay especially when she saw how close the female Normal-Type was towards the Mouse Pokémon, that and pouncing on him was supposed to be her thing not that she had anything against Bunneary as she's glad her friends from Sinnoh were okay. _'Did you miss me?'_

' _Yeah, I did…'_ answered a completely flustered Pikachu as he was hoping he'd tell Glaceon about how he and Ash were ultimately defeated by Cameron and his Lucario at the Unova League Quarter-Finals though it would have to wait since not only did the two have some catching up to do with Piplup and Bunneary but a thought came to mind since they wouldn't be here without their trainer unless something happened to her like it did to Ash, May and Serena which he prayed wasn't the case at all because he and Glaceon already had enough problems. _'Wait a minute, is Dawn with you?'_

Unfortunately his answer was the two Pokémon who found them shaking their heads, a bad sign that something did indeed happen that they weren't aware of. _'No and we've been looking for her ever since…_ ' Piplup spoke though couldn't finish his sentence as it was too painful to bring up, even Bunneary didn't want to do so.

' _Oh no, don't tell me…'_ said Glaceon as she started putting two and two together, because the same thing happened to May which led to her being separated from the brown-haired girl from Hoenn prior to her own reunion with Pikachu and it caused her to become worried again. _'Dawn got infected and had been transformed into a hybrid too?'_

' _I don't know it was all crazy and she told me to run.'_ Piplup said is a worried tone, and soon looked up at both Pikachu and Glaceon with more worry and fear than before.

Pikachu knew things were not going to get any easy, not to mention that their trainers were still missing as well and none of them had any idea where they were or if they were still them knowing full well that they could or are infected with this virus.

* * *

Meanwhile Ash and Sherry had told Dawn all that they knew and what would eventually happen to everyone that still had their human minds, this just caused Dawn more fear knowing what would happen to them all eventually.

Ash knew what Dawn feared and didn't blame her really, but right now they couldn't stay here for fear of being found out and then captured thanks to them still thinking like humans still. "Okay Dawn we need to go now the house should not be too far now."

Sherry looked at Ash and Dawn knowing that they needed to start moving now. "Okay let's just hope that things back home are going fine." She said with a frown on her face.

After walking some more the three soon arrived to the home and saw that no other hybrid had arrived, which they were thankful for at least. The three walked into the home as the three highly sense of smell could smell something had gone on and.

For Sherry she knew what this meant and knew right then and there that Serena had lost her human mind and was now like many others. _"This is great and trouble for us as well."_ She thought thinking as fast as she could as the smell from both girls having sex was getting to her.

Dawn was shocked by his as well soon looking over to both Ash and Sherry on what they should do all the while fighting of the desire and voice in her head to mate with Ash. "Sherry what are we going to do?" Was all dawn could ask right now, and Sherry knew that Dawn had a very good point.

Ash on the other hand was too attracted the sent that he was now smelling and he couldn't help but go towards it he could already hear the giggles from both May and Serena. As this happened both Dawn and Sherry could only watch on knowing full well that this was not a good sign at all.

"Ash what's the matter?" Dawn cried out to him seeing that he was heading towards where May and Serena most likely was right now, Dawn just saw this as she started to move forward to stop Ash or find out what was going on.

Sherry soon placed her hand on Dawn shoulder stopping her from going after Ash. "Look I know that you want to help but its best that you don't." Sherry said with a frown as she looked at Ash, knowing what was going since she witnessed this first hand with some males that had been turned.

Ash on the other hand continued to march forward before reaching the door which lead to the room which he could smell both May and Serena in and he could hear their voices from inside the room both laughing and talking.

"Is this true?"

"You bet, the Pokémon Contests are a blast and I really enjoyed participating in them," answered May, especially as Ash, Dawn and Sherry listened in on the conversation that the brown-haired girl from Hoenn was having with Serena and from what they could tell, the two girls inside were really starting to get along well with one another. "It's not just Hoenn, Kanto and Johto either because Sinnoh has its own share of Pokémon Contests as Dawn told me she was participating in them."

"Wow, that's pretty cool to hear," responded Serena as she was becoming rather interested in giving that a try had she learned about it sooner though regardless, it's exciting to be able to talk to another girl, even more so one who happened to have traveled with Ash before she herself came into the picture. "If I had learned about that while I was at Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp then maybe I would have been more interested in coming to Kanto."

"Is that so?" May asked of the Kalos born blonde-haired girl with curiosity in her voice, starting to wonder how Serena would have done in a Pokémon Contest if she decided to participate in one regardless of which region she went to out of the four mentioned. "I'm sure you would have done a great job as a Pokémon Coordinator and maybe even would have gotten to take part in a Grand Festival too."

"Yeah, that's true," Serena replied back, neither of the girls, are aware that Ash, Dawn and Sherry were listening in on their conversation though a thought came to her mind since they're on the topic. "Here in Kalos, we have something kinda similar to a Pokémon Contest called a Pokémon Showcase and we Pokémon Performers are to create dance routines and movement sequences for our Pokémon and ourselves, as we have to show the audience how well coordinated we are together through our performances."

"Wow, that's pretty cool…" began May as she was becoming even more interested in learning about the Pokémon Showcases that Serena was talking about and maybe even tell Dawn about it as well as Solidad, not realizing that the bluenette-turned Hybrid was overhearing the whole conversation and was actually becoming interested at learning more about Pokémon Showcases and how different they were to Pokémon Contests.

"You bet, we also have to be able to use our Pokémon's capabilities and skills to our advantage, displaying our moves and characteristics in an entertaining way," Serena continued with her explanation on how Pokémon Showcases worked compared to the Pokémon contests from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. "While it is similar to how you mentioned that Pokémon Coordinators show off their Pokémon in a Performance Stage of a Pokémon Contest, there is a twist that differs between Coordinators and Performers as we have to involve ourselves in the performance."

"Is that right?" May asked of the blonde with even more interest in her voice, part of her wished she hadn't become a sexy hybrid as otherwise had she learned about this it would've made her want to participate in the Pokémon Showcase and thought Dawn would've wanted to do so too. "If only we had that in Pokémon Contests."

"Trust me, it's no picnic as I learned that the hard way when I first started," Serena told her, not sounding happy over the fact she didn't do too well the first time around but as things progressed she started to get a little better. "I'm still new to the whole thing but I'm starting to show improvement from the first time at least."

"That's a relief then."

"Yeah, plus there are different themes used during the first round of a Pokémon Showcase, which means Performers have to excel in other activities as well, such as baking PokéPuffs and dressing up like their Pokémon with accessories. Of course they can also use Pokévision videos as a way to promote themselves for Pokémon Showcases," Serena continued once more, wanting to tell May about the best part of the whole Pokémon Showcase in general. "Pokémon Performers who win a Rookie Class tournament are awarded with a Princess Key and once they have collected at least three Princess Keys they can enter the Master Class tournament, where they can compete for the title of Kalos Queen."

"You know, had we not become hybrids then it would be something I could give a try since it could help me with future contests and I'm sure Dawn would love to do the same," said May with a light laugh, then a thought occurred to her almost immediately after bringing Dawn up. "Maybe even Ash as well, provided he dresses as a girl and doesn't get exposed as being a boy since it's a shame only females can participate in Pokémon Showcases although it would be good to see how he does dress as a girl." May added with a smirk now forming but that no longer mattered to her. "Doesn't matter really I like what I have become."

Serena had to agree with May as she was looking at her own body with glee in her eyes right now. "I know, but damn it all where is Ash I thought that he would have been back by now." Serena said with a huff.

May couldn't help but agree with what Serena was saying as she now gave a deep sigh at this. "I know I wish Ash would just let go so he can be free like us that he can mate with us." May said with a frown knowing Ash's human side was stopping this.

Serena nodded at this but knew other girls would want to be with Ash as well and could smell an new girl in the house as could May, for Serena it was unknown but to May she knew that it was her good friend Dawn.

Just then they two noticed Ash walk into the room his gaze was looking at the two hybrid girls while both May and Serena looked at Ash both smiling at this, as they thought that he had at last gave up and let his human mind go.

Seeing this May simple got out from the bed that she had been on as she rushed over to Ash pulling her soon to be mate into her arms, as however just returned the hug while stroking May's soft brown fur that she had, Ash could still smell the scent of the love making that May and Serena had just had not too long ago.

May knew what Ash could smell she could still smell it as well, so May just looked at Ash with a sexy smile on her muzzle. "Well since you're here Ash plus Serena and I are now fully rested how about you join us?" She said in a seductive tone of voice pushing her breasts into his chest as she continued to smile at her soon to be mate.

Without giving it a second thought Ash soon started to kiss May with a lot of passion which was something May enjoyed a lot and all May could do at this very moment was moan as she felt them failing down onto the bed behind them.

Ash just continued to kiss May both hybrids battling with their tongues before they both pulled away from each other now breathing deeply from the heavy kissing session that both Ash and May had just done and now they looked at each other with lust and desire. "Ash please, I want you to keep going I've waited for this since I became a hybrid." May said with a smile knowing what was to come if all went well.

"May..." Ash said as he looked at her seeing the smile that May had on her, which Ash couldn't resist the looks that May was giving him right now. Soon Ash's hands moved to May's breasts as he began to play with them causing her to moan with pleasure at what her lover/mate was doing.

"Yes more Ash!" Hearing this from May, Ash continued bringing his mouth to her right breasts and Ash began to suck on it, causing May to cry out even more than she did before.

Ash however soon blinked at what was going on knowing that this was not right, that this shouldn't happen nor should he be doing this right now. "No I need to fight this I have to..." Ash said as he pulled away and closed his eyes until he felt being hugged from behind and knew it was not May. "Ahhh! S-Serena you need to stop and fight it..."

"Why should I do that Ash?" The blonde giggled as she wrapped her arms around him as Serena continued to giggle at this knowing he was still fighting what was going on.

"But you two please listen it isn't right…we all shouldn't be like this!" Ash said looking at May who still had that same smile on her face which simple continued to look at Ash with a pleading look in her eyes. 2Come on May you must know that this is not right?"

"Why would I ever want to go back, Ash? This feels so good! I'm so much better than I was before! It feels so much better than a human after all right Serena!" May cried out with a smile and a giggle as she looked at Ash and then over to Serena who simply nodded at what the Eevee girl asked her.

"May's right Ash, this is a far better life that we now have," Serena said with a grin on her face as she felt the heat of desire burning inside her just like it was burning in side May. Neither hybrid girls wanted Ash to talk they just wanted him to fuck them both for Ash to make them his mate.

Saying this Serena moved forward as did May both seeing that he was erect right now and it made them both hungry and horny as well for Ash to make love to them both. Serena just moved over to May and grabbed hold of her breasts from behind and began to play with them as she used one free hand to move down her stomach and before stopping just above her pussy.

May just let out another moan as Serena moved her head to suck on May's breasts which caused the Eevee girl to moan more and more and what Serena was now doing to her and May just looked at Ash with glee in her eyes. "Ash, just let go and have fun with us." She said with a giddy voice her gaze not once leaving Ash.

"Ahhh…f-fuck…" Ash managed, the young man now too horny to resist the wet, dripping hole that both May and Serena offered him with the lewdest of expressions on their faces.

Ash just moved closer to the two with Serena now moving aside knowing she would have her turn for Now it would be Ash and May's turn to go first, the two soon fell down onto the bed and it only took a few seconds before his hard cock was pounding inside of May, both Ash and May letting out a series of loud moans as they began to mate. Ash grunted as he slammed within.

"Ahhh! Y-Yes!" May screamed she felt like she was in heaven as the boy she had loved for years hammered inside of her. His hands felt amazing as they started to play with her large breasts, the beauty orgasming rather quickly as Ash worked to please her.

"Cum inside me Ash! I-I want to have your child I want us to be mates!" May cried out, her love for the boy being perverted into something much more. And given how good Ash felt, the young man was in no position to refuse her. Within seconds he was shooting his load inside of her, both lovers moaning in pure delight.

Within seconds he was shooting his load inside of her, both lovers moaning in pure delight as both lightly bite each other's shoulder marking the other as their mate. "Ahhh…Ahh…" Ash moaned as he pulled out, a silly smile on his face. All thoughts of this being wrong had fled his mind, the young man happily aware that he had just ensured the continuation of a glorious new race.

May just smiled at this hoping that she had been impregnated by Ash as she knew that it was now Serena's turn to have some fun with Ash. She just watched as Ash moved off the bed and over to Serena and before the Fennekin girl knew it Ash was kissing her and grabbing her breasts, while May watched with a smile with one hand on her stomach hoping for the new life that would grow inside her.

* * *

Dawn meanwhile was down with Sherry in the kitchen both cooking some food to both get rid of the scent of sex that they could smell right now that was currently going on upstairs right now and Dawn was getting worried with fear that they could have lost Ash now.

Sherry however saw this as she placed her hand on Dawn shoulder doing all that she could to comfort her right now knowing that she was frightened. "Don't worry Ash will be okay it's just the smell that May and Serena are giving off and well it was bound to happen sooner or later really." Sherry said as she heard the moans coming from upstairs.

Nodding her head Dawn just looked at Sherry trying to get the thoughts of fear out of her head, after all she knew that it would do her no good at all right now and would just cause her more worry than she needed right now. "Yeah I just wish that this never happened is all." Dawn said with a frown on her face and looked over to Sherry.

Sherry nodded at this but knew that the one who had done this would have done this anyway Sherry just wished that that her new friends hadn't been infected by this. "I know I wish that this didn't happen either."

Dawn hearing this gave a sigh as she looked at her transformed hands and let out a sigh. "I guess this is just something that we need to get used to until a cure is hopefully found." Dawn added as she soon did her best to smile at Sherry.

Sherry however didn't return the smile as she looked at Dawn knowing that she needed to know. "Dawn even if a cure is found by the time its most likely made, we will have all lost our human minds and will not want to be changed back to being human." Sherry told Dawn as she still had a frown on her face.

"What…" Dawn said with shock as she looked to Sherry seeing her node her head at this and noticing the look that Sherry had. "Oh no, now what should we do?" Dawn asked hoping that Sherry would have some answers for her.

"I wish that I did Dawn I really do." Sherry said as she and Dawn heard more cries coming upstairs and even giggles as well. _"Ash and the others are already mating."_ Sherry thought frowning more at this and then looked over at Dawn but remained silent.

Dawn had this same thought as well she just hopped that Ash would fight of this virus and come back as they didn't want to lose him as well.

* * *

Back upstairs Ash was still moaning as he pushed in and out of Serena one last time with both hybrids knowing endless delight, Serena however soon cried out as she felt her mate soon release his seed inside her causing Serena to cry out at this as she quickly collapsed with him on the bed, both panting as May smile at this.

"That was good Ash, soon Dawn and in time Misty shall join us I know I want her to join our family that we have now." May said with a smile hoping that Dawn would let go of being Human for their new lives, she just looked to Ash and saw that he was now sleeping which only caused her to smile at her mate.

Still having a smile on her face and seeing that Serena was sleeping as well May also decided that it was best to rest as she soon moved to Ash as she cuddled up to her mate and sister mate, all the while having a smile with thought on getting Misty to join them.

* * *

 **A/N well another chapter is done and Ash has made Serena and May his mates with more girls to join later on that I can tell you, but I know what you all want to know right now is does Ash still have his human mind and thinking straight and not like many other hybrids you ask?**

 **Well that is something that many of you shall really need to wait until the next chapter since I don't want to give it away and I like to keep my readers guessing if Ash has lost his human mind or not so let me know in the reviews if you think Ash has joined the Hybrids or does he still have his human mind.**

 **But yeah remember guys and girls this will not last mind you sooner or later the ones with human minds will fail just like Serena had done in the last chapter, but hey Dawn is now joined Ash and the gang which I hope you all like. Anyway I hope you all review, and sorry if no Sun or Moon girls show up they can show up in the sequel of this story guys if you want.**


End file.
